


W dobrej wierze

by le_mru



Series: W dobrej wierze verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W zamiarach Illyrii znajduje się uratowanie Los Angeles - i Wesleya. Jako swojego posłańca używa Spike'a, który zwraca się po pomoc do Faith i Gilesa, którzy działają w Londynie jako nowa Rada Obserwatorów - w porozumieniu z siedzibą Buffy w Szkocji, ale niekoniecznie w dobrych stosunkach. Na przeszkodzie stoi im oczywiście Twilight (nie Edward).</p><p><i>Faith naciągnęła kaptur bluzy na głowę i zeszła na chodnik. Jej martensy z chlupotem zanurzyły się w wodzie. Gładka, impregnowana skóra pobłyskiwała nawet w deszczu, a Faith po raz enty zastanawiała się, czy buty we wzór brytyjskiej flagi to przypadkiem nie przegięcie w jej krucjacie o wtopienie się w tłum.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akzseinga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akzseinga).
  * Inspired by [If There Were Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2892) by novin_ha. 



> Spoilery do całości BtVS, AtS oraz do 8 sezonu mniej więcej do _Wolves at the Gate_ \- później tekst staje się AU. Swobodne traktowanie kanonu komiksowego.

 

1.

Butelki miały działanie hipnotyczne. Całe półki rozmaitych alkoholi z kolorowymi etykietami, od podłogi do sufitu, po trzydzieści centymetrów każda. Na przedzie pastelowe butelki tego sikacza Bacardi Breezer, dalej wódki smakowe, dobre do babskich drinków i spotkań licealistek. Potem whisky. Tullamore Dew, Black Label, Wild Turkey... Jezu, zwykły Jack Daniels był tutaj taki drogi.

Dalej brandy, giny, koniaki, czyli alkohol zarezerwowany dla wieczornych drinków starszych pań. Następnie tequila i inne rzeczy z importu: kolorowe likiery, polska i rosyjska wódka, wina od takich za dwa i pół funta do takich za kilkadziesiąt, większość o dość intrygujących nazwach, z których nie wszystkie kojarzyły się z licealnymi lekcjami francuskiego. Niektóre, zastanawiająco, przywodziły na myśl tytuły filmów pornograficznych.

— Osiemnaście pięćdziesiąt — odezwała się ekspedientka.

— Co? A, tak. Już. Chwila moment.

Faith oderwała się od studiowania działu monopolowego i sięgnęła do kieszeni dżinsów, żeby wygrzebać kilka wymiętolonych banknotów i grubych monet jednofuntowych. Kupiła tosty razowe, mleko, śmietankę osiemnastoprocentową, kawałek tego obrzydliwego Brie, od którego nos skręcał się w supełek, dziesięć plasterków zwykłej Goudy, kapustę pekińską, dwie puszki tuńczyka i dziesięć jajek. Wszystko to było tak zupełnie przeciętne i codzienne, że drobne przewróciłyby się jej w kieszeni, gdyby nie miała ich w ręce.

Gruba kasjerka – jej identyfikator głosił, że miała na imię Tess – skasowała wszystko i lekceważącym ruchem rzuciła na ladę zieloną ekologiczną torbę z drzewkiem na przedzie. Faith, nie usiłując nawet walczyć z nadciągającym znudzeniem, zapłaciła osiemnaście pięćdziesiąt, zapakowała swoje żałosne zakupy i pchnęła drzwi sklepu ramieniem.

Na zewnątrz było Bath. Jedna z głównych ulic, obdarzona jakąś pretensjonalną nazwą i spływająca, jak zawsze, deszczem. W Somerset chyba nie przewidziano innej pogody.

Faith naciągnęła kaptur bluzy na głowę i zeszła na chodnik. Jej martensy z chlupotem zanurzyły się w wodzie. Gładka, impregnowana skóra pobłyskiwała nawet w deszczu, a Faith po raz enty zastanawiała się, czy buty we wzór brytyjskiej flagi to przypadkiem nie przegięcie w jej krucjacie o wtopienie się w tłum. Może powinna się ograniczyć do jedzenia ryby z frytkami i szlifowania RP poprzez oglądanie BBC. Z drugiej strony, martensy z Union Jackiem były w taki fajny sposób retro. A może to było indie? Zawsze myliły jej się te określenia.

Właśnie roztrząsała, jak w ten schemat wpisywało się słowo "trendy", kiedy ktoś potrącił ją ramieniem. I to tak mocno, że zwykła dziewczyna pewnie poleciałaby na tyłek w kałużę, a Faith zachwiała się i postąpiła parę kroków do tyłu. Zakupy wyleciały jej z ręki. Usłyszała nawet delikatny chrzęst skorupek jajek roztrzaskujących się na mokrym chodniku.

Spojrzała w górę. Dwaj faceci w kapturach, flekach i glanach z białymi sznurówkami, na pierwszy rzut oka skini. Już to by jej wystarczyło, żeby spuścić im manto, ale na domiar złego obaj śmierdzieli siarką i nie był to zapach, którego nabywa się, używając zapałek do odpalania papierosów.

— Patrz, jak leziesz, gamoniu — powiedziała zaczepnie Faith, udając się, że otrzepuje.

— Lepiej się nie odszczekuj, zdziro — warknął ten z lewej. Albo miał fatalną wadę wymowy, albo nieludzkie szczęki. Faith stawiała na to drugie. Wszystkie włosy na karku stanęły jej dęba.

Na ulicy było właściwie pusto - osiemnasta w niedzielę. Wymarzony moment na mordobicie.

— Powinieneś przeprosić, śmieciu — powiedziała, odruchowo wpadając w swój bostoński akcent. Zawsze tak przeskakiwała, kiedy ktoś ją wkurzył.

To wreszcie przeważyło. Jeden skin wziął krok w bok i wyciągnął ramię, żeby złapać ją za włosy, drugi sięgnął do kieszeni. Zablokowała pierwszego łokciem, a drugiego kopnęła w brzuch, poleciał do tyłu. Wykręciła pierwszemu sprawnie rękę, przykląkł na chodniku. Pociągnęła go z kolana w to delikatne miejsce w krzyżu i poprawiła z czubka martensa w nerkę, delikwent zwinął się z bólu.

Usłyszała świst, a właściwie zapowiedź świstu, jaki wydaje ostrze, którym ktoś się zamachnął. Uchyliła się, skręciła w biodrach, złapała skina za łokieć i wykręciła mu nadgarstek tak, że lśniący motylek sam wypadł z dłoni i z metalicznym szczękiem upadł na chodnik. Napastnik odwinął się i przyłożył jej wolną pięścią w żołądek. Zgięła się odruchowo i cofnęła o krok, a potem wystartowała z kopniakiem z półobrotu. Skin zablokował ten cios, ale o to chodziło – kiedy wychodził z zasłony, Faith odciągnęła do tyłu swoje prawe ramię tak daleko, jak tylko pozwalał staw i zwolniła mięśnie jak cięciwę.

To była torpeda. Nawet nie fanga, a torpeda. Pięść Faith z chrzęstem zderzyła się ze szczęką przeciwnika, jego głowa odskoczyła do tyłu jak u zabawki, kaptur opadł, odsłaniając zdeformowaną, nieludzką twarz z wielkim, płaskim nosem i kłami wystającymi spomiędzy warg.

Był naprawdę paskudny.

Faith z rozmachem poprawiła z lewej pięści. Facet padł. Z kącika ust sączyła się krew, ale był jeszcze przytomny. Oparła but na jego piersi i pochyliła się nieznacznie.

— Potłukliście mi jajka, chłopaki. Tak się nie robi. Pogromcy w poniedziałki rano lubią jeść jajecznicę.

Wytarła ubłocony but o jego dżinsy i schowała zdobyczny motylek do kieszeni. Niedługo będzie mogła znowu wyprawić się do lombardu ze swoimi zdobyczami – miała już całą torbę skonfiskowanej broni, jakichś noży, toporków, szabel i czego tam jeszcze. Po okręgu Bath and North East Somerset roznosiło się powoli, że w okolicy jest aktywny pogromca, mimo że Faith wypełniała te obowiązki na pół etatu. Na pozostałe pół opychała się rybą z frytkami i udawała, że wcale nie zauważa, jak zaokrąglają jej się biodra. Fiu-fiu. W końcu im więcej do kochania, tym lepiej.

Pozbierała swoje zakupy, żwawym krokiem przekroczyła Upper Borough Walls i weszła w Union Street, gdzie mieszkał ten drań i filistyn Giles (nie miała pojęcia, kim mógł być filistyn, ale podsłuchała to kiedyś u Wesleya i spodobało jej się). W górę po szerokich, drewnianych schodach. O, kot sąsiada znowu narobił na najniższy stopień. Wyglądało na to, że sąsiad znowu dostanie zjebkę, jeśli Faith spotka go rano przy kiosku. Jakaś zaległa poczta w skrzynce – rachunki albo kartka z Rzymu czy innego fotogenicznego miejsca. Giles dostawał ich sporo.

Faith uważała, że mógłby dostawać więcej pieniędzy. I ona też. Żeby móc zrobić z nimi coś konkretnego, a nie gnieździć się tu z Gilesem i liczyć na nie wiadomo co... chociaż gnieżdżenie się może nie było odpowiednim słowem, zważywszy, że Giles posiadał dwupoziomowe mieszkanie w starym budownictwie. Wprawdzie większość metrażu zajmowała biblioteka, która rozpełzła się po prawie wszystkich pomieszczeniach domu, ale potrafili czasem nie widywać się cały dzień, jeśli trzymali się swoich kątów.

Weszła do mieszkania, rzuciła klucze na stolik, włączyła światło i radio. Wszędzie był taki sam burdel, jaki zostawiła rano. Zlew pełen dwudniowych naczyń, pety w doniczce po fiołku. W niewielkiej klitce, którą Faith dostała w lenno, porozrzucane płyty i rozwleczona po podłodze czarna bielizna. Wbrew oczekiwaniom nic nie zrobiło się samo.

Podkasała rękawy i z wysiłkiem podzieliła majtki i skarpety na czyste i brudne, chociaż na samą myśl o używaniu pralki Gilesa ogarniała ją apatia. Uwiązany na szlauchu w łazience Bosch to była prawdziwa bestia, żarłoczna i nieprzewidywalna, która pochłonęła już kilka ofiar w postaci podkoszulków z inicjałami R.G. i push-upów bez inicjałów.

Kiedy uporała się z praniem, nadal tkwiła w apatii, z tym że pogłębionej. Siedziała bez życia na kanapie, z niewolniczym oddaniem oglądając kolejne serwisy informacyjne i czekając, aż zagrzeje się przedwczorajsze tagliatelle.

Nawet nie uniosła głowy, gdy w zamku zazgrzytał klucz. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Giles. Odłożył torbę, odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak i opadł ciężko na kanapę tuż obok Faith. Przez chwilę oboje z niezdrową fascynacją oglądali relację z Los Angeles, a potem Faith wstała i przyniosła dwie porcje odgrzanego, brunatnego makaronu. Zjedli, obejrzeli jeszcze sport – Faith szczególnie lubiła tego prezentera z wiadomości sportowych, był taki zadziorny – po czym Giles zdjął okulary i przetarł je chusteczką. To było zaproszenie do rozmowy.

— Jak poszło polowanie? — zapytała Faith, przyciągając sobie krzesło i kładąc na nim nogi.

— Dobrze — stwierdził ostrożnie Giles. — Znaleźliśmy jeszcze dwie, z czego jedna chce współpracować, a druga jest... hmm... w ciąży.

— W ciąży?

— Będzie miała dziecko. Nie, wiem, że to wiesz. Po prostu sam sobie to powtarzam, aby oswoić się z tą myślą. Poza tym, odmówiła nam.

— Ile ma lat?

— Dwadzieścia.

— To nie taka młoda. Może mieć bachora.

— Oczywiście, że może mieć dziecko — zgodził się Giles, sięgając po poranną gazetę. — Tylko czy nie powinna chociaż zorientować się w swojej sytuacji?

— Chyba się zorientowała i dlatego nie chce się w to pakować.

Giles fuknął. Było to fuknięcie pełne dezaprobaty.

— Nawet nie wie, na co może narazić to dziecko. Moim zdaniem powinna być podwójnie chętna, żeby odbyć jakieś przeszkolenie. W końcu jest odpowiedzialna nie tylko za siebie, ale również za swoją córkę albo syna… Tymczasem większość z potencjalnych – powiedzmy, że rozmija się z odpowiedzialnością.

— Tak jak ja — dokończyła urwaną i niedopowiedzianą myśl Faith. — Dawaj, G-man, czemu mi to mówisz?

— Chciałem poznać twoje zdanie — oznajmił Giles. Wyglądał, jakby sam siebie zszokował tym stwierdzeniem.

— Moje zdanie... — Faith nagle poczuła się bardzo poważnie. Zrobiło jej się nieco dziwnie. — Wyobraź sobie, że ta dziewczyna jako aktywna pogromczyni rodzi i wychowuje tego dzieciaka. Nie, zaczekaj, to samo w sobie nie jest dziwne, trudne może, ale nie aż takie dziwne. Tylko kto z niego wyrośnie? Taki drugi Wood, nie?

— Robin Wood jest dobrym człowiekiem — odparł Giles. Okulary zjechały mu na dół nosa.

— Może i przyzwoitym, dobra. Ale cały czas dyszącym żądzą zemsty i takimi tam. I nawet nie pozwól mi się rozgadać na temat jego kompleksów związanych z silnymi kobietami...

— Zwyczajnie przemawia przez ciebie gorycz.

— Wcale nie! To był po prostu ten, jak to się mówi? Kompleks Edyta?

— Edypa — poprawił ją Giles i zauważyła wreszcie, że się śmieje.

— A pieprz się! — Zerwała się z kanapy i wyniosła do kuchni, żeby zapalić. — To nie było zabawne! No dobra, może trochę. Ale tylko trochę.

— Najzabawniejszy jest teraz tik, którego on dostaje, kiedy ktoś o tobie wspomni — mówił z pokoju Giles. Słyszała, jak stuka talerzami i sztućcami, kiedy ona szukała zapalniczki. W końcu musiała odpalić papierosa od kuchenki. — Z trudem udaje mi się zachować powagę.

— A skąd wiesz, jakiego on dostaje tiku? Przecież go nie widziałeś.

— Miałem okazję zamienić z nim słowo na ostatniej wideokonferencji Londyn-Cleveland-Rzym. Andrew wspomniał o tobie, a brew Wooda zrobiła coś dziwacznego. — Giles wszedł do kuchni z naczyniami w ręku i zaprezentował, co zrobiła brew Wooda. Faith parsknęła w swój papieros. — Niezwykle zabawne. Otwórz, proszę, okno.

— Nie ma sprawy.

Otworzyła okno i usiadła na blacie stołu, podczas gdy Giles zakasał rękawy i wziął się za zlew. Obserwowała, jak efektywnie i stopniowo mył talerze, kubki i sztućce i odkładał je na suszarkę. Giles tak radził sobie ze wszystkim i wszystkimi. Lubiła to.

— Ponadto prawdopodobnie zapowiada się nowe zajęcie dla nas — powiedział nagle, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. — Pamiętasz może Danę?

— Tę laskę, co urwała się z wariatkowa w Los Angeles?

— Tak. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Andrew przewiózł ją do Londynu rok temu.

— Oddaliście ją do szpitala?

— Och, przecież wiesz, że nie. Doktor Hallison przepisała jej odpowiednie leki i kazała wdrożyć do normalnego życia... o tyle, o ile. Na wypadek, gdyby nie wyszło, nadal mam recepturę tej mikstury odbierającej pogromczyniom siły. — Giles otarł czoło grzbietem ręki. Nagle wyglądał na zmęczonego. — Zajęły się nią dwie dziewczyny, jedna po psychiatrii, druga po resocjalizacji. Były nawet zadowolone, że mogą się spełniać w swoim powołaniu. Dana wprawdzie już nigdy nie będzie zdrowa...

— W sensie: popieprzyło ją na stałe?

— ...po tym, co jej się stało, ale zasługuje na godne życie. Prawda? Wracając do tematu, przez pewien czas panował spokój, a wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że uciekła.

— Jak to: uciekła?

— Zwyczajnie. Przez okno, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. I pojechała gdzieś w świat. Andrew boi się powiedzieć o tym Buffy, ale musi.

— Bo Buffy jest szefem?

— Również, ale głównie dlatego, że Dana bardzo często o niej mówiła. O głównej pogromczyni. Chyba chciała ją znaleźć.

— A po co jej Buffy? Z tego, co wiem, nie skończyła resocjalizacji.

— O to byś musiała zapytać Danę. W każdym razie, jeśli ktoś ją zauważy, natychmiast dostanę namiary.

— Bezsens. Niech Buffy sobie z nią radzi.

Wygasiła papierosa w doniczce i zeskoczyła ze stołu. Giles miał jakiś paproch na swetrze, więc strzepnęła go ręką. Giles tylko popatrzył na nią i to wystarczyło, żeby wycofała się z kuchni. To miał być wieczór-bez-Buffy, cholera. A trafił się nie tylko wieczór-z- Buffy, ale jeszcze z-Woodem, w bonusie.

Dla uspokojenia wzięła długą kąpiel, z peelingiem i innymi atrakcjami. Potem rozwiesiła pranie i chciała zniknąć w swojej klitce – Giles opatrzył ją napisem "beletrystyka" i umieścił tam książki, które w jego samotnych i żałosnych snach Faith miała czytać – ale czuła, że musi mu opowiedzieć o stworach, którym dzisiaj skopała tyłek.

Nie był jej obserwatorem ani ona nie była pogromcą z Bath. Tak się umówili na samym początku. Miała być równa stopa. Była.

Włożyła swoje spodenki i podkoszulek do spania i wyszła boso na korytarz. Od parkietu ciągnęło zimnem, więc poszła sprawdzić drzwi od balkonu i szybko wypaliła tam jeszcze jednego papierosa, takiego na dobry sen. Potem nie miała już wyboru. Zapukała do drzwi gabinetu.

— Proszę.

Giles siedział za biurkiem i przeglądał jakieś zdjęcia. Faith stanęła w progu, przebierając zziębniętymi nogami, ze zgrabiałymi dłońmi wepchniętymi pod pachy.

— Pobiłam kogoś pod supermarketem — oznajmiła.

— Matko Boska, kogo? — Giles z wrażenia aż zdjął okulary.

— Nie wiem. Wyglądali jak skini skrzyżowani z wieprzami, a może trochę z potworem ciasteczkowym... skonfiskowałam jakiś nóż motylkowy. Zaczepili mnie i stłukli mi jajka. Ja im też.

Giles odetchnął, potarł czoło ręką.

— To nic groźnego. Darruini. Czasem wyłażą tu z kanałów, przywlekli ich jeszcze Rzymianie. Ale żeby się tak snuli i szukali bójki... To już nietuzinkowe wydarzenie. Dziękuję, zainteresuję się tym.

— Nie ma sprawy, G. Dobranoc, pchły na noc.

— I dwa wampiry pod czarne kiry — odpowiedział mechanicznie, wracając do swoich zdjęć.

To nie dla mnie, to dla B, pomyślała zjadliwie Faith, po czym sama się opieprzyła w myśli. Cisza na tym froncie. Czas do łoża, zimnego, i to nie dlatego, że spoczywają w nim jakieś zwłoki, tylko zimnego z wyboru.

Kiedy obudziła się w nocy, przy jej łóżku znowu siedział Wesley.

— Ty jesteś sztywny — powiedziała do niego z wyrzutem.

— Wiem — przyznał się Wesley. Pochylił się do przodu z szelestem skórzanej kurtki. Faith owionął zapach jego wody kolońskiej – zawsze używał takiej samej. — Ale mam ci do powiedzenia coś ważnego.

Wesley nie zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia. Czasami po prostu siedział i patrzył na nią, jak spała. Aż kurwa ciarki przechodziły. Z początku myślała, że tylko jej się śniło, ale potem zaczął z nią rozmawiać, pachniał i nawet miał dwudniowy zarost na policzkach. Zaczęło się jeszcze w Cleveland, jakoś niedługo po jego śmierci.

— No, to jedziesz. — Usiadła na łóżku plecami do ściany.

Wesley oparł łokcie na kolanach.

— Zabrzmi to strasznie naiwnie i banalnie, doskonale o tym wiem. — Skrzywił się trochę, jakby był zniesmaczony tym, co ma do przekazania. — Ale musisz potraktować mnie poważnie. Wbrew wszelkim pozorom, masz coś niezwykle cennego, Faith. Nie pozwól sobie tego odebrać.

— Ale ja nic nie mam, Wes.

Wesley pokręcił głową i wyciągnął rękę do jej twarzy. Faith cofnęła się, więc koniuszki jego palców tylko musnęły jej policzek. Były lodowato zimne.

Kiedy znowu otworzyła oczy, Wesleya już nie było, a drzwi opatrzone napisem "beletrystyka" powoli się zamykały.

 

[](http://le-mru.livejournal.com/89058.html)

[   
](http://le-mru.livejournal.com/89058.html)


	2. Chapter 2

Dzień wstał niezwykle słoneczny. Kiedy Faith otworzyła okno, żeby wywietrzyć zapach starych książek, który dominował w jej azylu, do środka wpłynęło jednak zimne powietrze wczesnej wiosny. Na karłowatych drzewkach, którymi obsadzona była ulica, hałasowały wróble. Sąsiad z naprzeciwka palił akurat papierosa na balkonie i skinął jej głową na powitanie.

Faith włączyła Stone Roses i dała mu piękne przedstawienie, z zakładaniem bielizny przy firankach włącznie. Dzień miał tę miękką, przyjemną jakość, która oznaczała same nowe możliwości. Na samą myśl ściskało ją w gardle.

Oczywiście, przy śniadaniu nie wspomniała ani słowem o swoich halucynacjach związanych z Wesleyem. Nie miała zresztą pewności, czy po wyjściu od niej nie poszedł do gabinetu Gilesa i nie usiadł na brzegu jego biurka. A takich szczegółów wcale nie pragnęła poznać.

Wahała się nawet, przez moment, czy by nie zadzwonić do Angela. Ale po pierwsze, Angel był zaginiony w akcji, a po drugie, co miałaby powiedzieć: przepraszam, Wesley mnie molestuje pośmiertnie, czy może ty też nie widziałeś go gdzieś w okolicy? Czy mogę wyegzorcyzmować Wesleya, nie masz żadnych planów związanych z jego duchem? Bez sensu.

— Ładna pogoda, nieprawdaż? — powiedział z namaszczeniem Giles, zalewając gorącą wodą swoją aromatyczną herbatę i kawę rozpuszczalną Faith.

— Zaiste — odpowiedziała, odruchowo wpadając w tony lokalnego akcentu. Giles uwielbiał przeprowadzać z nią modelowe rozmowy jak z podręcznika do języków obcych. Szczególnie rozmiłował się w dyskutowaniu o pogodzie.

— Najwyraźniej zbliża się wiosna. W kościach mnie zaczęło trochę łamać.

— Dopiero teraz? Przecież przez ostatnie dwa miesiące padało non-stop.

Giles spiorunował ją wzrokiem znad swoich jajek z bekonem.

— Te mało subtelne żarty na temat klimatu nie są już wcale zabawne.

— Wiem. Mnie chce się co najwyżej płakać. Podasz mi serek?

Podał jej serek.

— Co masz dzisiaj w planach, Faith?

— Nic specjalnego. — Faith zamierzała iść do knajpy, wytańczyć się, spić, może wsadzić komuś język w migdałki, a jutro spędzić w łóżku na leczeniu kaca, ale tego Giles nie musiał wiedzieć. — A co?

— Tak tylko pytałem. Może jeszcze tostów? Proszę. Ja muszę dzisiaj popracować nad programem nauczania dla dziewczyn i chciałbym czasem zasięgnąć twojej rady w…

Zabrzęczał dzwonek. Popatrzyli na siebie ponad stołem. Giles wstał z ociąganiem. Faith zdjęła nogi z sąsiedniego krzesła, żeby go przepuścić i wróciła do swoich tostów, a właściwie do piętrzenia na nich pikli i majonezu. W radiu powtarzali właśnie wiadomości o ofensywie irackiej, co potrafiło doprowadzić stoickiego zwykle Ruperta Gilesa do szewskiej pasji.

— Faith! — Dobiegło z korytarza. Faith z żalem odłożyła tost.

Do holu zajrzała ostrożnie. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że tu mieszkała, to raz, a dwa, że jednak przeszło jej przez myśl, że Giles mógłby ją przecież oddać w ręce amerykańskiej sprawiedliwości.

W drzwiach stała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała na sobie dżinsową kurtkę i wyglądała na wynędzniałą – była potargana, brudna i nieco zakrwawiona. Oczy miała zapadnięte z niewyspania i zmęczenia. W skrócie, wyglądała jak pogromczyni po całej nocy pracy. W ręku trzymała pieczołowicie zaostrzony kołek.

Kiedy przestąpiła próg, Giles przywarł do lustra ściennego. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę; gdyby Faith nie dała kroku w tył, tamta dotknęłaby jej lewej piersi.

— Ty. Prawdziwy pogromca — powiedziała chrapliwym głosem.

— To Dana — podsunął Giles, jak zwykle nadzwyczaj pomocny.

— Domyśliłam się, G-man. Co tu robisz, Dana?

— Pogromca — powtórzyła uparcie Dana.

— Tak, ty też — odparła Faith, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Teraz są setki pogromczyń. Jest nas całe mnóstwo.

— Ale ty jesteś główna. Dlatego szukałam. Ciebie.

— Pomyliłaś się. Nie jestem Buffy. Jestem Faith, jej zła siostra bliźniaczka.

— Nie mieszaj jej w głowie — ostrzegł Giles. — Dana, czy brałaś swoje leki?

Faith parsknęła, chociaż nie było jej za wesoło. Dana włożyła kołek za pasek i włożyła ręce do kieszeni, jak urwis przyłapany na rozrabianiu.

— Nie, obserwatorze. Zgubiłam tabletki.

Giles natychmiast ulotnił się w poszukiwaniu leków. Faith, skołowana, przez chwilę przyglądała się Danie, a potem wzięła ją za łokieć i zaprowadziła do salonu, a potem nalała jej szklankę mleka i usiadła na oparciu fotela naprzeciwko. Dziewczyna siedziała spokojnie i patrzyła przed siebie; ręce trzymała na kolanach, a kolana razem, jak na jakimś pieprzonym przyjęciu. Tymczasem wieść gminna niosła, że z fantazją rozniosła swój psychiatryk, jakiś przypadkowy sklep i kilku policjantów po drodze. Faith odnosiła się do tego z podziwem. Niby byle kto potrafi zrobić demolkę, ale nie każdy z rozmachem.

Giles siał zamęt na górze – słychać było, jak stukają jakieś rzeczy zrzucane na podłogę. Faith odruchowo zerknęła na sufit i tylko kątem oka złowiła jakiś ruch. Ułamek sekundy później upadła na fotel, fotel upadł na podłogę, a Dana siedziała jej na brzuchu i trzymała za ręce. W oczach błyszczało jej czyste szaleństwo.

Faith przestraszyła się trochę, ale wystarczyło jej tylko jedno szarpnięcie, żeby odkryć, że jest silniejsza. Zacisnęła zęby, napięła mięśnie i równocześnie oderwała plecy i biodra od podłogi. Dana straciła równowagę. Stoczyły się z fotela, kopiąc na oślep. Ofiarą padł stolik: przewrócił się, sypiąc książkami, papierami i dwoma kubkami, które roztrzaskały się na podłodze. Faith zrobiła przewrót przez prawe ramię i złapała Danę pod pachą i w łokciu. Dziewczyna wierzgała jeszcze, udało jej się kopnąć Faith kolanem w czoło i wbić bark w bok, ale ten moment, na szczęście, wybrał sobie Giles, żeby wpaść do salonu z wielką strzykawką w dłoni.

— Nie! — Dana szarpnęła się silnie. — Nie pozwól!

— Wszystko będzie w porządku — skłamał Giles, przyklękając obok i wbijając igłę w ramię dziewczyny, która po chwili zatoczyła głową i znieruchomiała.

Leciała przez ręce, kiedy Faith zanosiła ją na kanapę. Dawka leku musiała być konkretna – Faith wiedziała, jak spora, bo chłopcy na posyłki poprzedniej Rady też ją kiedyś tak załatwili. To wtedy odkryła, że najniebezpieczniejsi dla pogromczyń są obserwatorzy.

— Jest silna? — zapytał Giles, zbierając skorupy kubków.

— Jest szybka jak diabli, trzeba uważać. Sorry za stolik.

— Trudno. — Zmarszczył czoło Giles. — Dwie pogromczynie w domu, trzeba się liczyć ze zniszczeniami.

Podnieśli stolik. Giles unikał jej wzroku.

— G-man? Czego mi nie mówisz?

— Nie, to nic.

— Nie ma nic. Powiedz.

— Dana ma rację z tym, że jesteś główną pogromczynią.

— Niby jak?

— Zwyczajnie. Buffy była martwa, powołano Kendrę. Kiedy zginęła, powołano ciebie. Ty zostałaś wybrana. — Giles zdjął okulary i przetarł je chusteczką.

— A potem zostałyśmy wszystkie, nie?

— Ale ty ostatnia. Buffy ma swoją prehistoryczną kosę, ale to na tobie utrzymuje się ślad powołania.

— Ale fajnie! — Faith uniosła do góry zaciśniętą pięść. — Wymiatam!

— Tak — przyznał niechętnie Giles. — Ale skoro dowiedziała się o tym Dana, to ktoś inny również może. Niewykluczone, że jesteś w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż ta dziewczyna w Rzymie.

— Hm. To by było niedobrze. Albo dobrze. W sumie obojętnie.

— Niemądra jesteś. — Giles przekrzywił głowę i popatrzył na nią znad szkieł.

— A ty naiwny. Co zrobimy z wariatką?

— Załatwię dla niej leki i odwieziemy ją do Londynu. Tak myślę. Chwileczkę, muszę zadzwonić…

— Czekaj. Ona czegoś ode mnie chciała. To chyba było ważne. Nie powinniśmy…

— Faith, ona potrzebuje ciągłej opieki. Będziesz jej pilnować dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, żeby nas nie posiekała nożem kuchennym?

— No… nie, ale nie o to chodzi, prawda?

— Przedyskutujmy to lepiej w Londynie, ze wszystkimi. I może się ubierz… — Giles machnął ręką w ogólnej okolicy swojego ramienia. Faith odkryła, że prawie zjechał jej top.

— No co ty, ciepło jest. Nie zabieraj kalesonów.

Nie słuchał jej już. Skubał dolną wargę i patrzył na parkiet, jakby układał się we wzór godzien uwagi.

Do plecaka wrzuciła kilka par majtek i skarpet, trzy podkoszulki, zapasowe dżinsy, stanik, podróżną kosmetyczkę – czyli standardowy zestaw na kilkudniowy wypad - oraz słoik pikli. Następnie włożyła kurtkę, wzięła nadal bezwładną Danę na ręce i zniosła ją na podwórko, gdzie stał samochód Gilesa. Na schodach spotkała prowadzącego pudla sąsiada, który na jej widok wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Zemdlało się biedaczce — wyjaśniła Faith, bez wysiłku otwierając drzwi na podwórze za pomocą lewego martensa.

Posadziła Danę na tylnym siedzeniu, przypięła ją pasami i sama usiadła z przodu, z plecakiem pod nogami. Wyjeżdżając z Kalifornii, Giles sprzedał swój czerwony kryzys wieku średniego i na miejscu kupił dwudziestoletniego Jaguara Sovereign – z kierownicą po tej drugiej stronie. Jaguar miał szwankującą klimatyzację, tapicerkę z prawdziwej skóry, tablicę rozdzielczą z prawdziwego drewna, czterolitrowy silnik, doskonałe hamulce i inne atrakcje, z których Giles surowo zabraniał jej korzystać.

Po śmietniku spacerowała wrona, usiłując dostać się do resztek po czyimś śniadaniu. Powyżej, w załomie, gdzie zbiegały się dwie ściany kamienicy, na wietrze powiewało pranie. Ktoś z sąsiadów nosił czerwone gacie. Być może pan od pudla. Faith odsłoniła samochodowe lusterko i wyjęła z kieszeni plecaka kredkę do oczu. Nie mogła się nigdzie pokazać taka goła.

Skrzypnęła otwierana brama. Po chwili do samochodu wsiadł zdyszany Giles, hołubiąc swój podróżny neseser i trzymając kluczyki w zębach.

— Znajomy wypisał mi receptę na leki dla Dany — powiedział, wycierając swój lśniący breloczek ze skaczącym jaguarem w chusteczkę. — Musimy podskoczyć jeszcze do apteki i możemy jechać.

— Ja chcę Pepsi. Muszę zakupić Pepsi.

— Obok apteki są delikatesy, kupisz mi jeszcze herbatę mrożoną.

— Z przyjemnością. Każda epicka misja jest nie do wykonania bez napojów z lodówki.

Giles prychnął, ale był szczerze rozbawiony. Zrobili konieczne zakupy i wyjechali z Bath na drogę na Chippenham, a potem przed Swindon wjechali na M4. Giles wyraźnie się spieszył – na ogół nie przekraczał prędkości, ale na autostradzie nie schodził poniżej osiemdziesięciu pięciu mil na godzinę. Faith wygrzebała ze schowka Hard Rock Magazine i zagłębiła się w lekturze. Nogi trzymała na desce rozdzielczej, więc Giles dla porządku klepnął ją raz w kolano, chociaż musiał już wiedzieć, że to nigdy nie skutkowało.

Oczywiście tuż za zjazdem na Londyn wpakowali się w korek. Dana przebudziła się wtedy ze swojego narkotycznego snu i Faith podała jej dwie tabletki i puszkę Pepsi. Dziewczyna wzięła je posłusznie i siedziała nieruchomo, patrząc przez okno. Nie mówiła nic, ale Faith czasem czuła jej wzrok wwiercający się w tył jej czaszki.

Na miejsce dotarli w porze późnego lunchu. Giles wyskoczył z Jaguara, wystukał szyfr na elektronicznym zamku bramy i wprowadził samochód do garażu. W środku stało kilka innych wozów: poobijana półciężarówka, zielony LandRover, stary garbus, dwa Mini Morrisy. Z zewnątrz oddział londyński wyglądał na zapuszczony, ale wewnątrz było już widać, że weszli do bogato dotowanej "szkoły dla dziewcząt". Wszystko świeciło nowością, dziewczyny były dobrze ubrane, a część miała na sobie nowoczesny sprzęt. Z kątów migały oczy kamer.

Była to świetnie zarządzana instytucja i to bynajmniej nie za sprawą Gilesa: pod jego nieobecność rządy sprawowała kierownik, pani Booster, która kiedyś była dyrektorką prawdziwego liceum, a do Rady dołączyła za sprawą córki wybranej do celów wyższych tamtego feralnego dnia 2003 roku. Pani Booster wiadomości o demonach i wampirach przyjęła równie stoicko co o niezapłaconych rachunkach i kiedy jej podopieczne walczyły z tymi pierwszymi, ona zmagała się z tymi drugimi. Faith była zdania, że to tylko dzięki niej ten kolos na glinianych nogach jeszcze się z hukiem nie wywrócił.

Na widok Gilesa zaczęło się poruszenie, kilka nastoletnich pogromczyń zbiegło na podwórku i narobiło rabanu. Na szczęście przejęły też opiekę nad Daną, więc Faith mogła spokojnie zapalić papierosa i obserwować rozwój wydarzeń. Jedną z dziewczyn podtrzymujących wariatkę pamiętała jeszcze z Sunnydale, ale druga była jej zupełnie obca. Nic dziwnego, pomiędzy drużynami panowała rotacja, jednego dnia mieszkało się w Rzymie, a drugiego w Chicago.

— Faith — powiedział Giles, wyciągając z samochodu jej plecak.

— Już pędzę. — Zagasiła papierosa na balustradzie schodów i dołączyła do jedynego mężczyzny w okolicy. Giles lubił zaznaczać, że Faith, mimo braku jakiejkolwiek formalnej posady w Radzie, ma tam coś do powiedzenia. Sama zainteresowana nie wtrącała się, dopóki nie robili czegoś absolutnie głupiego.

Potem było nudno. Wprawdzie dostali lunch i kawę – a Faith nawet zjadła połowę lunchu Gilesa i wypiła jego kawę – ale cała ta dyskusja o środkach bezpieczeństwa i kompetencjach oddziałów była tak męcząco rozwlekła i nieciekawa, że scyzoryk otwierał się w kieszeni. Po góra piętnastu minutach Faith bujała się na krześle, patrzyła przez okno i bardzo, ale to bardzo chciało jej się zapalić.

— Nie mogę pozwolić, aby coś podobnego się wydarzyło — ciągnął Giles, akcentując „podobnego” za pomocą uderzenia dłonią w stół. — Przecież to jest jedna wielka niewiadoma. Jak uciekła? Jak dojechała do Bath? Co robiła po drodze? Tak nie może być! Dziewczyna jest niebezpieczna i myślałem, że kiedy ją tu umieszczaliśmy, było to jasne.

— Muszę przyznać, że być może został popełniony jakiś błąd… — tłumaczył się nerwowo Andrew. — Ale proszę, mentorze, ta odpowiedzialność jest rozłożona na wszystkich, przecież nie było cię tutaj, kiedy to się stało i być może dlatego to się stało…

— Nie, Andrew — wcięła się jedna ze starszych pogromczyń. Obok niej siedziały te dwie, które miały zajmować się Daną: jedna wyglądała jakby była na kacu, a druga, jakby miała zapaść się pod ziemię. — Daliśmy ciała, nie można dopuścić, aby to stało się znowu, ale przejdźmy do meritum…

Meritum siedziało naprzeciwko i nie spuszczało z Faith oczu. Było w tej dziewczynie coś niepokojącego i Faith miała wrażenie, że wcale nie chodzi o psychozę. Dana miała w sobie coś, co kazało się zastanawiać nad sensem powszechnego dostępu do edukacji, zakazu używania broni palnej bez zezwolenia i miejsc parkingowych dla niepełnosprawnych.

— G-man… — Szturchnęła Gilesa w bok. — Ja cię tego, ale czy mogę stąd spłynąć?

— Idź, ale proszę, wróć na wieczór.

— Dobra, dobra.

Wyszła na korytarz, rozejrzała się i natychmiast sięgnęła po paczkę Kentów. Rany, co za suchar. To było niehumanitarne, te dyskusje. Zresztą w ten sposób nic z Dany nie wyciągną, tylko się pokłócą. Trzeba odczekać na dobry moment i po prostu z nią porozmawiać, jak wojownik z wojownikiem i baba z babą.

— Pewnie złapała stopa — powiedział ktoś.

Faith odwróciła się szybko, nie wypuszczając papierosa z ust. Na ławce pod oknem siedziała jedna z dziewczyn, które pomagały wprowadzić Danę do budynku. Na kolanach miała laptopa, w ustach lizaka.

— Co?

— Dana. Pewnie złapała stopa do Bath. Raczej nie wpadła na autobus — wyjaśniła dziewczyna. Była ruda i miała sympatyczną, otwartą twarz, która dość ogólnie kojarzyła się z europejskimi filmami niszowymi. Mówiła z obcym akcentem.

— Pewnie tak — odparła Faith. Jak dotąd nie przyszło jej to do głowy. — Papierosa? — Wyciągnęła przed siebie paczkę.

— Dzięki, ale nie palę przed osiemnastą.

— Ciekawy zwyczaj. — Faith wyciągnęła rękę. — Faith. Ten gorszy oryginał.

Dziewczyna odłożyła laptop i wstała, żeby się z nią przywitać. Wyglądała na lekko spłoszoną tą ostatnią deklaracją.

— Małgorzata Zgorzelewska. — Była nieco niższa od Faith, ale solidniej zbudowana. Uścisk ręki miała mocny, nie jak te omdlałe rączynie, które podawały niektóre dziewczyny.

— Ja pieprzę, jak to się wymawia?

Małgorzata przyglądała się jej przez chwilę, a potem potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie przejmuj się, wszyscy mają z tym problemy.

— No, nic dziwnego. Masz jakąś ksywkę?

— Gosia.

— Gosha.

Faith wypuściła dym nosem i przez chwilę planowała zapytać, skąd wzięło się to dziwaczne nazwisko, ale Gosha ją uprzedziła:

— Jestem z Polski. Z Krakowa. Studiowałam tam iberystykę. A tu studiuję gromienie. To znaczy, nie w tej chwili, bo uciekłam z zajęć.

Faith roześmiała się, gestykulując papierosem i rozsypując wokoło popiół.

— Wow! Ciesz się, że nie masz ze mną niczego, bo nieźle bym cię opieprzyła. A tak mam to w pompie.

— Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłam, że poprowadzisz jakiś przedmiot.

No, to zarobiło chwilę pełnej skrępowania ciszy.

— Zapewniam cię, że to nie wyszłoby żadnej z was na zdrowie. — Faith zagasiła papierosa na parapecie i grzecznie wyrzuciła niedopałek do śmietnika. — Słyszałam, że mam bardzo zły wpływ na młode umysły. Degenerujący, nawet. Na pewno nie chcesz zapalić?

Gosha pokręciła głową.

— No to w takim razie czas na mnie. Na razie.

— Na razie — odparła Zgorzelewska, czy jakkolwiek się to wymawiało. Wyglądała na zdumioną, jakby nareszcie dotarło do niej, kogo poznała. Czarna legenda musiała na tej uczelni wyprzedzać Faith o kilka długości.

Zbiegła schodami na dół, kiwnęła głową znudzonej dziewczynie siedzącej w dyżurce. Główne wyjście prowadziło prosto na jedną ze starszych, bardziej zaniedbanych londyńskich ulic. O tym, jakie miejsce właśnie się opuściło, głosiła tylko mała tabliczka przy drzwiach wejściowych: "St. Joanne's – prywatna wyższa szkoła dla dziewcząt". Faith podejrzewała, że byłoby to "St. Buffy", gdyby tylko jakąś Buffy ogłoszono kiedyś świętą.

Wsadziła ręce do kieszeni kurtki, pogrzebała trochę obcasem w błocie na chodniku, rozejrzała się i wreszcie ruszyła do przodu. Po drodze widziała tylko babcię z pieskiem, dzieci wracające ze szkoły i dwoje Pakistańczyków kłócących się o zakupy. Nie była to specjalnie ruchliwa część miasta, ale zapewne o to chodziło – o niską dzierżawę i dyskrecję.

Na rogu potknęła się o niedosuniętą pokrywę wejścia do kanałów, zaklęła, ledwie złapała równowagę. Jednak instynkt jej nie zawiódł. Wkrótce stanęła przed drzwiami małego, usytuowanego w suterenie pubu, który mógł jej zaoferować nie tylko to jedno, zimne piwo, którego tak desperacko pragnęła, ale też miejsce, w którym mogła spokojnie zapalić i zastanowić się, o co mogło chodzić z tą mistyczną wariatką. Mówiąc krótko: azyl.

Pchnęła drzwi i weszła. W środku panował zasnuty dymem półmrok. Na telewizorze ustawionym ponad barem leciał jakiś stary serial, który bez przekonania oglądało kilku lokalnych pijaczków dyskutujących półgłosem o polityce. Barman był doszczętnie znudzonym, starszawym facetem; nalewał właśnie drinka komuś, kto siedział przy drugim końcu baru. Faith kochała takie miejsca. Natychmiast usiadła na wysokim stołku koło nalewaków.

— Jedno piwko poproszę — powiedziała ostrożnie i po kilkukrotnym powtórzeniu sobie tego wyrażenia w myśli. Chciała brzmieć jak tubylec.

— Jakie? Jasne, ciemne?

— Jakie uważasz, szefie.

Szef nalał jej Murphy’s i wskazał grubym palcem cennik. Położyła funty na barze i napiła się łapczywie. Boże, jaki ten pierwszy łyk był zawsze dobry!

Odstawiła kufel i przeciągnęła się leniwie. Potem podrapała w kącik oka, na tyle ostrożnie, żeby nie rozmazać sobie makijażu. Coś nie pozwalało jej się odprężyć: kark swędział, włoski na przedramionach stawały dęba, ale nie był to alarm ostrzegający zwykle o obecności pijawki w okolicy. Brakowało tego dreszczyku przebiegającego po krzyżu. Było za to interesujące ciepło w innym miejscu.

Spojrzała w bok i w dokładnie tym samym momencie z końca baru zerknął na nią Spike.


	3. Chapter 3

— Spike?! — wypaliła. Spike odwrócił się do ściany, jakby w ten sposób mógłby zniknąć z jej pola widzenia. — Przecież ty nie…

Zsunęła się ze swojego stołka, podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła rękę. Spike, nie patrząc, złapał ją za nadgarstek.

— Ręce przy sobie — ostrzegł. Był trochę pijany. Na pewno pachniał, jakby był pijany.

— Spike, ty pieprzony czubku, co tu w ogóle robisz? Przecież prawie byłam przy tym, jak cię spopieliło! — Usiadła obok i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Zakurzone glany, dżinsy, czarny t-shirt, skórzany płaszcz i zaczesane gładko tlenione włosy – wyglądał tak jak zawsze, tylko rysy miał ostrzejsze w porównaniu do tego Spike’a z Revello Drive 1630.

Spojrzał na nią spode łba.

— Wróciłem. No i co? Wielka mi rzecz. Trochę męczące, takie ciągłe wracanie.

— Co ty pieprzysz. — Szturchnęła go w ramię, zniecierpliwiona. — Mów, natychmiast.

Zasłonił się słabo ręką.

— Czemu mam ci się z czegokolwiek zwierzać, dzikusko? Lepiej udawaj, że nadal mnie nie ma. Tak będzie łatwiej dla wszystkich.

Faith popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a potem klepnęła się w udo i wstała. Wróciła na swoje miejsce, wzięła piwo i podeszła do Spike'a po raz kolejny, tym razem spokojnym, kołyszącym się krokiem.

— O, cześć — powiedziała, siadając obok. — Fajnie, choć nieco zaskakująco, cię tutaj widzieć.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale podchwycił.

— Faith. Jak zawsze grająca na nerwach.

— I po tym mnie poznają w tłumie. — Potrząsnęła włosami. — Rany, nudno tutaj. A ja naiwna myślałam, że jak przyjadę do Londynu, to coś się będzie działo. A tu w kółko to samo. Drużyny, bla bla bla. Fundusze, bla bla bla. Kurs staroniemieckiego, bla bla bla. Nie uwierzyłbyś, czym zanudzają te dziewczyny. Nie znam ani słowa po staroniemiecku i jakoś żyję.

Spike w międzyczasie zapalił papierosa, taniego i smrodliwego. Sięgnęła po swoje, ale pokręcił głową.

— Ostatnia zapałka.

— Nie szkodzi.

Przytknęła swojego papierosa do jego. Uniósł brwi, ale pozwolił jej odpalić. Przez chwilę oddychali tym samym dymem, a potem Spike odchylił się i powiedział:

— Byłem z Angelem.

— Tak? Ciekawe.

— Nie powiesz. — Dopił swoją whisky i poprosił barmana o sok pomidorowy, zimny. Faith spokojnie sączyła swoje piwo. — Wolfram & Hart przywrócili mnie do życia i ucieleśnili. Kapitan Czółko strasznie to przeżywał, bo nagle przestał mieć monopol na duszę. Potem unikałem kolejnej apokalipsy. Teraz wróciłem do kraju. Tak to w skrócie wygląda. Wzruszyła cię moja historia?

— Jeszcze "zapomniałem poinformować B o swojej nędznej egzystencji".

— O-o. Wkraczasz na niebezpieczny grunt nieswojego interesu.

Spojrzała na niego koso. Wydawał się z trudem utrzymywać pozory chłodnej bezczelności. Musiała mu dać więcej czasu; czasem taka fasada była jedynym, co ratowało od totalnego kryzysu. Dobrze, że zaczęli rozmawiać drugi raz. Była strasznie dumna, że na to wpadła. Być może B miała rację i na pewnym poziomie byli do siebie wystarczająco podobni, by się rozumieć.

— Jest tutaj czy w Rzymie? — zapytał.

— Jest w krainie kiltów. Ale nic nie wiem, nie rozmawiamy ze sobą.

— O, znowu?

— Drobne nieporozumienie. Wiesz, jaka jest, kiedy do końca ci nie ufa. Najpierw strzela, pytań nie zadaje w ogóle, odpowiedzi nie chce słuchać. Pif-paf.

Wykonała ręką gest udający ruch rewolwerowca. Barman rzucił jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a Spike uśmiechnął się bardzo nieludzko: wyglądał jak ofiara głodu, a tacy ludzie na ogół się nie uśmiechają.

Znowu rozmawiali tak, jakby nie widzieli się dwa tygodnie, a nie dwa lata. Tak jak wówczas, i teraz nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Tak jak zawsze, Faith nie uważała tego za wystarczającą przesłankę, żeby powiedzieć sobie stop.

— No i w Cleveland ciułałam trochę, żeby kupić sobie motor — opowiadała mu z brodą opartą na łokciu i drugim piwem przed sobą. — Powoli, ale stopniowo zbliżałam się do odpowiedniej sumki. A Robin mi nagle wypieprzył z kupnem samochodu. Kupiłem ci samochód, powiedział zadowolony. A ja na to, że nie chciałam samochodu, tylko motor i na dodatek miałam go sobie kupić sama, bo to połowa przyjemności, nie? A on mówi, że wóz jest praktyczniejszy. A ja sorry, chciałam ten cholerny motor, z własnej kasy. A on jakby mnie nie słuchał: że może da się to jeszcze odkręcić i załatwić motocykl. Następnego dnia wystawiłam go do wiatru. Bo jak to mówią? Przelał się kielich goryczy?

— Czara goryczy, kotku — poprawił ją Spike. — Ja mam motor, ale tego… — Podrapał się po karku. — Skończyło mi się paliwo i jestem spłukany.

— Gdzie go zostawiłeś?

— Na Picadilly.

— I myślisz, że jeszcze tam stoi? — Faith wykazała się wiarą w ludzi. — Hej, a jak tu w ogóle dotarłeś?

— Kanałami. Myślisz, że to pierwszy raz, jak jestem w Londynie? Wracałem tu już kilkukrotnie, to mój dom. Znam szczurze zaułki.

— Czyli zostawiłeś dwa kółka na Picadilly i przylazłeś tutaj pić, bo zanadto boisz się pokazać na oczy w szkole?

Spike milczał, przyglądając się swojej szklance.

— O Boże, trafiłam, nie? I to na dodatek pewnie trwa ze trzy dni?

Popatrzył na nią, wydymając wargi.

— Po prostu się zastanawiam — powiedział opryskliwie. — Nie wiem, czy chcę się znowu z wami zadawać.

— Żałosne.

— Odpieprz się.

— Sam się odpieprz. A właściwie to poczekaj, muszę siku, a potem idziemy.

— Nie wiem, skąd pomysł, że gdziekolwiek z tobą idę — odezwał się zza drzwi łazienki, kiedy Faith podciągała majtki.

— Jak to? Pożyczę ci na paliwko i obronię przed Gilesem, nie możesz nie iść.

— Mogę zatankować bak i odjechać w swoją stronę.

— I oboje wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz. — Otworzyła drzwi kabiny ramieniem i szturchnęła Spike'a łokciem w drodze do pokrytej zaciekami umywalki. Nie odbijał się w lustrze, oczywiście. Widać było tylko dym z papierosa unoszący się na wysokości jej głowy. — Masz może wodę kolońską czy coś? Nie chcę walić na kilometr piwem.

Kiedy wyszli z pubu, robiło się już ciemno. Podjechali na Picadilly autobusem, który był bardzo zatłoczony, ale ich pojawienie się i silne barowe wonie połączone z gryzącą wodą toaletową natychmiast magicznie spowodowały pojawienie się wolnego miejsca. Przez skrzyżowanie przebiegli w zupełnie niedozwolonym miejscu, śmiejąc się w głos z właściwie nie wiadomo czego. Motocykl nadal przykuty był koło zejścia na stację metra.

— Ha, widzisz? — ucieszył się Spike. — Ile mi pożyczysz?

— Tyle, żeby starczyło mi na fajki i spodziewaj się mega-odsetek.

Spike z sympatią pokazał jej dwa palce.

Zaholowali motor na najbliższe BP. Kiedy Spike lał do baku do oporu, Faith oglądała jego maszynę: była to poobijana Honda Shadow, która miała już swoje lata i wyglądała, jakby właściciel w ogóle jej nie szanował. Najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie było.

Miał jeden kask. Faith uznała, że jej głowa jest cenniejsza i wrażliwsza i nałożyła go. Potem przez chwilę przepychali się przy kierownicy, przy czym Spike wygrał tylko dlatego, że włożył kluczyki w swoje spodnie. Usiadła za nim, objęła go w pasie – a nie było tam wiele do obejmowania – i odjechali.

Spike prowadził jak ciężko popieprzony. Można by go odnajmować ludziom, którzy poszukują tego dreszczyku i przypływu adrenaliny w życiu.

W St. Joanne's Giles nie był ani specjalnie zaskoczony, ani zachwycony jego widokiem.

— Spike. Długo się nie widzieliśmy.

— No cześć, cześć, Rupes. Ostrzegam, jestem cały czas po dobrej stronie mocy. — Spike uniósł ostrzegawczo dłonie. Faith uśmiechnęła się do Gilesa zza jego ramienia.

— I nadal masz to samo poczucie humoru, wspaniale. Wejdźcie i dołączcie do wszystkich przy wieczornym posiłku, porozmawiamy później.

Spike zrzucił płaszcz i poszedł przodem. Faith chciała iść za nim, ale Giles ją zatrzymał.

— Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? — szepnął, trzymając ją za łokieć.

Cofnęła się i złapała go za nadgarstek. Kiedyś rzuciłaby nim o ścianę i boleśnie wykręciła rękę za plecy.

— A jaki? Zapomniałeś już, ile dla was wszystkich zrobił? Jezu, ty jednak jesteś krótkowzroczny.

— Kiedy ostatnio coś o nim słyszałem, był związany z Wolfram & Hart.

— Słyszałeś? No patrz, więc ty wiedziałeś, że się nie zjarał na skwarek? I nie raczyłeś nikomu powiedzieć?

— Andrew spotkał go w Los Angeles. Spike sam prosił, by nikomu o tym nie mówić.

— Ale czemu?

— Sama go zapytaj. Chyba nadajecie na tych samych falach — powiedział Giles z uśmiechem, który mimo wyraźnych starań nie był szczery.

— Na pewno go zapytam, nie martw się.

Spike, nieporuszony tę gorączkową szeptaniną, czaił się przy drzwiach z miną skazańca.

— Już tego żałuję.

— Patrz, ja też.

Otworzyła drzwi i powitał ją gwar dziewczęcych głosów. Przy wielkim stole nad obfitą kolacją siedziało kilkanaście uczących się fachu pogromczyń. Na widok Faith i Spike'a najpierw zapadła cisza, a potem hałas wybuchł ze zdwojoną siłą.

Giles posadził ich u szczytu stołu, pomiędzy rybą po grecku a kurczakiem w curry. Dziewczyny, początkowo trochę niepewne, potem napadły na nich, podekscytowane i żądne odpowiedzi. Spike musiał wytłumaczyć się ze swojej domniemanej śmierci. Minuta po minucie odzyskiwał rezon: zachwyt i lekka obawa, z jakimi na niego patrzono, wyraźnie mu służyły.

Faith ochoczo nałożyła sobie podwójną porcję kurczaka. Któraś z dziewczyn nalała jej herbaty, inna wcisnęła kawałek ciasta. Jeszcze inna, ciemnoskóra i skośnooka przyglądała jej się ciekawsko z drugiej strony stołu, ale nie śmiała podejść. Najwyraźniej nie wszystkie były takie odważne jak dziewczyna z Krakowa.

— Hej, G. — Faith odchyliła się na krześle. Giles położył rękę na oparciu krzesła gestykulującego zamaszyście Spike'a i zerknął na nią znad okularów. — Może ci się nawet przydamy, co?

— Bardzo gorąco na to liczę, Faith. Kiedy zjesz, musisz zobaczyć się z Daną. Spike w tym czasie może pozabawiać towarzystwo, byle tylko nie mówił niczego głupiego.

— Ja nigdy nie mówię niczego głupiego — wtrącił się Spike, nie tracąc wątku. — Oo! Dziękuję ci, boskie dziewczę! Już myślałem, że tu uschnę!

Gosha, która wręczyła mu wysoką szklankę wypełnioną czymś, co w przybliżeniu wyglądało jak Cola, dzielnie walczyła z oblewającym ją rumieńcem. Faith wrzuciła ostatni kęs kurczaka do ust i zwolniła dziewczynie miejsce. Giles wstał również i wyszli ramię w ramię, pozostawiając Spike'a w towarzystwie kilkunastu rozgadanych pogromczyń. Ożywioną dyskusję i śmiechy słychać było jeszcze na korytarzu.

St. Joanne's było dość rozległe. W budynku znajdowały się przypominające akademik pokoje dla czterdziestu dziewczyn, kilka sal wykładowych, dwie gimnastyczne, pracownia komputerowa i techniczna, biblioteka, infirmeria, pomieszczenia gospodarcze typu kuchnia i łazienki. Ponadto mieścił się tu strych i spore piwnice. Można było się zgubić.

Dana przebywała w izolatce przy gabinecie medycznym. Faith została wpuszczona do środka po przyobiecaniu, że będzie uważać i postara się jej nie prowokować. Niepotrzebnie, bo Dana nie wydawała się już nią specjalnie interesować: siedziała na łóżku i patrzyła w ścianę. Obok niej leżał blok rysunkowy i połamane pastele.

Na kartce z wierzchu narysowany był Wesley. A przynajmniej tak można było przypuszczać: na pociągniętej kilkoma kreskami twarzy sypał się czarny zarost, w nieco koślawej ręce tkwiła strzelba, a nad całością rysunku dominowała brązowa zamszowa kurtka.

Faith przez chwilę poczuła się jak w filmie. Rozmasowała pokryte gęsią skórką ramiona i przyjrzała się pokrytej obrazkami ścianie. Prawie każdy z nich przedstawiał sceny przemocy, a ogólną stylistyką przypominały koszmarne karteczki Gilesa z Sunnydale, których używał do komunikowania się z tą biedną Azjatką.

— Hej, możesz mi wytłumaczyć któreś z tych hieroglifów? — zagadnęła dyżurującą w izolatce dziewczynę, Ingę Marcom, która miała na sobie żółty sweter z napisem "Drużyna Andrew". Faith wolała nie pytać.

Inga, która skończyła psychiatrię w Barcelonie, wstała ochoczo ze swojego fotela.

— Hm… Tutaj mamy scenki przedstawiające pierwszą pogromczyni. Sporo, prawda? Zazwyczaj jest sama, rzadziej podczas walki z tym czarnym tutaj… które uważamy za pierwszego wampira zgładzonego przez pogromczynię. Dana zachowuje się, jakby w jej pamięci było to jeszcze świeże, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Faith pokiwała głową. Sama miała dość koszmarne wspomnienia z czasów starożytnych.

— Nieco poniżej historyczne wydarzenia… niektóre dało się zidentyfikować. To Kishi Minomoto. Ildikó Gellert i księżna Elżbieta Batory. Catherine Hogarth. Angela Martignetti. Britta Kessler…

— Dobra, nieważne. A to?

— Historia najnowsza. O, tu jesteś ty. Tu Spike i Buffy Summers. Angelus i Drusilla w Sunnydale. Rupert Giles i Ethan Rayne. Xander Harris na tle płonącego Sunnydale High. Buffy Summers w potyczce z Adamem. Nie wiemy natomiast, co to jest, ani nie zidentyfikowaliśmy tych postaci…

— To słabo. — Faith wskazała dolny rysunek. — To, ja cię proszę, jest wypisz-wymaluj Hotel Hyperion w Los Angeles. To jest Cordelia Chase. Jakaś dziwnie wykręcona… pewnie ma swoje wizje. No a to jest Wesley Wyndam-Pryce… — Podniosła obrazek z łóżka. — Tu też, pewnie z Fred, jak jej było, Burkle? Szlag, czemu jest częściowo niebieska?

Inga Marcos wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie jest już sobą — powiedziała Dana, wstając z łóżka. Poruszała się dziwnie sztywno. Jej przekrzywiona głowa przywodziła na myśl owada. — Wydarto jej siebie. Jest królową, ale bez królestwa.

— O czym ona teraz gada? — zapytała bezgłośnie Faith. Inga pokręciła głową. Może nie umiała czytać z ruchu warg.

Dana przeszła kilka kroków, zrobiła obrót w miejscu, po czym nagle znalazła się tuż obok Faith i położyła jej głowę na ramieniu.

— On już tutaj jest. Ale wiem, że ty też. Ty – silna.

Osunęła się powoli na kolana i objęła Faith mocno w pasie, przyciskając głowę do jej bioder. Miała potężny uścisk.

— Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby kogoś dobrowolnie dotykała — powiedziała cicho Inga, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni spodni.

Faith też pierwszy raz widziała, żeby ktoś jej tak dotykał i nie został odepchnięty. Przez chwilę stała sztywno, z dłońmi uniesionymi w ostrzegawczym geście, a potem pogłaskała Danę po głowie. Dziewczyna miała świeżo umyte, miękkie włosy, które pachniały owocowym szamponem.

●

Nieco później Faith paliła na parkingu papierosa, marząc już tylko o szklaneczce whisky i łóżku, kiedy zobaczyła Andrew. Usiłowała schować się za LandRoverem, ale on zdążył ją zauważyć i od razu przytruchtał bliżej z ważniackim wyrazem na twarzy.

— O Jezu, co znowu? — zapytała, żeby ukrócić popisy oratorskie.

— Giles cię szukał i…

— Już idę. — Z rezygnacją zagasiła papierosa na błotniku.

Giles był w sali konferencyjnej, z Maritą Zimmermann, solidnie zbudowaną Niemką, która od lat szkoliła się w karate, jeszcze zanim odkryła, że pięścią przebija betonowe ściany. Marita miała dwadzieścia siedem lat, trochę doświadczenia w pracy w liceum oraz chłodny, analityczny umysł, który pomagał utrzymać w karbach młodsze i bardziej niesforne koleżanki. Faith bardzo ją lubiła za bezpośredniość i bezpretensjonalność.

Naprzeciwko Gilesa, który siedział u szczytu stołu z defensywnie założonymi na piersi rękami, stał młody mężczyzna w skórzanym stroju motocyklisty. Na ramieniu miał naszywkę Yamahy, przy uchu zestaw słuchawkowy, ale w rozpięciu kurtki widać było splot różnej maści amuletów. Mógł mieć ze trzydzieści lat. Był krótko ścięty i wyglądał na dobrze odżywionego Szweda.

— Faith — odchrząknął Giles. — To Andy McKay. Andy jest synem mojego świętej pamięci kolegi Oswalda McKaya, który wyznaczył Wesleya Wyndam-Pryce'a na twojego obserwatora.

Faith nagle zaczęła rozumieć.

— Niemiło mi poznać — powiedziała, potrząsając dłonią Andy'ego. Od razu zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak szybko zdołałaby złamać mu rękę.

— A dla mnie zaszczyt — powiedział McKay. — Doceniam, że chcieliście się ze mną spotkać.

— To lekka nadinterpretacja — stwierdził Giles, przecierając okulary. — To pan pojawił się pod drzwiami St. Joanne's, żądając widzenia się ze mną i powołując się, zgoła niefortunnie, na swojego ojca.

— Proszę nie myśleć, że niechęć, jaką do siebie żywiliście, była dla mnie tajemnicą.

— Skąd wiedziałeś pan, gdzie nas szukać? — zapytała Faith.

— Udawałem, że jestem siedemnastolatką, której szklanki i telefony komórkowe zaczęły nagle pękać w rękach — uśmiechnął się Andy. — Urocza reklama, swoją drogą. Podobnie strona internetowa. Bardzo profesjonalna.

— Do rzeczy, panie McKay. Jest późno, wszyscy są zmęczeni.

— Panie Giles, nie zjawiłem się tutaj w imieniu swojego ojca…

— Zważywszy, że zginął on ponad dwa lata temu — przerwał mu Giles. Faith i Marita spiorunowały go wzrokiem.

— Otóż to — zgodził się Andy, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Chodzi bardziej o przyszłe pokolenia. Usiłuję skompletować dokumenty dotyczące Rady i części mi brakuje. Domyślam się, że pan jest w posiadaniu tych zapisów i ksiąg. Nie domagam się ich przekazania…

Mina Gilesa jasno mówiła, co sądził o takim rozwiązaniu.

— …Tylko chociaż możliwości wglądu, a najchętniej współpracy. Jestem z wykształcenia historykiem-archiwistą, mam w domu prywatne zbiory taty i wszystko, co ocalało z pożaru. Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że to bardzo cenne materiały.

— Był pan szkolony na obserwatora?

— Kilka lat. Potem wolałem kształcić się normalnie.

— Proszę mnie posłuchać, McKay. — Giles nachylił się i oparł łokcie na blacie. — Istnieje powód, dla którego dotąd unikałem komunikowania się z ocalałymi członkami i protegowanymi Rady. Mianowicie, w tej organizacji zupełnie odchodzimy od tamtych wzorców i nie chciałbym, żeby cokolwiek, nawet podprogowo, że się tak wyrażę, przeniknęło w nasze szeregi.

Faith musiała przyznać, że kiedy G tak mówił, to dreszcze przebiegały jej po krzyżu. Interesujące doznanie.

— Rozumiem pana opór — nie ustawał McKay. Położył ręce na biodrach i starał się wyglądać dzielnie, ale jego metr osiemdziesiąt pięć nie robił na Faith wrażenia. — Ale te materiały to nie tylko kroniki i robota papierkowa. To także informacje wyższego rzędu. Między innymi, jak uczynić z pogromczyni zwykłą dziewczynę.

Giles wstał. Marita wstała. Faith usiadła i przypomniał jej się Wesley.


	4. Chapter 4

— O czym myślisz? — zapytał Spike. — I kopsnij szluga.

— Częstuj się.

Rzuciła mu paczkę. Zapalił i przysiadł naprzeciwko niej na parapecie. Byli w kanciapie za gabinetem Gilesa, który nadal uczestniczył w zajadłej dyskusji w sali konferencyjnej.

— Mentole? — zapytał zniesmaczony Spike. — Jezu.

— Nie wiem, dziewczynom takie skonfiskowałam. Wybacz, jeśli nie odpowiadają twoim wyrafinowanym gustom.

— A ciebie co tak rozjuszyło?

— Nie słyszałeś? Gdzie się chowałeś przez cały wieczór? Jakiś gościu wmaszerował tutaj i powiedział: "Ludzie! Mam antidotum na gromienie!" — Faith zaczęła gestykulować za pomocą ręki, w której trzymała papierosa, rozsiewając wokół popiół. — "Jest bardzo stare i tajemnicze, ale może je wam dam!" A wszyscy stwierdzili, że to genialny pomysł i w ogóle czemu by go nie wprowadzić w życie!

— To chyba nie do końca tak było — oświadczył Spike, wydmuchując dym i kładąc jedną obutą w glana stopę na parapecie. — Z tego, co słyszałem, zdania są podzielone. Osobiście myślę…

Mruknęła coś niezrozumiale, patrząc na ciemny kontur odległego komina elektrociepłowni.

— Wiem — ciągnął Spike — nikogo specjalnie nie obchodzi, co myślę, ale pozwól, że ci się zwierzę. Uważam, że to idiotyczny pomysł. Widzisz, bycie pogromczynią to taki… dar. Jesteście wyjątkowe. Dotąd wszystkie z tych dziewczyn miały tylko potencjał, a teraz mają również… nie wiem… środki, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Dostały w prezencie coś szczególnego. Fakt, że nagle, ale superbohaterów na ogół nikt nie pyta, czy chcą nimi być. Ale czegoś takiego się nie odrzuca. Wy zmieniacie świat. No wiesz.

Spike nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Wydawał się bardzo wierzyć w to, co mówi. Miał palce poplamione od nikotyny, ale w jego płucach nie mógł osadzić się rak. Idealny palacz, powinni go sprzedać Marlboro.

Faith popatrzyła na swoje ręce i pomyślała o Danie, która zawsze już będzie przeżywać życie – i śmierć – wszystkich tych, które zostały wybrane przed nią, a nigdy nie będzie miała własnego. O tych wszystkich dziewczynach, które nie ucieszyły się, kiedy przeszył je spazm mocy ani nie użyły tej siły, aby od razu odegrać się na swoich prześladowcach. Na pewno były uczennice, które powybijały swoim chłopakom zęby albo połamały żebra ulubionemu kotu; takie, którym co noc śniła się Francuzka palona na stosie, Żydówka zarąbywana mieczem, Meksykanka wykrwawiająca się w słońcu, Afroamerykanka duszona w metrze, Eskimoska z połamanymi nogami, zamarzająca powoli na krze, wszystkie podobne jak krople wody w swojej nieuchronnej śmierci. Z pewnością istniały dziewczyny szczęśliwe w swoich bezpiecznych życiach, wystarczająco wyjątkowe bez mistycznego przeznaczenia i wystarczająco silne bez ramion podnoszących samochody.

Czy nie chciałyby zapomnieć o koszmarach i potworach?

— Już wiem — zadeklarował Spike, strzepując popiół na zewnątrz. — Ty sama się nad tym zastanawiasz.

— Spierdalaj. — Szturchnęła go czubkiem martensa.

— Zobaczyłaś nagle łatwe wyjście z tej kabały i pomyślałaś: o, to, to. Dostanę emeryturkę od Ruperta i do końca życia przystojniacy będą mi podawać drinki z palemką na plaży, a ja będę się martwić tylko tym, czy się równo opalę.

— Spierdalaj, mówię!

— Nie będę się dłużej martwić apokalipsami, juniorkami i wampirami, będę rżnąć normalnych facetów, którzy będą mieli tym razem szansę przeżyć nawet najbardziej żywiołowy seks…

Zepchnęła go jedną ręką z parapetu. Odtrącił jej dłoń i roześmiał się.

— Jesteś taka cienka w uszach, dzikusko. Jak dupa węża.

Wyszedł, zanim zdążyła znaleźć coś, czym mogłaby w niego rzucić, a miała na to straszną ochotę. Zagasiła papierosa i zatrzasnęła okno, zła jak osa.

— Sam jesteś cienki! — odkrzyknęła, chociaż pewnie i tak tego nie słyszał. — Pieprzony tchórz!

Przez chwilę krążyła jeszcze po pokoju, jak rozwścieczone zwierzę w klatce, a potem rozebrała się i położyła na wąskim tapczanie pod ścianą. Zasnęła od razu i nie obudziło jej nawet dwukrotne otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi. Rano odkryła Spike'a śpiącego w fotelu naprzeciwko, z głową na oparciu i nogami na stoliku. Miał blade i śmiesznie powykrzywiane palce od stóp, jakby ktoś mu po nich wytrwale deptał.

Przez chwilę z czystej mściwości chciała go obudzić, ale dała sobie spokój, włożyła spodnie, bluzę, zarzuciła plecak na ramię i wyszła. Giles spał na kanapie w gabinecie, nakryty marynarką i gazetą i strasznie chrapał. Jemu też nie przeszkadzała.

Na korytarzu było pusto, ale za pozamykanymi drzwiami toczyło się zwykłe życie St. Joanne's. Faith zajrzała do łazienki na parterze i nacięła się na dwie całujące się przy umywalce dziewczyny. Były tak zajęte, że prawdopodobnie nie przeszkodziłaby im nawet jakaś średniej wielkości apokalipsa. Faith wycofała się chyłkiem i wpadła na Maritę Zimmermann, ubraną w w podkoszulek i szary dres.

— Cześć — powiedziała flegmatycznie Marita. — Masz trochę czasu? Może wpadniesz na trening?

— W sumie…

— Zapraszam. Później przewidziane jest śniadanie.

Faith skusiło głównie śniadanie. Ruszyła za Maritą po wyłożonych terakotą schodach na piętro.

W sali treningowej ćwiczyło kilka dziewczyn – jedna podnosiła sztangę, druga podciągała się na drążku, dwie rozgrzewały na macie. W kącie stały manekiny udające wampiry i potworki różnej maści, skrzynia, grzebień, bieżnia, hantle. Wszystko lśniło nowością.

— Zobaczcie, kogo wam przyprowadziłam — oznajmiła Marita. Dziewczyny oderwały się od rozciągania ud i łydek i zaskoczone popatrzyły w górę. — Może mały sparring?

Faith rzuciła plecak na podłogę, zdjęła bluzę i strzeliła kostkami palców.

— Nie ma sprawy. Która pierwsza?

Dziewczyny na macie porozumiały się wzrokiem i krótko ostrzyżona brunetka ustąpiła. Druga, z jasnymi włosami związanymi na karku, wstała i wyprostowała się. Była dość wysoka i potężna, ale bardzo proporcjonalna – szerokie ramiona, szerokie biodra, silne ramiona i nogi. Miała na sobie spodnie od dresu i czarny top. Wyglądała, jakby chciała wetrzeć Faith w podłogę. Pewnie wyhodowali ją na jakichś genetycznie modyfikowanych skandynawskich kurczakach.

Faith nie dała się przestraszyć. Podskoczyła kilka razy na macie, przypominając sobie, jak walczyła z Angelusem, i uśmiechnęła się. Na twarzy Szwedki nagle zagościł wyraz nieumiejętnie ukrywanego niepokoju.

Marita stanęła na środku maty jak sędzia bokserski.

— W lewym narożniku Faith Lehane, prawdziwa pogromczyni wampirów — powiedziała z krzywym uśmiechem. — W prawym: Lena Johansson, która pragnie zostać pogromczynią, ale jeszcze trochę jej brakuje.

Lena pogroziła Maricie pięścią, a Faith wybrała sobie ten moment, żeby kopnąć ją z półobrotu. Lena upadła na matę, ale zaraz poderwała się wyćwiczonym pół-saltem, prezentując ogółowi wspaniałe mięśnie brzucha. Faith uderzyła ją w twarz i lewy bok, ale na więcej nie starczyło jej czasu, bo Lena zasypała ją gradem ciosów. W ofensywie była dość niebezpieczna, więc Faith postanowiła zmusić ją do defensywy. Uchyliła się od obu pięści, przetoczyła na bok i kopnęła znowu. Chybiła, zrobiła zwód i tym razem krawędź jej stopy zderzyła się ze szczęką przeciwniczki. Lena zachwiała się, wybita z rytmu siłą uderzenia, a Faith uderzyła ją barkiem, powaliła i przytrzymała na macie. Nawet się nie zadyszała.

Ciszę przerwało powolne klaskanie.

— Wow, to powinno się sprzedawać na kasetach wideo — powiedział Spike, opierając się nonszalancko o futrynę drzwi.

— O Jezu, to znowu ty. Jak zły sen. — Faith wstała i podała rękę przegranej Lenie. — Dzięki, Lena. Ładna walka.

— Bardzo krótka — odparła dziewczyna, dotykając swojej szczęki. — Myślałam, że wytrzymam dłużej.

— Trzy lata w więźniu robią swoje. — Faith klepnęła ją w ramię. — Masz dobre odruchy, ale musisz bardziej się pilnować. Ty, a ty co robisz, blondi?

Spike zdejmował płaszcz.

— Jak to co? Pokazuję juniorkom, jak ci się pierze tyłek.

— Ty mi spierzesz tyłek? Chyba w swoich samotnych, żałosnych snach, chłopcze.

— Nie wiem, na ile żałosnych, kochanie, ale na pewno nie…

Marita w porę wskoczyła na skrzynię, bo Spike potoczył się aż do przeciwległego kąta i wywrócił wszystkie manekiny.

Faith rozmasowała kłykcie lewej ręki. Spike otrząsnął się, ale nie wstał: skurczył się w sobie, wybił, skoczył i wpadł na Faith. Potoczyli się po macie, a potem parkiecie, wymieniając coraz silniejsze ciosy przy wtórze krzyków i gwizdów ucieszonych juniorek. W końcu Spike przygniótł Faith do podłogi i chwycił za nadgarstek, ale uderzyła go w nos łokciem drugiej ręki. Trysnęła krew, Spike złapał się za swój rzymski narząd węchu, odskoczył na bok i podciął jej nogi, kiedy usiłowała wstać. Kopnęła go w żebra, zrobiła przewrót i wstała, a wtedy przyłożył jej tak, że zobaczyła jakieś nowe konstelacje. Uderzyła na ślepo i trafiła w coś twardego – Spike nie miał najwyraźniej żadnych miękkich części – zablokowała cios, odwinęła się, wymierzyła lewy sierpowy. Spike zachwiał się, zrobił krok w bok, uchylił się i uderzył ją z byka.

Wylecieli z drzwiami na korytarz.

●

— O ile jestem w stanie zrozumieć potrzebę popisania się przed dziewczętami — perorował Giles, wycierając okulary — co można potraktować jako swoisty instruktaż, to zupełnie umyka mi sens siania wszędzie zniszczenia. Czemu wysadziliście drzwi z zawiasów? Czemu zniszczyliście ten stolik? Czym wam zawiniła ta Bogu ducha winna ławeczka?

— No, fakt, trochę nas poniosło — przyznała Faith, oglądając siniaki na nodze. Spike, który siedział obok i przyciskał sobie zimny okład do nosa, również wyglądał na skruszonego.

— Dalej nie wiem, co z tą ławeczką…

— Uważam, że użyliśmy jej bardzo nowatorsko — zatrąbił Spike zza okładu.

— Niezwykle nowatorsko — stwierdził Giles. — Równie nowatorsko, co jaskiniowcy.

— Bo jaskiniowcy mieli przewagę nad astronautami — powiedział cicho Spike.

— Co proszę?

— Nic, nieważne.

— Czasem trudno mi was traktować poważnie — wyznał im Giles, siadając za swoim biurkiem. — Nie prowokujcie się więcej nawzajem, proszę. To do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi.

Faith i Spike wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Faith wyciągnęła się w fotelu, coś strzeliło jej w krzyżu. Była poobijana, ale czuła się wspaniale. Ta idiotyczna rozmowa z wczorajszego wieczoru wydawała jej się bardzo odległa – nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że mogła chociażby rozważać zrezygnowanie z tego, co jej się należało. Okropnie abstrakcyjne.

— Co z tym… jak mu było… Andym McKayem?

— Zgodziłem się wstępnie na współpracę — odchrząknął Giles. — Materiały, które ma w posiadaniu, są zbyt niebezpieczne, żeby mogły wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Chcę je przejąć, a do tego czasu będę osobiście uważał na tego małego oszusta. Będę cię informował na bieżąco. Tymczasem, hmmm… Chciałbym…

— Masz dla mnie prackę — rozszyfrowała go Faith. — Tak?

— W pewnym sensie. Tak, w sumie tak. Mam dla ciebie nowe zajęcie.

— Ja mogę też? — Spike aż podskoczył w fotelu. — To znaczy: chyba wolisz, żebym trzymał się z dala od twoich dziewczątek, Rupes?

— Niczego bardziej nie pragnę. — Giles wyjął z szuflady jakieś dokumenty, oparł się o blat i wnikliwie przyjrzał się swoim rozmówcom. Faith prawie widziała kółeczka obracające się w jego głowie: moja Faith, rewolwer do mojego melonika, i ten cholerny wampir, który zawsze zwiastuje kłopoty, oboje trudni w utrzymaniu, więc już lepiej niech się czymś zajmą, niż rozrabiają w mojej szkole. — Pojedziecie do Cawwfryn, to trzy godziny drogi stąd. Jeden z naszych… hmm… sponsorów… ma tam swoją posiadłość. Jego córka jest chyba potencjalną, ale rodzina nie jest w stanie jej przekonać, żeby przeszła chociaż podstawowe przeszkolenie. To twoje zadanie, Faith.

Giles wręczył jej folder z dokumentami dotyczącymi niejakiej Gwendolyn Barrey. Dziewczyna miała piętnaście lat, czarne nastroszone włosy i wojowniczy wyraz twarzy na obu dołączonych zdjęciach, ale na starszym stała nad strumieniem i trzymała za ogony dwie małe ryby, a na nowszym bez wysiłku podnosiła przerzucony przez potok pień drzewa. Wśród papierów były też nagany z różnych szkół, do których uczęszczała owa latorośl i opisy zniszczenia, jakie siała przy każdej okazji. Zapowiadała się na niezłe ziółko.

— Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Spike, możesz zaanonsować panu domu, że jesteś udomowionym…

— Nie jestem…

— …wampirem z duszą, ale unikaj tego tematu z jego żoną. Ma uraz na tym tle. Barrey skarżył się też, że coś mu rozmnożyło w piwnicach, ale obawiał się sam to zbadać. Do wykurzenia albo zabicia, w zależności od tego, co tam zamieszkało, ale to chyba wiecie.

— Ile mamy tam siedzieć? — zapytała Faith.

— Ile uważacie. Do weekendu, może. Dopóki nie będziecie tutaj potrzebni. — Giles zrobił cierpiętniczą minę i poprawił zjeżdżające z nosa okulary. — Faith, miej przy sobie włączony telefon komórkowy, ale to tyle, macie wolną rękę. Pamiętajcie tylko, że chodzi o sponsora St. Joanne's. Nie wysadźcie mu domu, bardzo was proszę.

— Nie wysadzimy, G, nie wysadzimy, nie bój się. — Faith wystrzeliła w kierunku drzwi. — Nie wiem, jak was, panowie, ale mnie zdecydowanie wzywa teraz prysznic.

Spike nie zdążył nawet wstać, kiedy Giles zwrócił się do niego:

— Proszę cię jeszcze na słówko.

Wymienili spojrzenia. Spike wydawał się dość stoicki. Coś jak ci Grecy w zbrojach idący na śmierć.

Spotkali się w później przy umywalkach, gdzie Spike pracowicie układał pokrywę żelową na włosach, a Faith malowała oczy.

— I czego od ciebie chciał mój drogi Rupert? — zapytała, poprawiając kreskę pod lewym okiem.

— Wymaglował mnie a propos mojego cudownego powrotu do świata nieumarłych. I kiedy wyjechałem z Los Angeles, wiesz, takie tam. Poza tym, chyba nadal mu głupio. Miałem przyjemność obcować z bardzo skrępowanym Rupertem.

— Co z nim robić?

— Rozmawiać z nim — westchnął teatralnie Spike. — I dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że trzymacie tu tę wariatkę?

— Którą wariatkę? — Ubrudziła sobie tuszem do rzęs powieki i syknęła. — Tu są same wariatki i kilku wariatów.

— No, tą. — Spike wskazał brodą w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. — Psychotyczną juniorkę. Co mnie przykuła do rury ciepłowniczej i obcięła mi ręce piłką do metalu.

— Co? — Z wrażenia włożyła sobie aplikator do oka.

— Gdyby ludzie z tej firmy Angela mi ich nie przyszyli, nie miałbym rączek. — Zgiął ręce w łokciach i zamachał nimi do lustra. — Byłbym krwiożerczym wampirem bez rączek.

— Jezu! Prawie bym sobie oko przez ciebie wykłuła!

— No, doskonale, ty bez oczu, ja bez rączek.

— Przestań, idź stąd!

— Podbilibyśmy świat!


	5. Chapter 5

W ciągu dnia Faith zamontowała dwa kufry na Hondzie Shadow i do jednego zapakowała swoje rzeczy, a do drugiego wrzuciła dwie siekierki, kilka kołków i zapasowe ciuchy, które juniorki z uciechą wybrały dla Spike'a w centrum handlowym. Jeden t-shirt miał na plecach napis "Zły ze mnie facet". Faith miała nadzieję, że nowy właściciel długo tego nie zauważy.

Przejęcie kluczyków do motocykla było doskonałym zagraniem taktycznym.

— Siadaj i trzymaj się mocno — powiedziała do Spike'a, który wraz z zachodem słońca zjawił się na podwórku.

— To mój motor — marudził. — Na pewno nie potrafisz wycisnąć z niego tyle, ile ja.

— Gwarantuję ci, że potrafię nawet więcej. Siadaj i zobacz, załatwiłam ci kask. — Faith kochała kartę płatniczą Gilesa. W niedalekiej przyszłości okaże się nagle, że G wpadł w szał w sklepie motocyklowym i zakupił kask w kolorze czarnym, olej silnikowy, kufry H45-A o pojemności 20 litrów oraz damskie bryczesy w rozmiarze M.

Spike zapiął płaszcz, założył kask i, nadal mrucząc coś po brytyjsku, usiadł za nią na motocyklu. Faith zasygnalizowała chęć wyjazdu i ustawiła się pod bramą.

Oczywiście pokłócili się jeszcze w Londynie, bo nie byli w stanie dogadać się co do trasy. Ostatecznie wygrał kompromis. Reszta drogi upłynęła w milczeniu. Honda miała kopa; grube, bieżnikowane opony żarłocznie pochłaniały kolejne mile. Światła większych i mniejszych miejscowości przesuwały się stopniowo poza poboczami autostrady. Spike trzymał Faith w pasie lekko i niezobowiązująco, jakby mijali się w zatłoczonym korytarzu, a nie pędzili nocą po mokrej, lśniącej szosie.

Zgubili się dopiero na miejscu ("Bo kiedy ci mózg obumarł? Sto dwadzieścia lat temu?" – "ja go przynajmniej miałem, głupia czirliderko"), ale po kwadransie krążenia po opustoszałych, ciemnych ulicach, trafili na drogę wjazdową do zamku. W połowie stoku Spike przylgnął do pleców Faith. Za dnia ze stromej, pełnej zakrętów drogi z pewnością roztaczał się piękny widok, ale w świetle reflektora motoru widać było tylko przydrożne krzaki i głazy.

Brama zamku stała otworem. Na dziedzińcu otoczonym lampkami ogrodowymi stało terenowe BMW. W części okien jeszcze się świeciło. Skądś dobiegała agresywna rockowa muzyka kontrastująca ze starym, eleganckim budynkiem i otaczającymi go jeszcze starszymi murami. Dźwięk silnika motoru wywabił kogoś na zewnątrz i w drzwiach ukazała się ciemna sylwetka.

— Witam w moich skromnych progach — powiedział gospodarz, zapalając światło. Miał rumianą, okrągłą twarz i bez wahania wyszedł na podwórze się przywitać. Faith, która odczuła nawrót nieprzyjemnych wspomnień z zakresu spotkań z brytyjską arystokracją, odetchnęła z ulgą. Wyglądał na równego gościa. — Neil Barrey.

— Faith Lehane. A to Spike… Wyndam-Pryce. Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów.

— Ćśś, tylko nie mówcie tego przy Grace — odparł konspiracyjnym tonem Barrey. — Jest nieco wrażliwa na tym punkcie.

— Więc kim mam być? — zapytał Spike z sardonicznym uśmiechem, patrząc wprost na Faith.

— Nie wiem, czy to panu nie uwłacza, ale mówiłem Grace, że mamy chyba problem ze szczurami.

— Szczurołapem. No, dobra — wzruszył ramionami Spike.

Barrey zatarł ręce.

— Zapraszam do środka.

Zostawili motor w plamie światła padającej z ganku i ruszyli z gospodarzem w głąb zameczku. W korytarzu panował ziąb, a wielkie, niebieskawe lustra rozwieszone na ścianach jeszcze potęgowały to wrażenie. Faith w swoich martensach ślizgała się po posadzce.

— Wes przewraca się w grobie — powiedział jej do ucha Spike, podtrzymując ją za łokieć. Zorientowała się, że w lustrze rozmawia z powietrzem i pociągnęła go szybciej za sobą.

— Zakładając, że ma takie luksusy, jak grób. Więc przymknij się lepiej.

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

— Dobrze już, dobrze.

W przestronnej jadalni czekała na nich kolacja, którą kończyła stawiać pani domu: drobna kobieta o wyrazistych rysach i wielkich oczach, która Faith kojarzyła się z Kristin Scott-Thomas.

Przywitali się, wymienili grzecznościowe formułki i usiedli do stołu. Faith wrzuciła bieg "wcale nie jestem Amerykanką". Spike cały czas rzucał jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. W końcu kopnęła go pod stołem i zakrztusił się kawałkiem pieczeni.

— Doskonała kolacja, bardzo dziękuję — powiedziała, odwołując się do wiedzy, jaką wbijał jej do głowy G-man. — I za zaproszenie również.

— Nie ma co się kryć, nie jest to wizyta towarzyska — powiedział jowialnie Barrey, dolewając Spike'owi czerwonego wina. Spike popijał je z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem. — Mam nadzieję, że pan Giles wyłuszczył, w czym sprawa. Kochanie, czy mogłabyś jeszcze raz spróbować sprowadzić pszczółkę na dół?

Pani Barrey z niechęcią wstała od stołu.

— Mogę spróbować, ale nic państwu nie obiecuję.

Kiedy usłyszeli jej kroki na schodach, Barrey oparł łokcie na blacie antycznego, dębowego stołu i zwrócił się do nich półgłosem:

— Jeśli możecie, zejdźcie do piwnicy już dzisiaj. Zamykam drzwi na kłódkę i łańcuch, ale coraz bardziej boję się o rodzinę. Ostatnio mam wrażenie, że ktoś chodzi po domu.

Faith zwalczyła ochotę, żeby się rozejrzeć. "Dom" miał trzy piętra i jakąś kosmiczną ilość pokoi. Mogłabym tam niepostrzeżenie zamieszkać przynajmniej jeszcze jedna rodzina, oprócz tej jednej, gdzie mąż najwyraźniej ukrywał przed żoną, że co miesiąc robi z konta spore przelewy na rzecz szkoły dla dziewcząt uzdolnionych szczególnie w zakresie machania kołkiem.

— Nie ma sprawy — odezwał się Spike. — Jesteśmy w miarę dyspozycyjni. Tylko ja prowadzę nocny tryb życia, tak żeby pan wiedział.

— Dostaniecie pokoje w drugim skrzydle zamku, nikt wam nie będzie przeszkadzał. Grace na co dzień pracuje w przychodni, ja zwykle prowadzę interesy z biura tutaj, ale czasem muszę pojechać coś załatwić. Na wszelki wypadek tu jest moja komórka. — Podał Faith wizytówkę. — W dni powszednie przed południem przychodzi kucharka i pokojówka. Co tydzień w soboty ogrodnik. Kiedy wyjeżdżamy, wynajmujemy stróża. Nikogo więcej nie powinno tu być.

— A córka? — zapytała Faith. — Szkoła, i tak dalej?

— Właśnie przenosimy ją do innej — odparł zawstydzony Barrey. — Ma szlaban. Nie może wychodzić nawet do miasteczka. Wolno jej tylko korzystać ze stajni. To nie jest złe dziecko — dodał ciszej. — Tylko trudne. Chyba zawsze czuła, że jest inna. A ostatnio to się tylko pogłębiło.

— Mnie też wyrzucili ze szkoły — pocieszyła go Faith. — To jeszcze nic poważnego.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że szkoła, którą proponuje pan Giles, to najlepsze rozwiązanie? — zapytał Barrey, nagle zatroskany ojciec, a nie energiczny biznesmen.

Faith pomyślała o tym, co przeszła z Radą Obserwatorów i pokiwała głową.

— Na razie to najlepsze, co może jej się przydarzyć. Są tam inne dziewczyny takie jak ona. Kiedy je pozna, przestanie być tak zagubiona. Tak sądzę.

Zaczęli wstawać od stołu.

— Chciałbym wierzyć, że robicie coś dobrego — powiedział Barrey, przyglądając się srebrnej zastawie. — Że te pieniądze nie idą na marne.

— Jestem raczej pozbawiona złudzeń — odparła Faith, niespodziewanie szczerze. — Ale chyba robimy.

Barrey uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do waszych kwater. Pszczółka już się chyba dzisiaj nie pokaże.

Poprowadził ich jakimś holem w prawo, a potem schodami w górę i znowu w prawo, do korytarza pełnego zamkniętych drzwi. Na samym jego końcu stała stylowa, nieco pordzewiała zbroja. Barrey otworzył dwoje drzwi bezpośrednio obok siebie, pokazał im drogę do piwnicy i ulotnił się, życząc im dobrej nocy.

Najpierw zajrzeli do pokoju Faith, a następnie Spike'a. Różniły się tylko tym, że ona miała telewizor, a on półkę z książkami.

— Hej, to nie fair!

— Mówi się trudno, blondi. Ty sobie poczytasz, a ja pooglądam jakieś nocne programy.

Mieli wspólny balkon i łazienkę, wypucowaną na błysk. Spike, niestety, nie mógł docenić czystości lustra i doskonałości światła.

Zeszli na dziedziniec po kufry ze swoimi rzeczami i przekradli się przez hol do wejścia do piwnicy. Kłódka była otwarta, wystarczyło przesunąć zasuwę, aby otworzyć drzwi. W głąb ciemności wiodły kamienne, ukruszone gdzieniegdzie stopnie. Faith sięgnęła po latarkę, ale Spike złapał ją za rękę.

— Miej to w pogotowiu, ale ja dobrze widzę. Chodź.

Podał jej dłoń i po chwili wahania złapała ją, suchą i zimną jak diabli. Zeszli po schodach w dół. Faith widziała bardzo niewiele, ale miała wrażenie, że sklepienia są półokrągłe, jak w kryptach. Gdzieś musiało być drugie wejście, bo czuć było ruch powietrza. Pachniało stęchlizną i bardzo, bardzo starymi murami.

— I co teraz, geniuszu? — zapytała Spike'a, który stał obok i węszył.

— Coś tu mieszka, to na pewno. Ale nie wiem, co. Nie było go w domu co najmniej od wczoraj.

— Ja nic nie czuję. Za blisko stoisz.

— Och, przepraszam, dzikusko.

Włączyła latarkę. Snop światła natychmiast rozproszył ciemność i Faith zobaczyła niewielkie, zbudowane na planie kwadratu pomieszczenie, którego trzy ściany były otwarte na kolejne sklepione komnaty. Na murach lśniła wilgoć.

Spike poszedł w lewo. Z czystej przekory skręciła w prawo. To pomieszczenie było większe od poprzedniego. Wzdłuż ścian stały drewniane półki zapełnione butelkami. Im głębiej zapuszczała się w głąb piwnicy, tym bardziej zakurzone i wyblakłe były etykiety. Winiacze na samym końcu musiały już kosztować niezłą fortunkę.

Wróciła do środkowej komnatki i tym razem poszła naprzód. Te pomieszczenia wydawały się w ogóle niezagospodarowane. Tu i ówdzie leżały deski; kilka razy usłyszała szelesty i senne mlaśnięcia nietoperzy wiszących w dalszych, ciemniejszych kątach.

Przejście kończyło się ścianą – i znowu można było rozejść się w lewo lub w prawo. Faith zgasiła latarkę i zaczaiła się za winklem, starając się nie przywierać za bardzo do wilgotnych kamieni.

— Wiem, że tam jesteś — odezwał się Spike znudzonym tonem. — Czuć cię na dwieście metrów.

Rekonesans piwnicy niewiele dał, więc wrócili na górę. Faith zabunkrowała się w swoim pokoju. Miała tam wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, albo bardzo stare, albo stylizowane na bardzo stare, szafę, do której wstawiła swój niewielki bagaż i dwa fotele przy nieczynnym kominku. Telewizor odbierał wyłącznie BBC One, BBC Three i jakiś kanał informacyjny, na którym leciały cały czas te same materiały z przepastnej dziury w ziemi zwanej niegdyś Los Angeles. Obejrzała kawałek "Torchwood" i wyszła na balkon zapalić. Przez niefrasobliwie odsłonięte okno sąsiedniego pokoju widziała Spike'a, który wyciągnął się na kanapie i udawał, że czyta jakiś tomiszcze, ale w rzeczywistości patrzył w sufit. Wyglądał, jakby coś go dręczyło. Miała ochotę zapukać i zapytać, o co chodzi, ale dała sobie spokój.

Na niebie wisiał wielki, pomarańczowy księżyc. Gdyby okazało się, że Barreyowie chowają wilkołaka, mieliby niezły problem.

Wyszczotkowała zęby, zmyła makijaż, zgasiła światło i położyła się na środku swojego wielkiego łóżka. Było jej trochę nieswojo, nie tyle ze strachu, ile z poczucia, że coś ważnego ją omija, jakby stała pod wiatą niewłaściwego przystanku autobusowego.

Kiedy obudziła się w środku nocy, Wesley siedział na skraju łóżka i oglądał telewizję.

— Hej. — Przetarła oczy i usiadła obok niego. — Co oglądasz?

— Fascynujący program o ludziach, którym zalało łazienkę.

— Długo już tu siedzisz?

— Kilka minut. Długo się dzisiaj budziłaś. — Uśmiechnął się do niej tym uśmiechem bibliotekarza-podrywacza.

— Zmęczyłam się. — Przeciągnęła się. — No, to do rzeczy, o co chodzi?

— Hm?

— No, zazwyczaj masz coś do powiedzenia. Ostrzegasz mnie albo dajesz dobre rady na przyszłość, czy coś w tym stylu.

Na ekranie woda ze zlewu rozlewała się wielką, połyskującą kałużą na kuchennych kafelkach.

— To zależy od ciebie. Prawdę mówiąc — dodał po chwili, pocierając brodę — nie tylko od ciebie, bo jeszcze od niej, ale to obecnie nieważne.

— Jak to? — Rozsierdziła się Faith. — Od kogo? Jakiej niej? Ja przecież nie wiem, co tutaj, kurwa, robię. Byłeś taki dobry w wydawaniu mi poleceń, Wesley. Dawaj dalej, co?

— Potrafię ci pomóc tylko w ten sposób. — Wzruszył ramionami z rozbrajającą szczerością.

— Jak? Nachodząc mnie po ciemku? Wow, to już wielu próbowało tak mi pomagać.

Popatrzył na sufit, jakby zwracał się do nieba o więcej sił.

— Masz rację. Nie nadaję się do tak frywolnych rzeczy jak nasze dyskusje.

Zerknął na nią. Postukała się w czoło i uśmiechnęła. Wcale nie był zimny, kiedy oparła się o niego ramieniem.

— Chcesz pogadać o cenach ropy naftowej? — ziewnęła. — Bo to naprawdę rozbój w biały dzień. Ile palił twój Harley? Z osiem albo dziesięć? Ty… a może chcesz pogadać ze Spike'em? On tu jest, zaraz ze ścianą.

— Nie. — Wesley wstał, poprawił dżinsy. W niebieskim poblasku telewizora jego twarz nabrała upiornego wyrazu. — Ty z nim porozmawiaj.

Znowu zebrało się jej na ziewanie i kiedy otworzyła oczy, Wesa już nie było. Firanka powiewała na wietrze.

●

Rano, zanim jeszcze wytoczyła się z łóżka, zadzwoniła do Gilesa.

— Cześć! Co tam?

G był wyraźnie zaspany.

— Dzień dobry. Nic ciekawego, pracujemy sobie. Ojej. — Stłumił ziewnięcie. — Przepraszam. A u was jak?

— Nic specjalnego. — Pomyślała o Wesleyu. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, o co mu chodziło, za szybko zasnęła wtedy z powrotem. — Nic wczoraj nie zdziałaliśmy, było za późno. Ale dobrze tu karmią i mam fajny pokój.

Niemalże usłyszała, jak się uśmiechnął.

— To świetnie. Ja usiłuję wyciągnąć z McKaya wszystko, co obiecał, ale czuję, że ma jeszcze jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Jestem zaniepokojony, muszę przyznać. Część dziewczyn dowiedziała się, niestety, czym się zajmujemy.

— I co?

— Marita się nimi zajęła. Ja też z nimi rozmawiałem. Ale chyba sama wiesz, jak to jest.

— Ktoś chce wracać do domu?

— Tak — przyznał z ociąganiem Giles. — Dwie Turczynki. Puścimy je, jeśli będą się upierać.

— No jasne. Nic na siłę. No dobra, do usłyszenia. Umieram z głodu.

— Do usłyszenia. Faith…

Rozłączyła się, zanim zdążył skończyć zdanie. Zapewne byłaby to kolejna mądra rada od wujka Ruperta.

Wyskoczyła z łóżka, przeciągnęła się, zrobiła dziesięć przysiadów i piętnaście pompek. To ją przyjemnie ożywiło, więc narzuciła świeży podkoszulek i wczorajsze spodnie i poszła zapolować do kuchni.

Zamek był cichy i pusty. Dopiero w głównym holu kogoś spotkała: była to pokojówka, o której wspominał poprzedniego dnia Barrey. Miała mop w ręku i słuchawki na uszach, więc nawet nie zauważyła, jak Faith przeszła obok w swoich rozklepanych martensach.

W lodówce kryło się samo dobro: dwie sałatki warzywne, jakieś wydumane pasztety, luksusowe wędliny, sery pleśniowe i resztki pieczeni. Wzięła po trochu wszystkiego, zrobiła sobie stosik tostów i zabrała się za jedzenie, na stojąco, bo samej w tej wielkiej jadalni byłoby jej głupio.

— Cześć. Kim jesteś? — zapytał nagle ktoś za jej plecami.

Faith zamarła z kawałkiem salami w ustach, przyłapana na gorącym uczynku. Odwróciła się. Gwendolyn Barrey, w dopasowanych, zafarbowanych na różne kolory dżinsach i podkoszulku z logiem jakiegoś dziwnego zespołu, podeszła do lodówki i wyciągnęła z niej karton mleka, po czym za jednym zamachem wypiła chyba z pół litra.

— Cześć. Jestem Faith Lehane.

Gwendolyn zmierzyła ją podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

— Co tu robisz? Nie wyglądasz na sprzątaczkę.

Faith uniosła brwi.

— Jestem znajomą twojego taty. Poprosił mnie o pomoc.

— Ani nauczycielkę. — Gwendolyn podniosła jedną ciemną brew. — Mogłabyś nie zjeść wszystkich tostów?

— Mogłabym — powiedziała łaskawie Faith.

— No więc co tu robisz?

— Zapobiegam twojej rychłej i nieprzyjemnej śmierci. — Faith wrzuciła do ust resztki sałatki z tuńczykiem. Gwendolyn nadal stała przy lodówce z kartonem w ręku. Była atletycznie zbudowana, z szerokimi ramionami i węższymi biodrami, które jeszcze pewnie miały się zaokrąglić. Jej owalna, uparta twarz przypominała starszego Barreya.

— Co? — prychnęła z nieudanym, młodzieńczym sarkazmem. — A widziałaś coś takiego?

Odłożyła karton i chwyciła metalową chochlę z grubą, okrągłą rączką, a potem jednym ruchem zgięła ją w pół. Nierdzewna stal jęknęła w proteście.

Faith wyjęła jej łyżkę z ręki i najpierw ją odgięła, a potem bez wysiłku zawiązała na supeł i wrzuciła do zlewu. Triumfalna mina Gwendolyn zrzedła.

— Odpierdol się — odpowiedziała na to zbuntowana piętnastka. Zatrzasnęła lodówkę i wyszła, tupiąc na tyle, na ile było to możliwe boso.

— Chyba jestem stara, bo mnie to wkurzyło — mruknęła do siebie Faith, patrząc w ślad za dziewczyną. Oparła się o zlew i zaczęła szukać papierosów, ale przypomniała sobie, że zostawiła je na górze.

Spike jeszcze spał, więc wzięła motor i pojechała rozejrzeć się do miasta. Kupiła dwie paczki Chesterów Lightów, dwa piwa, litr krwi u rzeźnika i kilka gazet, żeby sprawdzić klepsydry. Ogłoszenia o śmierci mieszkańców wisiały też w oknie poczty. Najnowsze pochodziło sprzed czterech miesięcy – kobieta zagryziona przez swojego owczarka. Podejrzane, jak zawsze, kiedy w grę wchodziło pogryzienie albo rozszarpanie, ale i też za stare, żeby jakoś konkretnie wiązać się z zamkiem.

Kiedy wróciła, Spike siedział rozwalony w fotelu w jej pokoju, oglądał telewizję i niedbale malował paznokcie na czarno.

— O, dobrze, że już jesteś — powiedział, nie unosząc głowy. — Zapalimy?

Zapalili, a potem Faith otworzyła szeroko okno, żeby wywietrzyć i położyła się w plamie słońca, z dala od Spike'a, który trzymał się cienia. Do popołudnia nie zajmowali się niczym – czytanie gazet i oglądanie BBC nie liczy się przecież jako zajęcie – a potem zeszli do kuchni, gdzie zostały spuszczone wszystkie rolety. Wspólnymi siłami przygotowali obiad, który składał się głównie z podgrzanych resztek. Faith z niezdrową fascynacją przyglądała się, jak Spike nonszalancko zalewał swoją porcję ciepłą krwią z termosu.

— No co? — Oburzył się. — Lubię zwykłe żarcie.

— Ktoś już się przy tobie porzygał? Mieliśmy być dyskretni.

— Umyję po sobie talerz, dzikusko.

— No ja mam nadzieję, bo ja tego nie dotknę.

Umyli naczynia każde przy swoim zlewie, ramię w ramię, rzucając sobie groźne spojrzenia. W sumie było to zabawne. Oto, jak skończyli. Nikt by się nie domyślił.

Potem zaczaili się na zacienionym ganku i strząsali popiół do wypielęgnowanych krzaczków, którymi obsadzony był podjazd. Dopiero w świetle dnia było widać, jak wielki jest zamek: w jego skład wchodziły oprócz rezydencji dwa garaże i niewielka stajnia, położona za ogrodem, na łagodniejszym stoku wzgórza.

— Ktoś tu ma kasy jak lodu — mruknął Spike, wyciągając szyję, by spojrzeć ponad żywopłotem. — O, i ten ktoś chyba tu idzie.

Kimś okazała się Gwendolyn Barrey. Nie szła w ich kierunku; raczej się skradała. Miała w ręku kawał drewna.

Spike uniósł się, zaniepokojony, i zagasił papierosa na futrynie. Gwendolyn odrzuciła gałąź na podjazd, odchrząknęła i wyprostowała się, jakby przerwali jej jakąś dziwaczną zabawę.

— Moja mama raczej nie popiera palenia — powiedziała wyzywająco. — Macie może szluga?

Faith wymieniła spojrzenia ze Spike'em i poczęstowała ją niechętnie. Spike, wieczny ryzykant, podał małej ognia. Faith przyjrzała się jej i uderzyła znowu.

— Głupio się czujesz, nie?

— Że niby z czym? — Gwendolyn zaciągnęła się fachowo i przekrzywiła głowę.

— Ze wszystkim. Żadna z twoich koleżanek nie ma takich problemów, jak ty. Martwią się jakimiś pierdołami, błyszczykami, a ty masz te sny. Sny są najgorsze, nie?

Przelotne spojrzenie, jakim Gwendolyn obdarzyła Spike'a, utwierdziło Faith w przekonaniu, że mała również poznała ostatnie wspomnienie Nikki Wood.

— Nawet jeśli tak – to mój problem. Nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego. — Demonstracyjnie zagasiła papierosa na glanie Spike'a i weszła do domu.

— Dziecię ma charakterek — odezwał się Spike z podziwem.


	6. Chapter 6

— Wow, no to było wielkie, spektakularne nic.

— Nie sposób się z tobą nie zgodzić, kotku.

— Dwie godziny łażenia po krzakach i nawet kawałka jakiegoś wiejskiego, sepleniącego wampira.

— Przyznaję, trochę nudno.

— Trochę? Już prawie wyjęłam gazetę. To znaczy, wyjęłabym, gdyby nie było ciemno.

— Masz jakieś śmieci we włosach, dzikusko.

— O? — Wsadziła papierosa do ust i przegarnęła włosy ręką. — Już? Ej, gdzie jesteśmy?

— Wydaje mi się, że tamte światła to miasteczko — odpowiedział Spike, klepiąc się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki. — Ale bieda, chyba zgubiłem. Daj, odpalę sobie.

— Mam teorię, że zapalniczki same wyskakują z kieszeni. — Przytknęła swojego papierosa do jego, żeby zajął się żarem. — Widziałam na plakatach, że dzisiaj jest jakiś koncert w lokalnym klubie. Może się wbijemy?

— Ale to jest wieś. Nic tu się nie będzie działo.

— No coś ty, przecież tu co druga wiocha to ojczyzna jakiegoś fajnego zespołu. — Ruszyła przed siebie w kierunku majaczących między drzewami świateł.

— Pamiętasz chociaż, co to jest za zespół? — zapytał, dotrzymując jej kroku.

— A nie wiem, jakiś metalowy. Te wszystkie gulgoczące nazwy są do siebie podobne.

Klub był pełen młodzieży. Ledwie udało im się kupić bilety, za jakąś śmieszną cenę kilku funtów, i po piwie na łeb, przy zatłoczonym, podświetlonym na czerwono barze. Zespół powoli rozkładał nagłośnienie na scenie. Spike i Faith w swoich skórzanych, czarnych ciuchach doskonale wpasowywali się w otoczenie, ale nie byli nawet w połowie tak obwieszeni metalem, jak tego wymagała moda: niektórzy faceci włączaliby bramki na lotniskach samym swoim widokiem.

— Zadzwońmy po Ruperta. Mam przeczucie, że spodobałoby mu się tutaj — powiedział Spike.

— Może trzydzieści lat temu — odparła z powątpiewaniem. — Słyszałam, że miał jakąś burzliwą przeszłość.

— No. Słucha nawet niezłej muzyki, jak jest w tym swoim nostalgicznym nastroju.

Zarekwirowali czyjś zarezerwowany stolik – Faith wyrzuciła kartkę z rezerwacją za kanapę – i rozsiedli się na obiciu ze sztucznej skóry. Nikt nie próbował interweniować.

Zanim zespół zaczął grać, Faith zdążyła skoczyć po kolejne piwo i wypić jego połowę. Spike był nie gorszy. Wydawał się posiadać jakąś niekończącą się dziurę w okolicach żołądka. Potem skończyły się papierosy, więc przy okazji wyprawy po fajki przyniósł również po kilka szotów. Kiedy Faith wróciła z łazienki, kieliszki na stoliku były znowu magicznie napełnione, a Spike uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Strzelili sobie te szoty jeden po drugim, popili je piwem, i kiedy Faith wstała, żeby ponad głowami widowni przyjrzeć się muzykom, nagle odkryła, że jest pijana.

To był ten etap, kiedy można było albo pić dalej, albo wybawić się i odparować alkohol. Nie potrafiła się, niestety, zdecydować.

— Ej, to nie jest wcale takie złe.

Obejrzała się. Spike stał obok z piwem w jednej ręce i papierosem w drugiej. Dym unosił się aż do sufitu, wijąc się pomiędzy palcami wampira, który, chudy i zgarbiony, przypominał przecinek. Mogłaby policzyć wszystkie jego żebra przez koszulkę, niesamowite.

Zabrała mu papierosa, wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w tłum. Zespół już się rozkręcał, gitarzyści fachowo machali długimi włosami, a wokalista wypluwał z siebie z trudem kolejne wersy tekstu, którego i tak już nikt nie słuchał. Bas wibrował w płucach i kręgosłupie.

— Poskaczemy trochę? — krzyknęła wprost do ucha Spike'a.

— Co?

— Poskaczemy?!

— No możemy... — powiedział powoli. W półmroku ledwie widziała, jak poruszają się jego wargi.

Położyla obie dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i pchnęła. Spike poleciał do tyłu, na jakiegoś kolesia w koszulce Opeth. Tamten go odepchnął, Spike odtoczył się, podskoczył kilka razy jak sprężyna i z entuzjazmem wpadł barkiem na sąsiada. Faith na oślep uderzyła kilku ludzi łokciem, odbiła się od dziewczyny w gorsecie, bramki, czyichś pleców, czyjegoś ramienia. Spotkali się ze Spike'em w połowie drogi, złapali za ręce, zakręcili.

Muzyka przyspieszyła, gitarzysta wszedł w solówkę. Faith złapała Spike'a za szyję i podciągnęła się na jego ramionach. Podrzucił ją, znowu wpadła w gęsty tłum, zatoczyła głową, potrząsnęła włosami. Wokalista ryczał do mikrofonu jak obłąkany.

Faith uznała to za zaproszenie, rozpędziła się i wskoczyła jakiemuś zakolczykowanemu blond niedźwiedziowi na plecy. Niedźwiedź uniósł ją bez problemu, ale po kilku jego podskokach zaczęła się zsuwać, więc złapała go za włosy.

To chyba go rozzłościło, bo blondas wierzgnął tak, że wylądowała na pobliskim stole i zmiotła z niego szklanki, kufle i czyjąś torebkę.

Większość ludzi nadal doskonale się bawiła, ale w ci w najbliższej okolicy przystanęli z przerażeniem. Jakaś laska wycierała z siebie piwo. Faith zsunęła się ze stołu i z uśmiechem otrzepała się z odłamków szkła.

— Ojej, sory. Macie tu dziesiątaka na pokrycie szkód…

Nie zdążyła nawet nikomu wręczyć banknotu, bo Spike złapał ją za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku wyjścia. Ponad głowami tańczących widziała dwie łyse czaszki dryblasów z ochrony, którzy wyraźnie zainteresowali się siejącą destrukcję brunetką metr sześćdziesiąt cztery.

Przed klubem hałas był już do zniesienia.

— Ale zrobiłaś Kongo — wymamrotał Spike, nadal nie puszczając jej dłoni. — Pamiętasz? Mieliśmy się tu zachowywać.

— To był wypadek przy pracy — wyjaśniła, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku.

— Już ja znam twoje wypadki przy pracy.

— Właśnie nie znasz, inaczej byłbyś przyzwyczajony. Hej! Ścigamy się do zamku?

— Coo? Hej! Czekaj, jasna cholera!

Faith ruszyła biegiem przez mokre od deszczu ulice. Ciemny stok wzgórza majaczył nad miastem dokładnie naprzeciwko niej, więc nie było trudno trafić. Podeszwy butów wybijały stały rytm na asfalcie i bruku. Spike biegł wytrwale z tyłu: była od niego szybsza, ale kiedy zaczęli się wspinać pomiędzy drzewami, zyskał nieco przewagi, bo nie musiał zatrzymywać się, żeby wziąć oddech. Oboje ślizgali się na kamieniach i korzeniach, wszystko kołysało się jak w złym śnie.

Ostatecznie wygrał o cztery, może pięć metrów.

— Oszukujesz — zauważyła Faith, schylając się i opierając o kolana. — Nie oddychasz, a ja tu umieram. Nie jesteś nawet spocony. Nienawidzę cię.

— Trochę się zmęczyłem — powiedział, siadając na ganku. — Poczekaj!

Pchnęła drzwi – Barrey z myślą o nich najwyraźniej ich nie zamknął – i przeszła przez korytarz, kapiąc wodą ze spodni i włosów. Słyszała, że Spike przekręcił zamek i klął na coś pod nosem, wydając skrzypiące odgłosy mokrymi podeszwami glanów. W korytarzu wpadli na zbroję i chyba cudem uratowali ją od przewrócenia się z hukiem, który obudziłby cały zamek i prawdopodobnie również konie w stajni. Faith zaczęła się śmiać.

— Wiesz co. — Dysząc, oparła się o swoje drzwi. — Chyba wiem, czemu Giles tak średnio chciał, żebyś ze mną jechał.

— Czemu?

— Bał się, że od razu wskoczymy ze sobą do łóżka, ot co — objawiła mu Faith.

— No i co z tego?

— Nic, no. Ma jakąś, tą, fiksację na tym punkcie.

— Uważa, że sypiamy z kim popadnie — dopowiedział sobie Spike, uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Hej!

— Mówię o punkcie widzenia tego starego, lekko zboczonego człowieka.

— Hej!

— Miałem na myśli, że z tego punktu widzenia, to znaczy, gdyby taki miał, byłby lekko zboczonym...

— Zobaczmy, co się stanie — przerwała mu Faith.

— Co?

Spike czasem udawał takiego uroczego idiotę. Ujął ją tym. Pocałowała go tak, jakby chciała mu zrobić z krzywdę i zgodnie z przewidywaniami tygrysek bardzo to lubił: oddał pocałunek, chwycił ją za ramię i przycisnął do drzwi, które się uchyliły. Wpadli do ciemnego pokoju, przewracając po drodze jakieś meble i nie przejmując się tym szczególnie. Wśród ogólnego rumoru zaginęły wyzywające zachęty Faith, ale nie były one specjalnie potrzebne: Spike ochoczo złapał ją za pośladki i podniósł, a ona objęła go nogami i ugryzła w ucho. Przeszedł kilka chwiejnych kroków, usiłując równocześnie włożyć jej dłoń w spodnie, nie oderwać ust od jej ust i nie pozwolić jej zsunąć się ze swoich bioder, a potem na coś wpadł, stracił równowagę, oboje upadli na coś miękkiego. Faith przywitała ten fakt z radością: oto osiągnęli łóżko. Usiadła i sięgnęła do lampki nocnej. Pstryk. Nagle zobaczyła pod sobą opartego na łokciach Spike'a, który przyglądał jej się z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem. Nie tracąc cennego czasu, zdjęła swoją bluzkę przez głowę, szarpnęła za jego podkoszulek i wpakowała mu język w pępek. Jego biodra wystrzeliły do góry. Faith przycisnęła je ręką do materaca, dotarła ustami do mostka, potem do obojczyka, a wreszcie do szyi, gdzie się zatrzymała. Spike wprawnie rozpiął jej pasek i spodnie jedną ręką - niezwykła technika, naprawdę - a drugą wsunął między nogi, chyba bardziej dla rekonesansu niż czegokolwiek innego, bo na pewno poczuł już, jak jest mokra. Wyprężyła się jak kotka i pozwoliła mu się głęboko, bardzo głęboko pocałować.

Kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, oboje mieli szeroko otwarte oczy, jakby spodziewali się czegoś zupełnie innego.

— To znacznie lepsze, niż sobie wyobrażałem — powiedział Spike, zupełnie rujnując nastrój chwili.

— Reszta też będzie lepsza od twoich żałosnych wyobrażeń — rzuciła, wysuwając się z jego uchwytu, żeby zdjąć buty i spodnie. Spike też skopał ze stóp glany - jeden ledwie chybił lampy, drugi krzesła - i odrzucił na bok dżinsy. Zdążył złapać ją w pasie, kiedy na niego skoczyła, i przytrzymać na odległość ramion.

— Moje żałosne wyobrażenia - chcesz je poznać? — zapytał, na poły poważnie.

— Możesz je streścić — powiedziała, biorąc go do ręki. Nagi i podniecony, Spike nie różnił się specjalnie od innych - żywych - facetów, oprócz tego, że zachowywał zdolność mowy.

— Jesteś zupełnie goła i twoje zadarte... a! H-hej!

Dosiadła go bez zbędnych wstępów. Rozluźniła, a potem napięła mięśnie. Spike przełknął ślinę i objął jej piersi dłońmi; nawet przez materiał biustonosza czuła, że jego palce były tak chłodne, jakby trzymał je długo w przeciągu. Przykryła je swoimi i zaczęła się poruszać, najpierw powoli, usiłując wyczuć odpowiedni rytm, a potem coraz szybciej, aż wiekowe łóżko zaczęło niebezpiecznie skrzypieć.

Spike poddał się temu zupełnie. Przesunął rękoma po jej brzuchu i plecach, wywołując przyjemny dreszczyk, potem wsunął dłoń za zapięcie biustonosza, rozpiął go i zsunął ramiączka z jej ramion. Uniosła się na kolanach, zawinęła stanikiem nad głową i rzuciła nim za siebie; Spike uśmiechnął się i wrócił dłońmi do jej piersi. Do tego czasu jego ręce nieco się rozgrzały od ciepła jej ciała, ale różnica temperatur nadal była wyczuwalna. Sutki miała twarde i napięte, reagowały na każdy dotyk.

Kiedy włożył rękę pomiędzy jej nogi, wiedziała, że długo to nie potrwa. Po chwili wsunęła ręce we włosy, wygięła się w łuk nad jego ciałem - i doszła.

Spike poczekał, aż ta przyjemna fala opadnie i rozejdzie się po ciele, a potem chwycił Faith w pasie i usiadł, a właściwie ukląkł, podpierając się piętami. Faith najpierw złapała go na szyję, a potem odchyliła się na plecy i odruchowo chwyciła za zagłowie. Spike ujął ją mocno za biodra i pocałował w kolano, które miał gdzieś pod pachą.

Trzymanie się łóżka okazało się dobrym posunięciem. Druga runda była chyba nawet lepsza i intensywniejsza od pierwszej; Faith mówiła jakieś żenujące rzeczy, potem prawdopodobnie krzyknęła coś o ciałach nieumarłych, ale nie była pewna, bo mózg wyłączył się jej gdzieś w połowie, zanim Spike wbił jej palce w uda.

Przez chwilę dyszeli, oparci o siebie nawzajem. Faith przyglądała się gładkiej, lnianej pościeli w rustykalny wzór i rzeźbionemu, drewnianemu wezgłowiu. Powoli nadchodził czas, kiedy należało wyrzucić Spike'a z łóżka, ale nie miała serca tego robić. Podłożyła ręce pod głowę i rozprostowała nogi, a Spike przycisnął twarz do jej boku i objął dłonią pierś. Jej mięśnie brzucha mimowolnie się napięły, ale nie zaprotestowała. Spike nie był tak odrażająco spocony jak zwykle faceci, tylko trochę pachniał piwem i papierosami, ale ona pachniała tak samo, więc to jej nie przeszkadzało. Jego skóra była chłodna i matowa, prawie pozbawiona włosów. Kościste kolana dotykały jej uda.

— Spike?

— Tak, kotku?

— Nie miałeś ochoty mnie ugryźć?

— A czy ty miałaś ochotę, żebym cię ugryzł?

Prychnęła.

— Ta, akurat. Kto wie, gdzie były te zęby.

Bardziej poczuła, niż zobaczyła jego uśmiech.

— Te zęby się szanowały, dzikusko. Nie to, co twoja szyja. Masz bliznę. Jakaś pijawka cię ukąsiła.

— Ta.

— Kto?

— Co jesteś taki ciekawski?

— Chcę wiedzieć, kto dostąpił tego wątpliwego zaszczytu.

Patrzyła na jego kciuk przesuwający się po jej skórze.

— Angelus. Ale pomysł był Wesleya.

— I jak było?

— Nie pamiętam, byłam na haju.

Fuknął. Faith stygła. Prawie oczekiwała, że z jej bioder będzie unosić się para.

— Chyba trochę kręcisz, słońce. Czegoś takiego trudno nie zapamiętać. Powiedziałbym nawet, że to kluczowe przeżycie. Kluczowe doznanie.

— Spike, czy nakarmisz mnie teraz tymi bredniami o życzeniu śmierci i pogromczyniach, które same tego chcą, a ty po prostu jesteś we właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie?

— Skąd wiesz? — Uniósł potarganą głowę. Na twarzy miał wyraz głębokiego zdumienia.

— Nie twój zasrany interes. — Przycisnęła go z powrotem do siebie.

— Powiedziała ci? — Spike ostrzegawczo ścisnął jej pierś.

— A jak uważasz?

— Nie powiedziałaby ci.

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć. Byłeś wtedy martwy.

— Byłem nieistniejący. Nadal jestem martwy.

Jakby na potwierdzenie, wcisnął jedną zimną stopę pomiędzy jej łydki, a dłoń przesunął na biodro. Pomyślała, że lgnął do ciepła, ale to chyba nie była prawda. Boże, nadal była pijana.

— Co ona ci zrobiła? — zapytała, przypatrując się belkom sufitu. Belki były niezwykle fascynujące.

— Wszystko — powiedział głucho. — Wszystko, co miała w repertuarze, z naciskiem na krzywdę. I Jezu, jak mi się to podobało. Cały czas chciałem więcej. Więcej i więcej. Nieważne, czy zostawiała mnie wykrwawiającego się na ulicy czy, wiesz, palącego szluga w łóżku.

— Tak.

Coś się w niej skurczyło na wspomnienie tego noża przekręcającego się w jej trzewiach. Upadek, długi. Myślała, że umrze. Ale była naiwna.

Oczy jej się zaszkliły. Cholera!

— Faith? Hej, dzikusko?

— Co mam ci powiedzieć? — zapytała ze złością. — Zrobimy sobie grupę wsparcia? Popłaczemy sobie wzajemnie na ramieniu? Może jeszcze kogoś zawołasz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Mów, co chcesz. Obrażasz się, bo to ty byłaś pierwsza? Nie martw się, nie zagarniam jej dla siebie. Miała wystarczająco dużo bólu dla nas obojga.

Drgnęła. Miała ochotę wyrzucić go z łóżka w tej chwili, ale potem pomyślała: to byłoby dziedzictwo B, Lehane, co ty! Z czystej przekory złapała Spike'a za kark, obróciła się na bok i pocałowała go, mocno, bez tchu, którego jemu i tak nie mogło zabraknąć. Czuła się jak rozbitek na niewielkiej wyspie swojego łóżka. Za oknem ogrodowe lampy tonęły w morzu mokrej ciemności.

●

Rano pomysł przespania się ze Spike'em nie był już tak genialny i nowatorski.

Co ciekawsze, jej wstawanie wcale go nie obudziło. Nadal leżał na boku z ręką podłożoną pod głowę, do pasa przykryty kołdrą. Pod bladą skórą przebijały kości ramion, obojczyka i bioder, a nawet knykcie i nadgarstki. Na tle mlecznej karnacji i białych włosów odznaczały się tylko ciemne brwi i rzęsy długie jak u chłopca. Spike – czy jakkolwiek się kiedyś nazywał – nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat, kiedy umarł.

Jego klatka piersiowa w ogóle się nie unosiła. Wyglądał jak bardzo realistyczny posąg – z tego rodzaju, które stawia się na czyimś sarkofagu. W porównaniu do niego Faith, ze swoimi rumieńcami, obolałymi mięśniami, spoconą skórą i burczącym z głodu brzuchem czuła się jak okaz ludzkiego organizmu wprost z książki od biologii.

Wzięła prysznic, zmyła wczorajszy makijaż i zrobiła sobie świeży. Napiła się wody z kranu, bo trochę ją suszyło po wczorajszej mieszaninie piwa i wódki, znalazła jakieś czyste majtki i koszulkę, włożyła zalatujące papierosami dżinsy i stanęła z rękami na biodrach, przyglądając się poprzewracanym meblom i rozgrzebanemu łóżku. Nigdy nie myślała o Spike'u jako o kolejnej ofierze B. Czas najwyższy.

W kuchni spotkała Barreya.

— Dzień dobry. Może kawy? Właśnie zaparzyłem sobie dzbanek.

— Byłabym wdzięczna. O, dzięki.

Zegar wskazywał dwunastą. Barrey najwyraźniej był na nogach od rana. Miał na sobie garnitur, który wyglądał na bardzo drogi.

— Rozmawiałaś z pszczółką? — zapytał po chwili, wręczając jej filiżankę kawy.

— Wczoraj. Dwa razy. Chyba mnie nie lubi.

Barrey zmarszczył brwi.

— Zazwyczaj robi takie wrażenie. Proszę się nie zniechęcać.

— Nie zniechęcam się! — zaprotestowała. Miała okropną ochotę na papierosa. — Trudno mi ją w ogóle gdzieś tu znaleźć. Już nie mówiąc o przekonaniu.

— Proszę mi wierzyć, że rozumiem. — Tym razem się uśmiechnął. — Widziałem ją gdzieś tutaj. Zawołam ją. Może moja obecność jakoś na nią wpłynie.

Faith bardzo w to wątpiła, ale kiwnęła głową. Ten dzień nie zapowiadał się zbyt dobrze.

Po kilku minutach Barrey przyprowadził opierającą się "pszczółkę" i posadził ją przy stole. Miała zacięty, uparty wyraz twarzy i straszny nieład na głowie.

— Chciałbym, żebyś ze mną porozmawiała, Gwennie — powiedział poważnie Barrey, siadając naprzeciwko córki. — I z panią Lehane. Ona jest tutaj tylko ze względu na ciebie.

— Chyba na naszą lodówkę — odburknęła Gwendolyn. Faith uśmiechnęła się wbrew sobie. — O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

— O tobie, słonko. Wiesz, że mamy dla ciebie dużo cierpliwości, ale nadchodzi taki moment, kiedy musisz zdecydować, co ze sobą zrobić.

— Chcesz mnie wysłać do jakiejś wojskowej szkoły z internatem, tak? — Gwendolyn założyła ręce na piersi. — Skąd potem wyślą mnie do Afganistanu i umrę?

— Nie, to nie tak — powiedziała Faith, chociaż było dokładnie tak, oprócz tej części z Afganistanem. — Pomożemy ci radzić sobie z samą sobą. A potem możesz wrócić do domu i normalnej szkoły.

— Jezu! — Gwendolyn wstała z szurgotem krzesła. — Kiedy zrozumiecie! Ja nie chcę być kimś innym! Wystarcza mi bycie sobą. Nie chcę jakichś głupich szkół i nie chcę do nich chodzić z jakimiś takimi…

W drzwiach kuchni stanął Spike, potargany i zaspany, ale na szczęście ubrany.

— Faith, gdzie posiałaś telefon… O. Dzień dobry. Ładną mamy pogodę dzisiaj.

Twarz Gwendolyn bardzo się zmieniła i Faith nagle zrozumiała: mała się go bała, mała bała się Spike'a. I miała rację, bo w snach był straszny: nie całował dziewczyn po udach i kolanach, tylko skręcał im karki.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwendolyn nie udało się nigdzie znaleźć przez resztę popołudnia. Faith w końcu dała za wygraną, narzuciła bluzę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Znalazła sobie takie miejsce za bramą wjazdową, skąd roztaczał się widok na całą okolicę i zainstalowała się tam z paczką papierosów. Powoli miała dość zamku i jego mieszkańców. Zaczynała nawet podejrzewać, że Barrey sobie tego potworka wymyślił, a jedynym, co straszyło, była jego córka, która nie mogła spać i zapewne nieźle ją świerzbiło.

Faith pamiętała jeszcze siebie z tamtego okresu. Była młoda, głupia, dyszała nienawiścią i potrafiła zabijać gołymi rękami. To cud, że zanim zjawiła się Diana, Faith rozbiła czaszkę tylko jednemu palantowi. Tak koszmarnie nie fair, że D nie była dalej jej Obserwatorką, bo Kakistos urwał jej ręce i nogi i dopiero po chwili skręcił kark krzyczącemu kadłubowi.

Zaciągnęła się i nagle odkryła, że pali już filtr. Te fajki coś podejrzanie szybko się kończyły. Zapaliła następnego i płomień zapalniczki oparzył jej kciuk.

Czy to jakkolwiek ją tłumaczyło? Albo to, że wujek Roger usiłował jej wkładać ręce w majtki? Że mała Faith zawsze miała ciuchy z second-handu, w wieku czternastu lat paliła kradzione papierosy, że czasem nie miała co jeść, bo mama musiała się w końcu napić? Czy to, że Spike'a odchował Angelus, jakkolwiek tłumaczyło tego tlenionego cwaniaka? Jak Wesley to nazywał – relatywizm? Pierdolić to.

Wyrzuciła kolejny niedopałek, wstała, przydeptała go obcasem i ruszyła z powrotem do zamku, zdecydowana znaleźć smarkulę i wbić jej nieco rozumu do głowy.

Gwendolyn była w stajni. Właśnie rozsiodływała swojego konia, więc nie zauważyła nadejścia Faith: mocowała się z jakimiś paskami pod brzuchem wierzchowca, wreszcie pociągnęła za mocno i została z dwoma kawałkami w rękach. Wtedy usiadła i się rozpłakała.

Faith, która zamierzała wygłosić długą i wściekłą tyradę, okraszoną tu i ówdzie niecenzuralnymi słowami, przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i w końcu powiedziała:

— Słuchaj, Gwendolyn. — Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią. Jej twarz była czerwona wokół ust, nosa i oczu. — Wiem, że to bogactwo i opiekuńczy rodzice strasznie ci ciążą, ale może byś pomyślała, że na świecie jest jeszcze parę tysięcy takich dziewczyn jak ty i większości z nich nie dostało się specjalne traktowanie. Niektóre z nich nawet nie dożyły jakiegokolwiek traktowania. Więc postukaj się łaskawie w głowę i przemyśl to. Ja nie jestem opiekunką dla cholernych rozpuszczonych bachorów. Mnie nikt nie pytał o zdanie i nikomu nawet nie przeszło przez głowę, żeby mi współczuć. Więc tak, możesz się czuć absolutnie wyjątkowa. I nie pal, to na ogół niszczy cerę — dodała po namyśle.

Gwendolyn przełknęła ślinę i usiłowała coś powiedzieć, ale Faith już nie chciało się tego słuchać. Włożyła ręce do kieszeni i wróciła do zamku. Niebo, nawet przez szyby w korytarzu, było bardzo niebieskie, tak niebieskie, jak nigdy w tym cholernym kraju.

Doprowadziła swój pokój do porządku, żeby nie było jej zbytnio wstyd przed pokojówką i włączyła telewizję. Leciał jakiś głupawy teleturniej, ale Faith nawet nie chciało się sprawdzać, co jest na pozostałych dwóch kanałach, więc pozostała przy pytaniach o sport.

Spike wszedł, kiedy zaczął się nowy odcinek brytyjskiej telenoweli.

— Cześć, dzikusko. Słuchaj, mógłbym pożyczyć komórkę?

— A obiecujesz, że nie będziesz dzwonił na telefon erotyczny?

— Ha ha ha. Żart, żart.

— Czekaj, zaraz poszukam.

Wstała ospale i zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie swojej kurtki. W tym czasie Spike podszedł tak blisko, że poczuła zapach jego przeklętej wody kolońskiej. Włosy na przedramionach, jak zwykle, stanęły jej dęba.

— Masz, tylko oddaj. — Odwróciła się i wręczyła mu poobijany telefonik na kartę pre-paid.

— Hej, a co to było wczoraj? — zapytał z zaskoczenia.

— Jak to co? — Zmarszczyła brwi. — To, że jestem teraz seniorką rodu, nie znaczy, że nie muszę się nadal uczyć. To było badanie.

— Badanie czego?

Spojrzała na niego jak na głupiego.

— Badanie oporności ciał martwych, rzecz jasna. Nie słyszałeś o tym?

— Nie w tym wydaniu. — Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, ukazując garnitur ostrych, białych zębów. — Przewidujesz jeszcze jakieś badania?

Stanął tak, że wypchnął biodra w jej kierunku. Wsunęła palce w szlufki jego dżinsów i przyciągnęła go lekko ku sobie.

— Niewykluczone. Lubię zbierać dużo materiału. — Odepchnęła go. — Ale to przy okazji. Dziś wieczór musimy zapolować.

Dotknął lekko jej ramienia, jakby się upewniał, że jeszcze tu stoi, skinął głową i wyszedł. Faith opadła na swój fotel. Jezu, jaka z niego dziwka. Była bardzo ciekawa, czy bardziej zależało mu na seksie, czy na tym późniejszym szeptaniu do uszka.

Wieczór upłynął w podejrzanej ciszy. Kiedy nad wierzchołkami drzew ukazał się żółtawy, prawie okrągły księżyc, Faith wyszła na obchód posiadłości. Barrey pracował w swoim gabinecie, widać go było z podwórka przez oświetlone okno. Jego żona wynosiła jakieś zakupy z bagażnika BMW. Gwendolyn najwyraźniej zabunkrowała się w swoim pokoju. Do niej musiało należeć zasłonięte okno na pierwszym piętrze. Spike czaił się przy wejściu do piwnicy, opierając się o ścianę z rękami w kieszeniach dżinsów.

— Cześć, dzikusko.

Razem obeszli podziemia kilka razy, ale były tak samo puste jak poprzednio. Podobnie inne pomieszczenia zamku, zamknięte na cztery spusty, ciemne i pogrążone w bezruchu typowym dla niezamieszkanej przestrzeni.

— Boże. — Faith opadła na fotel w swoim pokoju. — My tutaj posiedzimy dłużej niż przez weekend, blondi. Ciemno to widzę.

— Mhm. — Spike wyjął ukryte pod łóżkiem piwo i jedną puszkę rzucił Faith, a drugą otworzył z charakterystycznym chrzęstem.

— Co taki małomówny jesteś? Nie poznaję cię.

— Mhm.

Włączyła telewizor. Na czwartym kanale biały szum momentami przekształcał się w VH-1.

— Ej, może to trzeba przestroić? — Wcisnęła przypadkowy przycisk i ekran stał się czarny. — Szlag.

— Daj mi to. — Spike odebrał jej pilota i ukląkł przy odbiorniku. — Zaraz zepsujesz.

— Sam zepsujesz.

— Nie zepsuję, sam naprawiałem sobie telewizor, a to był taki antyczny gruchot.

— To nie znaczy, że tego nie zepsujesz.

Spike poświęcił się grzebaniu przy odbiorniku. Faith skopała z nóg martensy i otworzyła swoje piwo. W pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok. Pomyślała, że może taki urlop w luksusowej posiadłości i z zapewnionym wyżywieniem nie jest aż tak złym pomysłem. Może towarzystwo – rzuciła okiem na zgarbione plecy Spike'a – okaże się miłym dodatkiem do urlopu. Może resztki po B to aż resztki po B.

Ciszę przerwał rozdzierający krzyk.

Spike obejrzał się przez ramię i oboje zerwali się na nogi. Faith chciała sięgnąć po buty, ale zamiast tego rzuciła się do drzwi. Zbiegli po schodach i znaleźli się na niższym piętrze, pustym i ciemnym jak całe domostwo.

— Gdzie to było? — zapytała Spike'a.

Wzruszył ramionami, nasłuchując. Po chwili rozległ się przenikliwy brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Ruszyli biegiem w kierunku zamieszkanej części zamku, przeskakując przez poręcze schodów jedna po drugiej. Faith w skarpetkach ślizgała się po posadzkach.

W kuchni i salonie było pusto, ale drzwi do sypialni Barreyów stały otworem. W środku królowały poprzewracane meble. Pani Barrey, w satynowej piżamie, stała pod ścianą, blada i rozdygotana. Pomiędzy nią a wybitym oknem stała Gwendolyn, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i rumieńcami na twarzy, a dalej jeszcze coś – zjawa starszej pani, dystyngowanej i wyprostowanej, w staroświeckim ubraniu, jakby żywcem wyjętej z innego czasu.

Pajęczy zmysł Faith oznajmił: wampir, i to nie ten, który stał właśnie za jej plecami.

— Co się stało?

— To chciało zabić mamę — wycedziła Gwendolyn, nie odwracając się.

Do sypialni wpadł nagle Barrey; Spike złapał go za poły marynarki i usadził w miejscu.

— Duszko, powtarzam, że tylko przyszłam porozmawiać — powiedziała starsza pani z eleganckim akcentem. — Nie poznajesz prababci?

— Prababcia zmarła, zanim się urodziłam — odparła zimno Gwendolyn. — Nie jesteś moją prababcią.

— Wpuściłaś ją do środka?! — Spike zwrócił się do pani Barrey, która przyjęła kolor tapety. — Mów! To ważne!

— Tak — odpowiedziała kobieta, obejmując się ramionami. — Czemu nie miałabym? Myślałam, że to tylko… że śniła mi się babcia. Niedawno poprosiła mnie o wejście. Czemu nie miałabym jej wpuścić? To tylko babcia.

— Kochanie, co ty mówisz… — wciął się Barrey.

— Jezu — westchnęła Faith. — Mogła was pozabijać już dawno temu.

— Nikogo nie zabijam — odezwała się starsza pani. Jej twarz, pomarszczona, ale łagodna, zmieniła się nagle w wampirzą maskę. — Wszyscy przychodzą do mnie dobrowolnie, ale czasami, tylko czasami. Na starość człowiek nie potrzebuje wiele do życia. Tylko odwiedzić dom od czasu do czasu. Zobaczyć wnuczkę.

Pani Barrey krzyknęła przeciągle. Faith dawno nie widziała kogoś tak przerażonego.

Starsza pani ruszyła spacerowym krokiem pomiędzy odłamkami szkła i kosmetykami zrzuconymi z toaletki. Na stopach miała zniszczone, haftowane czółenka. Skraj jej sukni był zabłocony i porwany. Faith zaczęła klepać się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu kołka; Spike był szybszy, już miał jeden w ręku. Oboje nie docenili Gwendolyn, która chwyciła stare, dębowe krzesło, złamała je na kolanie i jedną z ostro zakończonych nóg wbiła prosto w serce prababci.

Wampir po koszmarnie długiej chwili rozsypał się w proch. Pani Barrey osunęła się po ścianie na podłogę i zaniosła się spazmatycznym szlochem. Gwendolyn podeszła do niej, uklękła, objęła matkę ramieniem i powiedziała:

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, mamo. To nie będzie nas już niepokoić.

Neil Barrey odepchnął Spike'a i podbiegł do rodziny. Gwendolyn ponad jego ramieniem patrzyła na Faith: trochę oskarżająco, a trochę z ulgą.

●

Uspokojenie pani Barrey zabrało parę godzin. W tym czasie drżącym głosem zdołała opowiedzieć historię swojej babki, która umierała powoli i z bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn. Dwudziestoletniej wówczas Grace wydawało się wtedy, że babcię ktoś odwiedzał, ale zupełnie wyparła przypuszczenie, że jej rodzina mogła paść ofiarą wampira.

Babcia od ponad dwudziestu lat krążyła po całej okolicy, co jakiś czas zjadając turystę albo odludka i popijając winem z rodzinnej piwniczki na deser. Barreyowie wrócili do rodzinnej posiadłości Grace stosunkowo niedawno i o znikające butelki oskarżali siebie nawzajem, a wieści o łańcuchu tajemniczych śmierci w okolicy jeszcze nie dotarły do ich uszu.

Gwendolyn miała pójść spać, ale Faith podejrzewała, że mała pakowała się z ferworem. W poniedziałek rodzice mieli zawieźć ją do St. Joanne's, wstępnie tylko na pół roku.

Spike nie oddał telefonu. Z balkonu Faith widziała, że z kimś konferował i wyglądało to na dość poważną rozmowę, bo robił różne miny i machał rękami.

Zbliżała się trzecia, kiedy zapukał do jej drzwi. Akurat leżała na łóżku, przykryta gazetą, i zastanawiała się, czy nie byłoby warto pójść spać.

Spike miał minę skazańca. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i spuścił głowę.

— Rozmawiałeś z nią? — zapytała podejrzliwie Faith.

— Nie. Z Rupertem.

— To o co chodzi?

Spike bez słowa zdjął koszulkę i sięgnął do paska spodni. Faith przez chwilę chciała protestować, ale potem przyszło jej do głowy, że to właśnie tak wygląda u niej samej, tylko że z drugiej strony. Faceci na ogół się nie opierali, kiedy przychodziła i zaczynała się rozbierać. Jak miała mu odmówić?

Kiedy podeszła do niego, uklęknął i pocałował ją w brzuch, a potem podniósł i zaniósł do łóżka, i podobało mu się, że walczyła. Ukąsił ją lekko ponad lewą piersią. Potem była na górze i pod sam koniec złapała go za gardło, a wtedy oczy wywróciły mu się białkami do góry i doszedł, natychmiast doszedł. Później leżeli, stykając się ramionami, Faith stygła, a Spike zupełnie niepotrzebnie łapał oddech.

— Dlaczego zadzwoniłeś do G-mana? — zapytała w końcu.

— Musiałem mu się do czegoś przyznać — odparł, patrząc w sufit.

— Mordowałeś niemowlęta?

— To nie jest zabawne! — Uniósł się na łokciach. Nadgryzioną wargę miał spuchniętą i czerwoną.

— To o co chodzi? Jezu.

— Kiedy zapadło się Los Angeles?

— Jakieś cztery miesiące temu. A co? I czemu mówisz "zapadło się"? Nie wiadomo, co się stało.

Patrzył na nią z uporem.

— Zapadło się, dzikusko. Zapadło się prosto do piekła, a ja tam byłem, dopóki nie wyciągnęła mnie Illyria.

— Co ty mi wkręcasz?

— Mówię prawdę.

— Ale kto? Co?

— Pamiętasz Fred Burkle? Otóż Fred Burkle nie ma wśród żywych już od prawie roku. Załatwił to jej własny asystent. Fred nie ma, a zamiast niej dostaliśmy Illyrię – to wariatka o mocach bogini, a właściwie bogini, która jest wariatką.

— O szlag. — Faith złapała się za głowę. — Co? Kiedy to było? Opowiadaj.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie po turecku, zaplątani w pościel. Ogólny brak ubrań nie wydawał się Spike'owi przeszkadzać, więc Faith nie trudziła się poszukiwaniem majtek.

— To dość skomplikowana historia — odchrząknął Spike, sięgając po papierosy. — Ale najprzyzwoiciej byłoby chyba zacząć od początku. Kojarzysz pewnie, że świętej pamięci Wes smalił cholewki do małej Fred…

Opowiedział Faith o Wesleyu i Illyrii. Faith fuknęła.

— Tego to jeszcze nie przerabialiśmy.

— To jeszcze nie koniec.

Opowiedział o Los Angeles. Faith milczała.

— Jak się stamtąd wydostałeś? — zapytała po chwili.

— Illyria zrobiła dla mnie dziurę w czasie. Chyba. Nie mam pojęcia. Kazała mi sprowadzić pomoc i popchnęła. Nie protestowałem. Jestem na razie jedynym uratowanym.

Strzeliła go w twarz.

— Oszalałaś? Za co to?

— Dostałeś tę jedną jedyną szansę i marnujesz czas na pieprzenie się ze mną w Walii? Jezu, Spike.

— Co miałem zrobić? Iść skomleć po pomoc do Buffy? Poza tym, Illyria wyrzuciła mnie poza mój czas. O ile wiem, z tej perspektywy to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło.

— Cokolwiek. Mogłeś ruszyć dupę wcześniej.

Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Czy ty byś to zrobiła na moim miejscu? Pomyśl i odpowiedz mi szczerze.

To ją zamknęło. Odwróciła głowę, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy, które były – no, właśnie – przejmująco ludzkie.

— Ale Spike, to jest Angel. Jedyny facet, który kiedykolwiek mi pomógł.

— Może tobie.

Spike wstał i zagasił papierosa na szklanym blacie stolika. Przeciągnął się i położył splecione dłonie na czubku głowy.

Zrobiło jej się nieswojo, więc wstała i włożyła bieliznę, po czym rzuciła w Spike'a jego dżinsami.

— Ubieraj się. Wracamy do Londynu.

— Co? Teraz? Zdążymy przed świtem?

— No, ja na pewno zdążę. Czy ty, to nie wiem, więc lepiej się streszczaj.

Złapał ją za łokieć.

— Nie poszedłem do Buffy, bo poszedłem do ciebie — powiedział z naciskiem.

— Nie. — Wyrwała się z jego uchwytu. — Nie poszedłeś do B, bo było ci głupio. Dlatego.

Przewrócił oczami.

— Ty to masz obsesję.

Zaczynała powoli się przejmować tym, co Spike o niej myśli. To chyba było niebezpieczne. Temat, na szczęście, wypalił się, kiedy tylko oboje nałożyli ubrania i zaczęli się pakować.

Barrey siedział w kuchni nad filiżanką kawy i palił bardzo drogie cygaro. Na widok Faith i Spike'a uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów.

— To my — powiedział Spike.

— Musimy się zbierać — dodała Faith. — Dzięki za gościnę i w ogóle.

Musiała w ogóle wyjść z akcentu, bo Barrey wyraźnie się zdziwił.

— Jesteś Amerykanką.

— A on jest wampirem — wskazała na Spike'a — więc wszystko wreszcie wyszło na jaw. Do widzenia.

Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Barrey roześmiał się.

— Faktycznie, coś mi w tym obrazku nie pasowało.

Tym razem Spike nie kłócił się, kiedy siadał za nią na motorze. Oczywiście na wysokości wjazdu na autostradę zaczęło lać mniej więcej tak, jakby miał skończyć się świat. Faith pomyślała z pewną nostalgią o Cleveland, gdzie padało głównie w weekendy, co skutecznie niszczyło mieszczuchom plany wypoczynku, ale przez pozostałe dni świeciło słońce, a wiatr znad Wielkich Jezior hulał po betonowych i asfaltowych przestrzeniach.

Jechali prawym pasem, wymijając zabłocone samochody i ciężarówki. W niebie ktoś otworzył kolejny zawór i ulewa jeszcze przybrała na sile, siekąc niemiłosiernie o powierzchnię szosy, kaski, skórę i chromowaną kierownicę motoru.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Kiedy przyjechali, Giles rozpętał piekło.

W bibliotece wszystko fruwało: książki, papiery, notatki. Raz poleciał nawet telefon komórkowy. Strwożone juniorki obawiały się wyglądać spoza okładek opracowań. Spike i Giles krzyczeli na siebie nawzajem i na samotnego Andrew, który twierdził, że nic nie wiedział o dokonaniach Angela. Zarzucali sobie brak kompetencji, głupotę i ignorancję. Uciekali się do argumentów osobistych. Na przemian brali się razem do rzeczy i odmawiali współpracy. Faith zrezygnowała z udziału w tym cyrku po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach i od tego czasu siedziała na parapecie okna na korytarzu i myślała o Wesleyu.

To było takie okrutne. Kiedy była w Los Angeles, nawet ślepy by zobaczył – o ile można tak powiedzieć – że Wes był zapatrzony w tę małą. Sama Faith, oczywiście, była zbytnio zaaferowana Angelusem i niezobowiązującym pieprzeniem Wesleya na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Faktycznie wydawał się być rozproszony, ale wtedy myślała, że miało to coś wspólnego z morderczym szaleńcem na wolności i wieczną nocą w Mieście Aniołów. A on ściskał ją za biodra i najwyraźniej myślał o tej płaskiej jak deska Teksance. Świetnie.

— Cześć. Co się tam dzieje?

— Rozpierducha — odpowiedziała machinalnie Faith, a dopiero potem spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Gosha. — O, cześć. Co słychać?

— Przyspieszone oddechy i uderzenia ciała o ciało — powiedziała Gosha, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem, po czym zreflektowała się szybko. — Mam na myśli treningi. Treningi na okrągło.

— Jasne, jasne. — Uśmiechnęła się Faith. — A tu słychać okrzyki wściekłych samców walczących o terytorium. Dlaczego nie potrafią tego rozwiązać poprzez bicie się po głowach?

— Właśnie chciałam o to samo zapytać. Hej. Bicie po głowach o czymś mi przypomniało. Może jednak zgodziłabyś się na prowadzenie jakichś zajęć? Masz takie doświadczenie…

— Uparta dziewucha. — Faith potrząsnęła głową. — Umówmy się, że jeśli przeżyję najbliższą przyszłość, to przemyślę to.

— Apokalipsa? — W oczach juniorki zapaliły się iskierki, a Faith oczyma wyobraźni ujrzała czerwone światło.

— Wy, młode pokolenie. — Wstała i podrapała się po krzyżu. — Ciągle tylko o jednym. Słuchaj, ustawmy się następnym razem na piwo, może poza tymi posępnymi murami, co?

— Jasne, super. Muszę iść teraz na wykład z historii. — Na twarzy Goshy pojawił się wymowny grymas. — Blee. Jestem pewna, że Batman nie uczył się historii.

— No co ty. Jesteśmy znacznie fajniejsze od jakiegoś palanta w gumowym stroju.

— Za to nie mamy tyle pieniędzy.

Faith uśmiechnęła się. Obecność jakichś przyjaznych XX była nie do przecenienia, od kiedy facetów zrobiło się za dużo – Giles, Wesley, Spike… Przytłaczająca ilość testosteronu. Pchnęła drzwi biblioteki i zastała za nimi napiętą ciszę: Giles stał, z telefonem w ręku, po jednej stronie stołu, a po drugiej siedział Spike, z głową schowaną w dłoniach i nastroszonymi włosami.

— Co mnie ominęło, chłopcy?

— Rupert usiłuje dodzwonić się do piekła — wymamrotał Spike, nie zmieniając pozycji. — Nie wierzy mi, że tam nie ma zasięgu.

— Pamiętasz, jak zadzwonił do mnie Angel? — zwrócił się do niej Giles, pozornie spokojnie. — Nie, nie możesz pamiętać, jeszcze cię tu nie było. Zadzwonił do mnie z jakiejś ulicy i powiedział, że Wesley zginął, że zaginął w akcji, a oni mają trochę kłopotów, ale dadzą sobie radę. Nie chciałem z nim rozmawiać, bo już prosił mnie raz o pomoc, a ja odmówiłem, bo mieliśmy się nie wplątywać w tę całą sprawę z Wolfram i Hart. Trzy godziny później nadeszły pierwsze informacje o "zaginionym Los Angeles". Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak zareagowałem. — Zdjął okulary i oparł się o blat stołu jak stary, zmęczony człowiek.

— Do dupy — powiedziała Faith.

— No, tak to można określić — zgodził się Giles.

— Nie, nie to. Mam na myśli tę sytuację. Do dupy. Nikt się jeszcze nie nauczył, że brak komunikacji zawsze ilość gówna podnosi do potęgi? Jezu.

Obaj spojrzeli na nią z poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzach.

— Faith, ale to nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje… — zaczął Giles.

— Ale mi się to wcale nie wydaje proste, więc daj spokój — przerwała mu Faith. — Musimy teraz wziąć do kupy to, co wiemy i zdecydować się, co z tym zrobimy.

— Wydaje mi się oczywiste, że musimy interweniować — orzekł Giles. — Jakoś. Dysponujemy dużymi zasobami zgromadzonymi właśnie w takim celu.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy — stwierdził Spike, podpierając ręką brodę w geście ostentacyjnego znudzenia. — Właśnie po to do was się dobijałem. Nie myśleliście chyba, że zatęskniłem za waszym doborowym towarzystwem.

Faith uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Spike wydawał się nawet w to wierzyć.

— Trzeba stworzyć jakiś zarys sytuacji… — ciągnął Giles, pogrążony już w bibliotecznej hipnozie. — …który można przedstawić dziewczynom. Trzeba je zapytać o to, co myślą. Spike, musisz nam powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, co wiesz o tej Illyrii. Musimy przejrzeć wszystkie dane, jakie mamy na jej temat…

— Czy będziemy dzwonić do Szkocji? — zapytała Faith.

— Buffy jest w Japonii — odparł Giles, wkładając okulary.

— Co do cholery B robi w Japonii?

— To skomplikowana historia. To znaczy, nawet ta edytowana wersja, którą dostaliśmy od Xandra.

I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o komunikację, pomyślała ponuro Faith, siadając obok Spike'a.

— Nie rozsiadaj się — zwrócił jej uwagę Giles, układając zgrabny stosik z książek leżących na blacie. — Jeszcze dzisiaj wracamy do Bath. Tam mam wszystkie najważniejsze materiały.

— Skoro tak, to ja jeszcze muszę gdzieś zajrzeć. — Klepnęła Spike'a w łopatkę i wyszła, ziewając rozdzierająco. Wstąpiła do kafeterii po potężną kawę i ruszyła prosto do gabinetu medycznego.

W izolatce Inga Marcos grała w warcaby z Daną, która włosy miała zaplecione ciasno w warkoczyki. Siedziały w skupieniu na podłodze zasłanej kartkami. Rysunki w większości przedstawiały płomienie, wszystkie obrazki ze ścian zniknęły. Faith przeszedł dreszcz nie mający nic wspólnego z przewiewem.

Zapukała w szybę. Inga Marcos oderwała się od gry i otworzyła jej drzwi.

— Cześć, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale chciałabym tylko zadać jej kilka pytań. Mogę?

— Proszę. Jest w dobrym humorze. Zostawię was na chwilę same, bo muszę skoczyć po śniadanie. Zjadłabyś może rogalika?

— Wszystko bym zjadła.

Inga złapała sweter i wyszła. Faith zamknęła za sobą drzwi izolatki i przykucnęła na podłodze naprzeciwko Dany, która beztrosko kontynuowała grę sama ze sobą.

— Hej, pamiętasz mnie jeszcze?

Dana nie odpowiedziała. Była pochłonięta ustawianiem krążków na szachownicy.

Faith po chwili wahania wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jej ramienia. Dana przytuliła się policzkiem do jej dłoni.

— Dana, czy ktoś do ciebie mówi? Opisuje, co się dzieje i co się wydarzy? Może każe coś robić?

— To jest w mojej krwi — powiedziała Dana, łapiąc i ściskając nadgarstek Faith z niebezpieczną siłą. — Wszystko tam jest. Więcej nie wiem.

— Boże, znowu te bzdury. — Faith wyrwała się i wstała. Dana nawet nie uniosła głowy.

Piękna strata czasu.

Kiedy Inga wróciła, Faith poczęstowała się rogalikiem i wyszła bez słowa, ostatecznie pozbawiona humoru. Na szczęście nie wzięła z Bath wielu rzeczy: wepchnęła wszystko do plecaka i wrzuciła do Jaguara, po czym sama zainstalowała się na przednim siedzeniu. Spike padł na tylne i przykrył się szczelnie kocem, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jak zwłoki przewożone przez zabójców-amatorów. Oboje czekali, aż Giles załaduje bagażnik jakimiś antycznymi tomiszczami. Kiedy wreszcie usiadł za kierownicą, Faith już zasypiała, ale nagle coś jej się przypomniało.

— Rupes?

Giles podskoczył na siedzeniu.

— Ojej, przestraszyłaś mnie. O co chodzi?

— Co z McKayem? To znaczy, czy jest jakaś rzeczywistość… kurde, jestem śpiąca… jakieś rzeczywiste niebezpieczeństwo, że któregoś dnia obudzę się i będę miała problem z podniesieniem pralki, gdy wtoczy mi się pod nią kredka do oczu?

Giles z namaszczeniem przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Silnik Jaguara ożył z rasowym warkotem.

— Wprawdzie nie wierzę McKayowi, ale nie powinno się to zdarzyć. Z tego, co wywnioskowałem z tych zapisków, słabym ogniwem w łańcuchu – jeśli można tak powiedzieć – jesteś ty. Albo Buffy, ze względu na posiadanie swojej mistycznej kosy. A szczególnie owa kosa w nieodpowiednich rękach… Jednak i ty, i Buffy jesteście dość odporne na presję, prawda?

— Chyba musisz mi to opowiedzieć ze szczegółami kiedy indziej, bo trochę zasypiam.

— To śpij. Obudzę cię, jak dojedziemy.

— A mnie? — zapytał Spike spod koca.

— Ty śpisz na wycieraczce.

●

Giles wisiał na telefonie.

— Tak, dwie Capriciosy. I Hawajska. Tak, z sosem czosnkowym i podwójnym pomidorowym. Na Union St. 56. Co proszę? To niedobrze… Samochód dostawczy im się zepsuł — oznajmił, przykrywając słuchawkę ręką. — Co robimy?

— Ja pojadę. — Faith zeskoczyła z kanapy i chwyciła kluczyki do Jaguara.

— Tylko ostrożnie przy cofaniu — napomniał ją Giles, wracając do rozmowy z pizzerią. — Za dziesięć minut odbierzemy. Dziękuję, do widzenia.

Odłożył słuchawkę i trzepnął Spike'a, który drzemał na kanapie, zwiniętą ulotką prosto w ciemię.

— Przypominam, że my tu pracujemy.

Spike natychmiast usiadł prosto.

— Sorry, trochę mi się przysnęło.

— Właśnie widzę. Powtórz, proszę, co dokładnie powiedziała Illyria, zanim wysłała cię do naszego czasu i miejsca. Muszę to mieć zapisane z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami.

— "Potrzebuję wielkiej potęgi."

— Ostatnio mówiłeś, że to było "potrzebuję mnóstwo siły".

— A czy to nie to samo?

Giles popatrzył na Spike'a apatycznie. Faith zawiązała martensy i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Zbiegła po skrzypiących stopniach, wpadła na podwórko, wskoczyła do Jaguara i wycofała nim z rozmachem, strasząc jakiegoś staruszka w Mini Morrisie. Dzień – niezwykle słoneczny jak na Somerset – miał się ku końcowi, ulice pustoszały. Po parku nad Avonem spacerowali rekonwalescenci z uzdrowisk. Faith z rykiem silnika przejechała przez zabytkowy most i przecięła Laura Place, by zatrzymać się tuż pod pizzerią, która żywiła ich od ponad tygodnia.

Odbierając pizze, bacznie przyglądała się facetom siedzącym w kącie baru przy piwie. Podobnie jak w Sunnydale, tego typu lokale przyciągały wszelki podejrzany element – ale od czasu pojawienia się pogromczyni na pomniejsze demony padł blady strach. Tych kilka rozrób, jakie urządziła ze Spike'em w okolicy, też nie pomogło w ożywieniu nocnego życia w Bath.

Kiedy wróciła z jedzeniem do mieszkania, Giles i Spike nadal spierali się głośno o szczegóły.

— Nie, nie mogę być pewien, Rupert, bo tam było jednak trochę głośno, wiesz, jak to w piekle.

— Sam mówiłeś, że to było zaledwie kilka zdań.

— Tak, ale Illyria nie mówi tak, jak ty, ja, czy nawet ten idiota kapitan Czółko, kiedy jest zły i chce wszystkim coś udowodnić. Jest cholernym bogiem-królem sprzed cholernych eonów i jej cholerny angielski pozostawia sporo do życzenia!

— Posłuchaj mnie, Spike. Weź długą, relaksującą kąpiel, posłuchaj muzyki, obejrzyj odcinek telenoweli czy co tam robisz, by się odprężyć, ale przypomnij sobie, co powiedziała Illyria, bo inaczej jesteśmy ugotowani.

— Żarcie przyszło — powiedziała Faith, skopując buty i idąc boso do kuchni.

Nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć pierwszego pudełka, kiedy poczuła chłodne dłonie wsuwające się jej pod koszulkę, a potem na biodra. Spike przylgnął do jej pleców, zatknął kciuki za jej pasek i przyłożył swój zimny nos do jej szyi.

— Giles cię oskóruje — powiedziała mechanicznie. Oboje starali się dbać o delikatne nerwy gospodarza, a już szczególnie nie narażać go na potencjalnie szkodliwe widoki. Giles, nawet jeśli podejrzewał, że Spike wcale nie spał na przydzielonej mu kanapie, na razie unikał drażliwego tematu.

— Wiesz co? Lata mi to.

— Gówno prawda. Ale się rozzuchwaliłeś. — Odepchnęła go łokciem i wyciągnęła z pudełka kawałek pizzy z szynką i ananasem, po czym chlapnęła na to obficie sosem czosnkowym. — Trzeba cię trochę poskromić.

— Cały czas tylko obiecujesz — powiedział z żalem Spike, wycofując się z kuchni z łupem w postaci bidonu z lodówki. — Lepiej zrób coś w tym kierunku.

— Dam ci popalić — obiecała Faith z ustami pełnymi pizzy.

— Wreszcie!

— Nie rozpraszaj go! — zawołał z salonu Giles. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka desperacji.

— Jego rozprasza nawet deseń na tapecie — odparła Faith, balansując dwoma pudełkami pizzy i sosów ułożonymi na jednej ręce. Zrzuciła to wszystko na stolik i rozsiadła się na kanapie z nogami opartymi o fotel. — Nie muszę się specjalnie starać.

— A ja to zacznę stepować, jeśli zobaczę, jak czytasz całą stronę książki za jednym zamachem — odciął się Spike. Swoim zwyczajem mieszał sos pomidorowy z 0-. Faith nawet już to nie brzydziło.

— No dobrze — poddał się Giles. — Przerwa na jedzenie.

Zdjął okulary i przetarł je chusteczką higieniczną. Pizza stygła na stole pomiędzy stronami notatek i pootwieranymi księgami. Spike odgryzł kawałek swojej części i skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

— Paskudne. Chyba muszę sobie krew podgrzać. — Powędrował z bidonem do kuchni. Faith ochoczo zajęła jego miejsce na kanapie i sięgnęła po drugi kawałek pizzy.

— Dodzwoniłeś się do B? — zapytała, pozornie nonszalancko.

— Nie, ale nie próbowałem. I tak nie chciałaby ze mną rozmawiać, prawda? — Giles z namaszczeniem rozsmarowywał sos czosnkowy na swojej hawajskiej. — Jestem tylko marudnym, starym człowiekiem, który nie ma nic mądrego do powiedzenia.

— I tak poradzimy sobie sami — powiedziała z zadufaniem Faith. — Nie potrzebujemy tych cieniasów ze Szkocji. Są ciency jak dupa węża.

Giles uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To oni odcięli się od wszystkich — ciągnęła Faith. — Cholerne sobki. Niech się wypchają swoim baggis.

— Haggis. — Giles popatrzył na nią z politowaniem. Rzuciła w niego serwetką.

Trochę ją dotknęło to, jak wielką wagę Giles przywiązywał do tak banalnej rzeczy, jak rozmowa telefoniczna z B. Nie powinna się tym tak przejmować, wiedziała o tym, ale nie potrafiła sobie tego odmówić. Gilesa, ostatecznie, też miała tylko z drugiej ręki. Nie była jego kochaną córunią, jak Buffy przez sześć lat z okładem. Ale Faith też miała kiedyś jakiegoś tatusia, miała mamę, miała Obserwatorkę – wszystkiego po jednej sztuce. A że pieprzyło się wszystko, czego dotknęła, to już inna sprawa.

— Więc do czego dotarliśmy z tą Illyrią? — zapytała po chwili, kiedy Spike już wrócił i zepchnął jej nogi z fotela.

— Do niczego konkretnego. Nie ma źródeł historycznych na jej temat.

— Bo jest starsza niż historia — wtrącił Spike. — I czas. Autentycznie. Jest niesamowita.

— Ale możemy jej ufać czy coś?

— No właśnie — westchnął Giles. — Nawet jeśli dowiemy się, o jaką potęgę jej chodzi i jak możemy ją dostarczyć, to nie wiemy, jak ją wykorzysta. Jest nieprzewidywalna. Spike mówił…

— Pozbawiliśmy Illyrię większości jej mocy — powiedział Spike, wygrzebując szynkę ze swojej pizzy. — Nie tyle z zazdrości – chociaż ten duży głupek nie potrafił się pogodzić z myślą, że po biurowcu chodzi ktoś fajniejszy od niego – co dlatego, że prawie nastąpiła autodestrukcja. Nowa skorupa Illyrii – ja pieprzę, mówię już jak ona – jej ciało, ciało Fred Burkle nie mogło pomieścić możliwości bogini. Więc bum, Wesley wszystko wyssał do jakiegoś innego wymiaru. To chyba źle zabrzmiało — dodał po zastanowieniu. — Ale wiecie, co mam na myśli.

— Więc istnieje ryzyko… — zastanowiła się Faith — że Illyria bardzo grzecznie nam podziękuje za taki prezent i entuzjastycznie podbije nasz świat, a potem cały wymiar?

— Chyba należy się z tym liczyć — odparł Giles.

— Wątpię — powiedział Spike. — Illyria nigdy nie owija w bawełnę. W ogóle nie rozumie ironii, przenośni, niczego w tym rodzaju. Kłamstwo uważa za objaw słabości. Ale trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że dużo przebywała z Wesleyem, a on propagował pogląd, że cel uświęca środki.

— Nie wiem, czy można to tak ująć — odrzekł sceptycznie Giles.

Faith wolała zachować milczenie. Spike prychnął. Jak na martwego faceta, Wes pojawiał się w ich dyskusjach zaskakująco często.

— Prawie zapomniałem! — Giles uniósł palec wskazujący. — Miałem was prosić, żebyście na nocnym patrolu wpadli do katedry i porozmawiali z pastorem. To o rzut kamieniem stąd.

— Wiemy, gdzie jest katedra, Giles.

— Gotyk perpendykularny — przypomniał Giles.

— I tak nie zapamiętam — powiedziała Faith, licząc na palcach. — To słowo ma dwa razy więcej sylab niż większość, których używam.

— Per-pen-dy-ku-lar-ny — przesylabizował później Spike, kiedy siedzieli w jednym z tylnych rzędów ławek w katedrze. Była już zamknięta dla zwiedzających. Wewnątrz panował półmrok - zapalono tylko część żyrandoli.

Faith, znudzona, przyglądała się witrażom. Nie lubiła takich miejsc. Zawsze sprawiały, że zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy pójdzie do piekła.

— Czy ta katedra różni się od innych, które widziałaś w swoim życiu? — zapytał szeptem Spike, który nie potrafił usiedzieć w ciszy i bezruchu.

— Nie wiem, czy widziałam w życiu inną katedrę. Może w Londynie.

— Nigdy nie rozumiałem, czemu ludzie tak przejmują się architekturą.

— No, ze mną to się nie dowiesz.

Miała ochotę na gumę do żucia, ale wydawało jej się to nie na miejscu, więc odwróciła się i zaczęła podziwiać witraż nad tylnym wejściem. Nagle Spike klepnął ją w kolano. Ktoś zbliżał się główną nawą.

Był to wampir w postrzępionych szatach, które do złudzenia przypominały ciuchy tych ludzi na witrażach. Nie pokazywał demonicznej twarzy, tylko zwykłą, ludzką. Wyglądał na brodacza po pięćdziesiątce. Nieco utykał na prawą nogę.

— A, to ty — powiedziała Faith, siadając prosto w ławce. — Słyszałam o tobie. Religijny wampir. Zjada tylko pogan i ateistów.

— Czasem robię wyjątek dla grzeszników — odezwał się brodacz, przystając w połowie drogi. — A więc wreszcie. Pogromczyni i jej oswojony wampir złożyli mi wizytę. Nie obiło wam się o uszy, że to sanktuarium i azyl?

— Być może poprzedni pastorowie tolerowali twoją obecność, ale ten z pewnością nie. Wspominał coś o tym, że masz przestać konsumować zabłąkane owieczki.

— Im i tak obojętnie, skoro ich zdaniem piekło nie istnieje — odparł poważnie wampir.

Faith zmęczyła się tym jałowym pieprzeniem. Złapała za zagłówek ławki z przodu i wyskoczyła ze swojego rzędu. Spike uczynił podobnie. W tym samym czasie wampir z brodą podniósł kratę w posadzce i zniknął pod podłogą.

Spike i Faith, długo się nie zastanawiając, poszli w jego ślady.

Wpadli do krypty. Faith trafiła nogami w coś twardego, co wydało przejmujący trzask i przewróciło się. Zatoczyła się na Spike'a, a z trumny – bo była to antyczna trumna – wytoczyły się zasuszone zwłoki w szatach biskupa.

— O kurde, pastor się wkurzy — wyszeptała Faith.

W korytarzu było prawie zupełnie ciemno, oprócz odrobiny światła przesianej przez kraty w posadzce. Faith oczywiście nie pomyślała o latarce.

— Jakby cię to obchodziło — odparł Spike, łapiąc ją za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą. Faith wyrwała się z jego uścisku – co za dużo to niezdrowo – i pobiegli. Posadzka była nierówna. Faith potykała się o płaszcz Spike'a, deptała mu po piętach. Ich kroki odbijały się w nisko sklepionym korytarzu. Mijali nisze, w których tkwiły kolejne trumny i sarkofagi, a spod nóg uciekały im szczury. Można by nakręcić niezły horror.

Po którymś z kolei zakręcie przejście kończyło się ścianą, ale po prawej ziała dziura, przez którą wpadało światło ulicznej latarni. Spike chwycił za wystającą cegłę i podciągnął się jak alpinista. Faith zrobiła to samo. Nagle stali na placu przed katedrą. Jakaś para, dotąd całująca się na ławce, patrzyła na nich ze zdumieniem.

— Tam!

Wampir uciekał bardzo szybko jak kontuzjowanego starucha. Rzucili się biegiem w jego kierunku, ale byli dość daleko. Brodacz zawisł na bramie prowadzącej do rzymskich łaźni, wspiął się po stiukach, skoczył z balustrady i zniknął wewnątrz.

— Szlag by to trafił — sapnął Spike, usiłując znaleźć punkt zaczepienia na płaskorzeźbie przedstawiającej cycate nimfy. Faith, która wspięła się po rzeźbie rzymskiego wojownika, podała mu rękę, przesadziła balustradę i chlupnęła prosto do basenu.

Znowu. Już drugi raz w tym roku.

Otrząsnęła się. W świetle lamp woda była żółtozielona. Brodaty wampir brodził w niej po drugiej stronie basenu. Faith, nie przejmując się prychającym, parskającym Spike'em, który wylądował tuż obok niej, rzuciła się w kierunku ściganego.

Ten zrozumiał wreszcie, że nie ucieknie. Odwrócił się, jego twarz się zmieniła, rysy przemieściły, nasada nosa zmarszczyła. Faith wyjęła kołek. Basen był stosunkowo płytki, ale kopanie i tak odpadało, więc na dzień dobry wymierzyła szybki prawy prosty. Wampir uchylił się, wyprowadził chytry, zakrzywiony cios. Sparowała i uderzyła go tak, że odleciał kilka metrów w głąb basenu i z chlupotem wpadł w zielonkawą wodę. Faith wybiła się i skoczyła. Wampir kopnął ją z zaskakującą siłą. Upadła na tyłek, mokra po pachy i zła jak cholera.

Wampir wstał, ociekając wodą ze swoich podartych szat.

— To moje miasto. Nie macie prawa mnie stąd wykurzyć, przybłędy. Ja…

Coś przeleciało łukiem nad głową Faith i puknęło brodacza w głowę. Ze zdziwienia aż usiadł w wodzie, a Faith zerwała się i skoczyła na niego. Z satysfakcją zatopiła kołek w jego piersi. Pod jej palcami wampir rozpłynął się w mokry, kleisty muł.

Obejrzała się. Spike ważył w dłoni drugi kamień wyrwany z brzegu basenu.

— Wkurzało mnie jego pobłażliwe pierniczenie — powiedział, wrzucając kamień do wody. — Cholera. Jutro jakiś historyk zapewne załamie się na widok dziury w jego ulubionym fragmencie murku.

Woda, w której brodzili, dziwnie śmierdziała. Wyszli na brzeg i otrzepali się trochę. Spike miał włosy śmiesznie przyklepane do czaszki.

— Wyglądasz, jakby cię krowa wylizała — oznajmiła Faith. — Szlag, no i którędy stąd wyjdziemy?

— Tradycyjnie. Przez wyjście administracyjne.

Drzwi dało się łatwo wyważyć (Faith kopnęła je z entuzjazmem). Wyszli na zaplecze rzymskich łaźni, stamtąd na Stall Street, a dalej na Union Street. Przebiegli kawałek, kiedy usłyszeli syreny. Najwyraźniej ktoś odkrył już wandalskie włamanie do łaźni.

— Masz ochotę na piwo?

— Głupie pytanie.

Spike zapalił pod sklepem papierosa, a Faith weszła do środka. Przy kasie jakiś facet kupował buteleczkę wódki i pół litra Sprite'a – zapewne na dobre zakończenie wieczoru. Faith, skrzypiąc mokrą skórą i gdzieniegdzie nadal ociekając wodą, stanęła za nim z czteropakiem w ręku. Kasjerka nie zdziwiła się specjalnie na jej widok. Był to, ostatecznie, sklep nocny.

— Giles, załatwiliśmy!!! — zawołała Faith po powrocie do domu. Giles nie wychylił się nawet ze swojej nory. O tej porze wpadał w najgorszy bibliotekarski szał i nie słyszał nic oprócz szelestu przewracanych kartek. — Hm. Chyba jutro opowiemy mu szczegóły.

— Oprócz tego biskupa, któremu zakłóciłaś wieczny spokój.

— A spróbuj wspomnieć coś o biskupie.

Wieczór zapowiadał się na bardzo sympatyczny, ale kiedy Faith sączyła właśnie drugie piwo, siedząc na biurku, a Spike powoli ściągał z niej mokre dżinsy, nagle przerwał, palnął się w czoło i wstał.

— Właśnie sobie przypomniałem!

— Co sobie przypomniałeś? — Oburzyła się Faith. — Wracaj tutaj! Natychmiast, blondi! Moje spodnie się same nie ściągną!

— Co powiedziała Illyria. — Spike odnalazł swoją koszulkę za tapczanem. — Czekaj, muszę powiedzieć Rupertowi.

— Śpisz na wycieraczce — powiedziała ponuro Faith do jego pleców.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Sok pomarańczowy pity bladym rankiem miał swój specyficzny urok. Faith odstawiła szklankę na parapet i przeciągnęła się, aż strzeliło jej w krzyżu. Obudziła się nieco za wcześnie, ale pójście z powrotem spać nie miało już sensu, więc wstała, poszła do łazienki i pobuszowała w lodówce, a teraz stała przed odsłoniętym oknem w swoich niebieskich bokserkach z trupią czaszką i t shircie Metalliki. Kontemplowała szary świt wstający nad Bath.

— Hej, Spike.

Spike przewrócił się na plecy z niechętnym pomrukiem. Jedna ręka zwisała mu z boku tapczanu.

— Jak tam twoje… no jak to się nazywa… _shanshu_?

— Lepsze i większe od Angela — wymamrotał Spike.

— W to nie wątpię. Ale gdybyś tak nagle je dostał?

— Co?

— No, wiesz. Obudziłbyś się rano i pobiegł szybko do łazienki, bo pęcherz pęka. Potem zapalił nie z siły przyzwyczajenia, ale dlatego, że twoja krew po prostu woła o nikotynę. — Faith roztaczała te wizje, obserwując pierwszych niewyspanych przechodniów drepczących wzdłuż ulicy. — Później poczuł, jak z głodu na samą myśl o ciepłych, chrupiących bułeczkach do ust napływa ci gęsta ślina. Wyszedłbyś po te bułeczki do sklepu w słoneczny ranek…

— Odwieźliby mnie na ostry dyżur z samego rana, bo połamałabyś mi miednicę — odpowiedział Spike, zagarniając dla siebie całą kołdrę. — Już o tym chyba rozmawialiśmy. Ty kazałaś mi spierdalać, kiedy zapytałem. Sama nie chcesz być normalną dziewczynką, więc czemu mnie dręczysz? Poza tym przypomniałaś mi o fajce, wielkie dzięki, teraz muszę zapalić.

— Chodź na balkon. Jest od zachodniej strony, nic ci się nie stanie.

Spike wytoczył się z łóżka i sięgnął po spodnie i papierosy.

— Ale ucieszyłbyś się z życia? — ciągnęła Faith, walcząc z drzwiami balkonowymi. Wreszcie ustąpiły z przeciągłym skrzypnięciem. — Czy nie?

— No już chyba nie miałbym wyboru. Może jakbym chodził często na siłownię, to nie byłbym takim strasznym cieniasem jak większość ludzi.

— Ale to nie o to chodzi!

— A o co?

Zapalili w doskonałej synchronizacji, opierając się o barierkę po obu stronach balkonu.

— Musiałbyś być zwyczajny! Prowadzić życie jak z reklam płatków śniadaniowych albo jogurtów czy czegoś. Nie chodzić na siłownię, nie trzymać siekiery pod łóżkiem, nic.

— No tak. — Uśmiechnął się Spike. Faith już jakiś czas temu odkryła, że potrafił się ładnie uśmiechać, kiedy nikogo oprócz niej nie było w okolicy. — Ale które z nas by się na coś takiego skusiło?

I to zamknęło sprawę. Spike opuścił głowę, ale uśmiech nie znikł z jego twarzy.

Spike był prosty w utrzymaniu. Kiedy kazała mu się odpieprzyć, robił to bez gadania. Nie pocił się, nie podżerał z lodówki (dostawała szału, kiedy Wood wyjadał jej ulubione salami), mył zęby, nie miał żadnych wymagań. Bywał za to upierdliwy, uparty i nadaktywny ruchowo, ale to dawało się znieść. Pogromczyni ze swoim nocnym trybem życia wydawały się szczególnie nadawać do hodowania wampirów.

I to było dopiero ciekawe. B mogłaby stanowić wyjątek od reguły, ale Faith zaczynała już ją potwierdzać. Niemożliwe, żeby nigdy wcześniej nie było pogromczyń oswajających domową metodą pijawki. Musiały być! Przecież ta myśl sama w sobie była zbyt kusząca, by ją odrzucić.

Z pewnością znalazłoby się o tym coś w annałach. Będzie trzeba pogrzebać w bibliotece, jak wrócą z Londynu.

Giles nabrał do Spike'a trochę zaufania i zdecydował się zostawić mieszkanie pod jego opieką podczas swojej nieobecności.

— Nie jestem w stanie wprawdzie wymyślić żadnej przekonującej groźby — powiedział poprzedniego dnia wieczorem. — Ale uwierz mi, w razie potrzeby wymyślę odpowiedni odwet.

— Wcale w to nie wątpię — odparł Spike. Gotowali właśnie szpinak, bo Spike chciał sprawdzić, "o co chodzi w jedzeniu tych zielonych rzygowin". — Niczego nie zepsuję, nie sprzedam i palić będę tylko w kuchni albo na balkonie.

— Oto prawidłowa reakcja — pochwalił go Giles.

— W końcu trzymasz mój motor w swojej szkole — dodał Spike.

— A ty kiedyś skasowałeś mój samochód — zauważył gładko Giles.

Spike zerknął na niego kątem oka. Panowie nadal mieli jakieś niedokończone interesy, ale Faith ignorowała to, dopóki jej nie dotyczyło.

Zostawiła Spike'a na balkonie i poszła spakować swoje graty. Giles urzędował już w kuchni. Wszędzie unosił się aromat świeżo zmielonej i zaparzonej kawy.

Wkrótce załadowali się do Jaga i pojechali. W Londynie byli przed południem. W St. Joanne's trwały zajęcia: starsze dziewczyny miały demonologię i jujitsu, młodsze były jeszcze na lekcjach w okolicznym liceum, a pani Booster nadzorowała wykańczanie nowych dormitoriów na piętrze, więc wszędzie panowały cisza i spokój. Faith głównie nosiła za Gilesem jego dziesiątki kilogramów książek. Przyjechała w celu poparcia inicjatywy Spike'a, ale w tej cholernej szkole wiecznie było coś do zrobienia.

Zebranie odbyło się popołudniu. Sala konferencyjna ledwo pomieściła wszystkich zainteresowanych: ciało pedagogiczne składające się z przyjaciół Gilesa z czasów dinozaurów, początkujących Obserwatorów w stylu Andrew; poza tym, oczywiście, juniorki i pracownicy administracyjni.

Faith okupowała krzesło w okolicach rzutnika i piła rozwodnioną kawę, obserwując szepczące między sobą towarzystwo. Gwendolyn Barrey stała pod oknem, napięta i skupiona. Kiedy do sali wszedł Giles, wszyscy zamilkli.

— Witam szanownych zebranych — powiedział Giles, odchrząknął i przetarł okulary. Faith nie dała się na to nabrać. Giles doskonale wiedział, co planował i jak to osiągnąć. — Przede wszystkim nie chciałbym, żeby ktokolwiek z was odebrał to, co zaraz przedstawię, jako obowiązek. Nikt nie jest zmuszony do udziału w tym projekcie, niemniej ta szkoła została pomyślana nie tylko jako miejsce, gdzie dziewczęta takie, jak wy mogą posiąść niezbędne umiejętności, ale też rodzaj luźnej organizacji udzielającej pomocy potrzebującym. Większość z was uczestniczyła już zarówno w standardowych miejskich patrolach, jak i bardziej zaawansowanych misjach. To, o czym teraz mówię, będzie jednak najpoważniejszym projektem, jaki zamierzaliśmy dotąd wykonać.

Jezu, Giles był dobry w te klocki. Przygotował nawet prezentację multimedialną i filmiki na temat zaginionego Los Angeles. Nieco ocenzurował to, co przekazał mu Spike, ale relacja i tak zrobiła wrażenie.

— Scheiße — wyrwało się Maricie Zimmerman. Pani Booster spojrzała na nią z dezaprobatą.

— Jak to jest możliwe? — zapytał dinozaur Hart. — Przecież to jest… niemożliwe!

— Zapytałbym raczej, jak trzeba kogoś zirytować, żeby w odwecie skazał całe miasto — odparł spokojnie Giles. — Jest jasne, że drużyna Angela, o ile tak się można o nich wyrazić, zadarła z potężnymi przeciwnikami. Potężnymi demonami. Stąd ta Sodoma i Gomora.

— Tylko z większą ilością botoksu i przemysłu pornograficznego — dodała z kamienną twarzą Faith.

— Więc jaki jest plan? — zapytała Lena Johansson.

— Mamy uratować tych wszystkich Amerykanów — powiedziała niespodziewanie Gwendolyn Barrey. — Prawda? Ze dwa miliony Amerykanów.

Rozległy się śmiechy i potakiwania. Stało się jasne, że te cholerne dziewczyny zgodzą się na każdy szalony plan, jaki przedstawi im G-man.

— Tak, jeśli to tak określić, to tak — odparł Giles. — Wpierw jednak musimy odkryć, jak to zrobić. Nie wiemy również, jak dotrzeć do naszego potężnego sojusznika…

Faith darowała sobie kolejną wspaniałą opowieść o Illyrii, przepchnęła się do wyjścia i poszła usiąść na schodach prowadzących do budynku. Wyjęła paczkę Chesterów, w której kolebały się dwa samotne papierosy i z namaszczeniem zapaliła jednego, obserwując bez przekonania ruch uliczny.

Giles znalazł ją tam, kiedy z żalem kończyła drugiego papierosa.

— Mój Boże, ich entuzjazm jest zaraźliwy — powiedział, podciągając nogawki spodni i siadając obok. — Prawie sam zacząłem krzyczeć i podskakiwać.

— Prawda? Nie są jeszcze doświadczone w materii ratowania świata, więc nie wiedzą, że należy do tego podchodzić z apatią.

Giles przyjrzał się jej bacznie.

— Przyznaję, mogą trochę przesadzać, ale nie cieszysz się z tego… połączenia, tej wspólnoty, jaką wydają się tworzyć?

Faith ze złością odrzuciła tlący się niedopałek.

— Doskonale wiesz, Rupert, że nie jestem częścią żadnej wspólnoty. Nie jestem w tym "łańcuchu", jak one to nazywają. Nie jestem w żadnym łańcuchu.

— Przecież wszystkie czerpiecie z tego samego źródła. Nie rozumiem.

— Już nie — odpowiedziała gorzko Faith. — Buffy zerwała nasz łańcuch, by stworzyć ten nowy. One są razem, a ja jestem tylko jej złą siostrą ze złej macochy czy coś w tym stylu.

Giles siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, skubiąc swój golf.

— Faith — zaczął — wiem, jak możesz się czuć, bo, wierz mi, ja też wielokrotnie byłem wyłączany z rozmaitych rzeczy. Popełniłem sporo błędów w młodości. Bywałem na zakręcie.

— Ale jakoś przyjęła cię ta rada nadętych bufonów — przypomniała mu Faith.

— Tylko żeby mnie z hukiem wyrzucić, kiedy im się sprzeciwiłem.

— Przynajmniej byłeś kimś. Ja nie jestem nikim konkretnym.

— Jesteś dobrą współlokatorką — powiedział wesoło Giles.

— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Rupes, ale wcale nie poprawia mi humoru.

— Właściwie to przyszedłem, żeby cię namówić na wideokonferencję, ale teraz widzę, że nic z tego nie będzie.

— Możesz mnie zawołać, kiedy będę miała coś spieprzyć.

— Przyjdź niedługo.

Giles odszedł. Faith dała sobie dziesięć minut na przeżywanie bólu egzystencjalnego, a potem wstała, otrzepała się i wróciła do środka. W sali konferencyjnej ustawiano laptopy i nawiązywano połączenie, a juniorki kłębiły się, podekscytowane, na korytarzu. Boże, jakie to młode pokolenie jest wysokie, pomyślała Faith i chociaż większość dziewczyn była od niej niewiele młodsza, czuła się od nich starsza o stulecia.

Wypatrzyła w tłumie Goshę, co nie było trudne, bo miała ona na sobie jaskrawoczerwony sweter.

— To jak z tym piwem? — zapytała ją na stronie Faith. — Dzisiaj?

— Mam zadanie domowe — odpowiedziała zrozpaczona Gosha. — Ale to nic. Pieprzyć to.

— Piwo ze mną liczy się prawie jak zajęcia — oświadczyła Faith.

●

— A jak tam Spike? — zapytała Gosha, nachylając się konspiracyjnie nad stolikiem zastawionym popielniczkami i szklankami do piwa. Z głośnika w kącie zadymionej sali sączyło się Led Zeppelin.

— Jak zwykle. Jak to Spike.

— Ale musisz powiedzieć coś więcej! Na przykład: czy chrapie?

— Nie. — Wkopała się Faith. — O szlag! Ale ty jesteś cwana! Dziewczyny cię napuściły?

— Nie. To… inicjatywa własna. — Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie Gosha.

— Spryciara. I nieźle mówi po angielsku.

— Godziny wkuwania idiomów i czasowników frazowych wreszcie się na coś przydały. Moja mama ma satysfakcję.

— Nie tęsknisz za domem? — Faith dzielnie dokonała zwrotu na inny temat.

— Oczywiście, że tęsknię. Ale w domu chciałabym, no, rozpaczliwie wyjechać.

— A co robiłaś, kiedy nadeszła godzina zero? — zaciekawiła się Faith. Miejsca pod stolikiem nie było dużo, musiała wsunąć stopy pod krzesło.

— Spałam — wyjaśniła Gosha. — U nas był środek nocy. Rano obudziłam się pełna energii i do południa oderwałam klamkę od drzwi i wyrwałam ze ściany kran na uczelni.

Faith zaniosła się śmiechem. Wizja kafelków kruszących się na stopy niewinnej juniorki bawiła ją niezmiernie.

— O rany, kran! No ja cię proszę!

— Wyobrażasz sobie, jak ciężko było wytłumaczyć szefowi katedry, że po prostu, wiesz, został mi w rękach?

— No na pewno. I co się w końcu stało?

— Zwalili na ekipę remontową, a ja zapłaciłam pięć dych dla świętego spokoju.

— Nieźle. — Faith sięgnęła po papierosy. — Fajkę?

— Dzięki. Odkupię ci paczkę.

— No co ty, nie trzeba.

— A ty? Jeśli można zapytać?

— Co? Kiedy dostałam ten wyjątkowy zastrzyk? — Faith rozsiadła się w wygodnie na krześle i zaciągnęła głęboko. — Na jakiejś imprezie. Z radości znokautowałam trzech gości.

— Ile miałaś lat?

— Szesnaście. Zero oleju, o, tutaj. — Postukała się w czoło.

— Więc, wracając do Spike'a…

— Strzelaj. Nie boję się.

— Słyszałam, że kiedyś był takim hardkor wampirem.

— Dobrze słyszałaś. W swoim czasie załatwił dwie pogromczynie. Teraz przeszedł na dobrą stronę mocy, ale nadal nie da się go zabrać do ciotuni na herbatkę. To nie Angel.

— Tylko pytam, bo jesteśmy ciekawe. Po prostu jedyne wampiry, jakie widziałyśmy z bliska, to te kołkowane na cmentarzu. Nie martw się, Spike jest twój…

— Nie! — Przeraziła się Faith. — On nie jest mój, nie! On jest niczyj! To ziemia niczyja!

— Przepraszam, laski — powiedziała nagle jakaś obca dziewczyna, wpadając na rękę, którą Faith właśnie gestykulowała — ale czy mogę się do was dosiąść, bo jakiś obleśny koleś nie chce się ode mnie odczepić?

— Jasne, siadaj. — Faith nogą odsunęła jej krzesło. Dziewczyna usiadła, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.

— Jestem Calista. Wielkie dzięki.

— Ja nazywam się Faith. A to Gosha. No skoro teraz się poznałyśmy…

— Uciekłaś, laleczko? — Mężczyzna nadszedł od strony baru, nachylił się nad stolikiem i położył rękę na plecach Calisty. Faith zauważyła to od razu. Odchyliła się na krześle, złapała go za przegub i łokieć i wykręciła rękę tak, że facet wylądował na kolanach pod stołem. — Jezu! Puszczaj!

— Teraz postawię ci ultimatum — powiedziała Faith. — Albo zostawisz naszą koleżankę w spokoju, albo złamię ci rękę.

— Zostawię, przyrzekam! Trzy palce na sercu! Nie chciałem nic złego!

— Jasne, kolego — odparła przyjaźnie Faith, puszczając jego rękę. — A teraz spływaj, zanim się rozmyślę.

Mężczyzna z rozpędu uderzył głową o blat, wstał i wycofał się, nie oglądając się za ramię. Zadowolona z siebie Faith sięgnęła po piwo.

— No, problem wygląda na rozwiązany.

— Złamałabyś mu rękę? — zaciekawiła się Gosha.

— Nie wiem. Zależy, jak by mnie wkurzył.

Calista wzięła to za żart i roześmiała się. Była ciemnowłosa, bardzo szczupła i miała niekonwencjonalną urodę: ostre rysy, duży nos, głęboko osadzone oczy, szerokie usta. Całość stanowiła całkiem atrakcyjną mieszankę.

— Pewnie bym sobie z nim poradziła — powiedziała, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. — Ale nie chciałam robić zamieszania. Kiedyś wyrzucili mnie z klubu za nieodpowiednie zachowanie.

— Żeby z jednego… — mruknęła Faith, oglądając się na barmana. Pogroził jej palcem.

— Mnie wyrzucili za wyniesienie kompletu kieliszków — przyznała się Gosha. — No co? Same wskoczyły mi do torebki. Nie miałam wyboru. Oczywiście — dodała szybko — teraz kroczę ścieżką tej, no, praworządności.

— Co w ogóle tutaj robicie? — zapytała Calista, przekrzywiając głowę. — Ja to jestem na dziennikarstwie na uniwerku.

— Studiuję — powiedziała Gosha bez mrugnięcia okiem. — Klasyczne języki. Łacina, greka, takie tam.

— A ja jestem wolnym strzelcem — oznajmiła Faith. Specjalizacja: zabijanie na śniadanie. — Skupuję rzadkie antyki.

— Wow, to musi być dopiero ciekawe.

Jasne, jak jest się Johnnym Deppem w _Dziewiątych wrotach_.

— A, wiesz, wszystko się nudzi. Biały kruk tu, miecz tam… — Faith zerknęła na Goshę. Kiwała głową wyluzowana jak James Bond. — To tylko tak atrakcyjnie brzmi. Dużo siedzenia w książkach.

— Uwielbiam miecze — oświadczyła Calista z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

Faith poczuła dotknięcie Przeznaczenia. Albo jej krzesło miało drzazgi.

●

Był środek nocy, kiedy ktoś złapał ją za ramię i potrząsnął. Faith tradycyjnie chciała złapać delikwenta za gardło, ale zwinnie odskoczył. Był to Giles.

— Faith, wstawaj. Szybko.

— Co? Ale co? Ja tu śpię, daj mi spokój.

Chciała przewrócić się na drugi bok, ale Giles nie dał za wygraną.

— Faith, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Musisz natychmiast wstać.

— Która jest godzina? — zapytała z rozdzierającym westchnieniem. Ktoś włączył światło. Faith zacisnęła powieki. — Błagam, powiedz mi, że chociaż trochę się zdrzemnęłam.

— Jest szósta dziesięć. Wstawaj.

— Jezu, co? Co się stało?

Usiadła na krawędzi łóżka. Naprzeciwko, rozczochrana i ponura jak siedem nieszczęść, siedziała Gosha, która pozwoliła Faith przenocować w łóżku swojej nieobecnej współlokatorki.

— To McKay. Musisz go znaleźć. Wytłumaczę ci po drodze. — Giles podał jej szklankę wody i kurtkę. — Szybko, chodź. Przepraszam za zamieszanie, Małgorzato.

— Nic się nie stało. — Gosha opadła bezwładnie w pościel.

— No, mów, może się obudzę — powiedziała Faith już na korytarzu. — Co to jest? O rany.

Na ławce leżał kask motocyklowy i kluczyki, a także zestaw głośnomówiący z przerażającą ilością poplątanych kabli.

— Załóż to — polecił Giles. — Najpierw mikrofon. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że poleciłem śledzić Andy'ego McKaya. Miałem takie przeczucie, bo, jak pamiętam, jego ojciec nie był specjalnie szczerym i lojalnym mężczyzną. Okazało się, że spotkał się z potencjalnie podejrzanym elementem i prawdopodobnie przekazał mu część naszych materiałów. Wybuchło zamieszanie, dziewczyny nie zdołały go schwytać. I. No. — Odchrząknął. — Samochód im się zepsuł.

Wybiegli na parking. Faith zapięła kurtkę i wsiadła na motor.

— No świetnie, ale jak ja go dogonię, gdziekolwiek teraz jest?

— Założyliśmy mu nadajnik GPS — wyjaśnił swobodnie Giles. — Ty też masz taki, w mikrofonie. Będę cię prowadził. Na razie jedź w kierunku Picadilly. Śpiesz się.

— Ale ja nigdy nikogo nie ścigałam, G!

— To, jak zwykle jeździsz, powinno wystarczyć. Powodzenia, Faith.

Poklepał ją po ramieniu. Faith zasunęła osłonę kasku i odpaliła zużyty silnik V2. Biedny, stary cruiser miał przed sobą nie lada zadanie. McKay, jak pamiętała, jeździł nowiutkim ścigaczem Yamahy, a te na ogół mają więcej mocy niż pozwala zdrowy rozsądek.

Na dodatek chciało jej się siku. Szlag by trafił te wczorajsze cztery piwa.

O tej porze w niedzielę ruchu prawie nie było. Niektóre sklepy dopiero się otwierały, ludzie ziewali za kierownicami samochodów i w autobusach, słuchając radia i przeglądając poranne gazety. Faith skręciła z ulicy podporządkowanej w główną i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jedzie nieodpowiednim pasem. Wytrąbił ją jakiś Mini Morris, którego kierowca wygrażał jej pięścią przez okno. Faith machnęła do niego ręką. Nierozgrzany silnik Hondy nieco pokasływał na zakrętach, kiedy dodawała gazu.

Cała wyprawa wydawała się nieco surrealna. Faith miała wrażenie, że nie do końca się obudziła i niewykluczone, że nadal chrapała w czyjąś poduszkę, obejmując czule pościel obleczoną w poszewki z Ikei. Londyn o szóstej rano na wpół żył jeszcze minioną nocą i nie zdążył przybrać kolorów dnia.

— Jaka to ulica? — zapytał wprost do jej ucha Giles.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odburknęła Faith, prawie się nie słysząc. — To ty miałeś wiedzieć.

— Skręć w prawo. McKay jedzie równolegle do ciebie, ale nie wiem, czy można przebić się stamtąd w lewo…

— A można. — Faith zdecydowanie skręciła w jedną z wąziutkich uliczek obstawionych po obu stronach samochodami. Omal nie rozjechała jakiegoś foksteriera-samobójcy i wystrzeliła na szosę tuż przed zieloną ciężarówką firmy zajmującej się przeprowadzkami. — No, jestem. Gdzie nasz typek?

— Przed tobą, jak mniemam. Musisz go dogonić.

— No dzięki, że mówisz.

Dodała gazu i, lawirując niebezpiecznie pomiędzy samochodami, ruszyła do przodu. Pasy były wąskie, prześwity niewielkie, więc zgarbiła się nisko nad kierownicą i, niemal ocierając się kolanami o błotniki, wysforowała na prowadzenie. Kiedy wszyscy zwolnili na widok pomarańczowego światła, ona przyspieszyła i przecięła wielkie skrzyżowanie w kilka bardzo niebezpiecznych sekund.

McKay był z przodu. Poznała jego czarno-zielony kombinezon i motocykl pomalowany na te same kolory. Jechał dość szybko, ale nie tak szybko, żeby Faith nie zaczęła go doganiać. Nagle ogarnęła ją jakaś dziwaczna euforia: budynki i słupy po obu stronach drogi rozmazywały się w jednostajną plamę, wilgotny asfalt błyskawicznie znikał pod kołami motoru, opór powietrza ustępował mocy dwóch cylindrów umieszczonych pomiędzy jej kolanami.

McKay musiał dostrzec ją w lusterku, bo dodał gazu i zanurkował pomiędzy dwie ciężarówki. Faith poszła w jego ślady, chociaż przez moment wątpiła, że dostojna, szeroka Honda zmieści się pomiędzy pękatymi pudłami dostawczaków. Silnik, który dotąd jednostajnie warczał, teraz, zmuszany do zbytniego wysiłku, wydał z siebie wysoki, nierówny ryk. Yamaha gładko wzięła ostry zakręt i śmignęła pomiędzy przystankami autobusowymi. Faith nie zwolniła na zbiegu ulic i siła odśrodkowa przygięła ją niemal do asfaltu. Giles coś mówił jej do ucha, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi, bo z przodu McKay natknął się na czerwone światło i zaczął kombinować, co zrobić: zbliżył się do krawężnika i nagle wjechał na chodnik, skręcił w lewo i błyskawicznie włączył się do ruchu. Faith skorzystała z tumultu i wykonała tę samą sztukę, o mało co nie potrącając starszego pana z zakupami. Wyskoczyła z chodnika na pas i opadła z powrotem na asfalt z jękiem amortyzatorów Hondy. Silnik zawarczał w proteście, kiedy dodała z werwą gazu. Ktoś z tyłu gwałtownie zahamował i zatrąbił. Czarno-zielona Yamaha błysnęła z przodu za autobusem.

Ulica była wąska, osiedlowa, wcale nie miejska arteria. Autobus ruszał właśnie z przystanku, a z naprzeciwka nadjeżdżała stara, brytyjska limuzyna, coś w rodzaju Bentleya czy Astona Martina. Pomiędzy nimi było trochę przestrzeni. Prawdopodobnie dość.

Ten proces myślowy trwał około pół sekundy. Potem Faith szarpnęła kierownicą, wyskoczyła na pas dla jadących z naprzeciwka, dodała gazu do oporu i śmignęła przed autobus, o włos rozmijając się z wysuniętą maską limuzyny.

Yamaha była tuż przed nią. McKay wyraźnie spanikował: skręcił nagle w prawo, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na pierwszeństwo, a Faith wykorzystała to, że nadjeżdżający z przodu samochód zahamował i nie zdążył na nowo ruszyć, więc przefrunęła tuż przed nim, prawie kładąc się na boku.

McKay docisnął gaz, ale nie miał gdzie uciekać: uliczka kończyła się ścianą budynku i wybetonowanym podwórkiem. Dał po hamulcach i zaczął zawracać, ale Faith zajechała mu drogę. Oboje wpadli w poślizg: McKay przez moment jechał bokiem, zanim wylądował pod ścianą, a Faith zdołała opanować swoją Hondę i zatrzymać się ze straszliwym piskiem opon. Zeskoczyła z motoru, zrzuciła kask i podbiegła do sterty czarno-zielonej skóry i blach, z której jeszcze nieco się dymiło. Podniosła McKaya z ziemi za kołnierz i postawiła go na nogi, ale osunął się na kolana. Jego kombinezon był przetarty na udzie – skóra wyglądała na zerwaną w zetknięciu z asfaltem. Musiało boleć jak cholera.

— Błagam, ja nic nie wiem! — zabuczał McKay z głębi kasku. Faith zerwała mu go z głowy i odrzuciła na bok. — Nie mam pojęcia, czego wszyscy ode mnie chcą!

— To czemu tak energicznie wypieprzałeś z miasta, co? Komu sprzedałeś papiery ojca, McKay?!

— Zaszantażowali mnie!

Faith złapała go za kołnierz kombinezonu.

— Mogłeś powiedzieć z wyprzedzeniem. Udzielilibyśmy ci ochrony.

— Takiej jak te dwie durnowate nastolatki, które mnie śledziły? Proszę cię. — McKay wyciągnął coś z cholewy buta. Był to, oczywiście, nóż.

Faith wyrwała mu broń z ręki i kopnęła go w szczękę. Posypały się zęby.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

— Za dentystę będziemy musieli zapłacić kilka tysięcy funtów — powiedział Giles, zamykając za sobą drzwi infirmerii. — Wykopałaś mu prawie wszystkie przednie zęby. Dobrze, że nie trzeba drutować szczęki.

— Chciał zaatakować mnie nożem. Poza tym jego motor jest wart znacznie więcej, a specjalnie nie ucierpiał — odpowiedziała Faith, opierając się o ścianę obok drzwi.

— Motor a przednie zęby… — Giles wykonał rękami ruch ważenia.

— No dobrze. Nie spodziewałam się, że przyłożę mu tak mocno. Zapomniałam, że nie jest taki jak my.

Prawie ugryzła się w język. Taki jak my, dobre sobie.

Giles najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył. Czoło miał zmarszczone, a wzrok nieobecny i skupiony w jakimś punkcie daleko za plecami Faith.

— Rupert?

— O to chodzi — powiedział Giles nawiedzonym tonem. — Mamy wszystko tutaj, pod ręką.

Faith zamachała mu dłonią przed twarzą.

— Ziemia do satelity Giles…

— O to chodzi! — powtórzył Giles i złapał ją w przegubie. — Illyria może użyć waszej siły!

— Co?

— Illyria potrzebuje dużo mocy. A my mamy dużo mocy. Mamy co najmniej czterdzieści dziewczyn, które…

— O, nie. — Faith nagle zrozumiała, o co chodzi. — Co to, to nie. Nie jesteśmy jakimiś chodzącymi generatorami energii dla bogów-królów. Nic nie jest warte…

— Niedawno twierdziłaś coś zupełnie innego.

— No nie wiem. Zastanów się lepiej, która by się na coś takiego zgodziła? Bo ja na pewno nie.

— To jest odwracalny proces — powiedział z zapałem Giles. — Możemy odebrać i podarować, podarować i odebrać. Nic na tym nie stracicie!

— Za coś takiego chyba można by podać do sądu o prawa człowieka!

— Co ty powiedziałaś? — oprzytomniał Giles.

— Nic, co by do ciebie dotarło, głupi staruchu — warknęła Faith. — Puknij się w czaszkę raz a porządnie, a potem może pogadamy.

Zostawiła zdumionego Gilesa na środku korytarza i czerwona ze złości ruszyła w kierunku dormitoriów. Gosha jeszcze spokojnie spała, więc Faith zdjęła kurtkę, buty i spodnie i usiadła na łóżku w samej bieliźnie, zginając i prostując łokieć, który sobie nadwerężyła podczas pościgu. Na myśl, że ktoś mógłby odebrać siłę jej rękom, czuła straszny, głęboki sprzeciw.

Położyła się z powrotem spać, a kiedy się obudziła, Gosha wyszła już na zajęcia, a na jej łóżku leżał Wesley. Ręce miał założone pod głową, a w ustach trzymał ołówek.

— Co jest, Wes?! — Na jego widok Faith od razu usiadła prosto. — Jezu, to nawet nie jest mój dom! A gdyby ktoś tak tu wszedł?!

— Nie obawiaj się. — Wesley uśmiechnął się, nadal patrząc na sufit. Miał na sobie dziwnie wybrzuszoną pod pachą marynarkę i Faith zdała sobie sprawę, że trzyma tam pistolet.

— Po co ci spluwa w życiu pośmiertnym, kowboju?

— Za ciężko mi się z nią rozstać. — Wreszcie odwrócił się do Faith i usiadł na brzegu łóżka w tej samej pozycji co ona. Wyglądali jak lustrzane odbicia. — Co robisz, Faith?

— Nie wiem. Miotam się, jak zwykle.

— Dlaczego?

— Wesley, czy ty nie żyjesz?

— Jestem martwy niczym dowolny nieboszczyk z cmentarza.

— Skoro jesteś martwy, to co tu robisz? I uważaj, ja nie wierzę w byle co.

— Wiem. Ale zdecydowanie powinnaś uwierzyć w swoją zdolność do poprawiania losu. — Kiedy pochylił się w jej kierunku, zauważyła, że z kieszeni jego koszuli wystaje kawałek papieru. Wyjął go stamtąd, położył na kolanie i napisał coś ołówkiem.

— Pierdolę to, Wesley — powiedziała z uśmiechem Faith. — Pierdolę to wszystko w kosmos. Nie mów tylko, Jezus mnie kocha i że powinnam się zastanowić, co na moim miejscu zrobiłaby Buffy.

— Kosmos też cię nie lubi — odrzekł Wesley z powagą wykładowcy akademickiego i wsunął kawałek papieru do ręki Faith.

Kiedy obudziła się znowu jakiś czas później, zaczęła od nerwowego przeszukiwania pościeli w poszukiwaniu tej cholernej karteczki. Znalazła ją po dziesięciu minutach pod łóżkiem. Równie dobrze mogła wypaść z plecaka albo książek Goshy i jej koleżanek.

Na świstku narysowany był człowiek-patyczek.

Faith zgniotła kartkę w dłoni, wepchnęła ją do kieszeni i złapała za dżinsy. Jeszcze tylko jakieś szabrowanie w kuchni i ani minuty dłużej w tym domu wariatów. Była zła i ponura i miała wrażenie, jakby patrzyła z zewnątrz na siebie złą i ponurą i nie potrafiła temu zapobiec.

Jedna z juniorek leżała pod zepsutym Land Roverem, grzebała w jego wnętrznościach i klęła w jakimś obcym języku. Faith, przechodząc zamaszyście obok w drodze do motoru, widziała tylko jej nogi. Dziewczyna uderzyła głową w podwozie, kiedy Faith nagle zapaliła silnik i z impetem wyjechała z St. Joanne's.

Wesley po śmierci nadal miał zarost i pistolet. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

Pamiętała, jak długo leżała w śpiączce. To znaczy, nie pamiętała, ale miała tę wielką dziurę w życiorysie. Były tam sny i halucynacje. Może to kolejny, wielki halun, który wydaje się tak prawdziwy, bo pojawia się między fazami snu czy coś takiego? Wesley nie był przecież pierwszym facetem, który pouczał ją we śnie.

Do Bath dotarła wczesnym popołudniem. Spike otworzył drzwi w jej własnym fioletowym szlafroku, będącym bożonarodzeniowym prezentem od Gilesa i, wyraźnie zaspany, pocierał zapuchnięte oczy.

Wepchnęła go do środka i rozwiązała pasek szlafroka. Pod spodem, oczywiście, nie było żadnych ubrań.

— Świetnie, nie muszę się męczyć.

— Skąd ten pośpiech, kotku? — zapytał Spike, ochoczo zrzucając szlafrok.

Miała ochotę go uderzyć, ale to byłoby zbyt oczywiste. Spike, jakkolwiek irytujący, również stanowił prezent, tylko że od losu.

— Rozbierz mnie — zażądała, siadając na fotelu.

Spike uklęknął przed nią i zaczął rozwiązywać sznurówki jej martensów. Ściągnął jej skarpetki i pocałował w lewą kostkę. Bywał taki śmieszny, kiedy chciał pokazać, że mu zależy.

— Chodź do łazienki — powiedziała do niego. — Muszę się umyć natychmiast.

Okazało się, że niebezpieczeństwa związane z uprawianiem seksu w łazience wcale nie były miejską legendą. Faith dorobiła się na plecach odcisku od kafelków. Spike pośliznął się w brodziku i obił sobie biodro o wannę (łazienka Gilesa, zawierająca i wannę, i prysznic, stanowiła istny tor przeszkód).

Skóra Spike'a nieco się rozgrzała pod strumieniem gorącej wody, ale kiedy przycisnął głowę do szyi Faith, jego fałszywe oddechy były wciąż chłodne.

Po wszystkim poszli do kuchni na papierosa. Zza żaluzji wślizgiwało się przyćmione światło pochmurnego dnia, w którym nawet kontury mebli wydawały się rozmazane.

— Tak szybko wróciłaś? — zapytał Spike z papierosem w ustach. Ręce miał zajęte zapinaniem paska.

— Beze mnie nie mogą sobie nawet tyłka podetrzeć. — Faith patrzyła przez szpary między żaluzjami na podwórko. Dwa nastroszone gołębie spacerowały stojącego tam motoru, dziobiąc mokry bruk. Z nieba leciały strugi wody. — Ale ja mam już dość. Liczę, że wreszcie dadzą mi spokój.

— Wcale nie — powiedział Spike, wsuwając rękę na jej udo. — Gdybyś nie chciała być potrzebna, w ogóle by cię tu nie było.

— Ciebie też.

— Mnie też.

Ręka Spike'a dotarła do zbiegu jej nogi i biodra. Faith złapała za nadgarstek.

— Ugryź mnie — wypaliła nagle.

— Sama się ugryź — odparł mechanicznie Spike. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego pełne znaczenie tego zdania. — Co? Oszalałaś?

— Chcę, żebyś mnie ugryzł. Tak dla smaku. Co, nie zrobiłbyś tego?

Spike cofnął rękę. Nagle wyglądał jak mały chłopiec, któremu ktoś zaoferował dotąd niedostępną, zakazaną rzecz.

— Tylko jeśli mnie poprosisz — powiedział w końcu. — I bez wypierania się później. Żadnego "tak wyszło" czy "nawet nie zauważyłam, jak to zrobił". Jasne?

— Niby komu miałabym o tym opowiadać? — prychnęła Faith.

Spike wzruszył ramionami i wypuścił obłoczek dymu przez nos.

— Dobrze. Chcę tego. Gryź. — Odsunęła włosy z boku szyi, ale Spike pokręcił głową.

— Nie tutaj. Chodź.

Wziął ją za rękę, zaprowadził do salonu i popchnął lekko na kanapę. Faith oparła się na łokciach, a Spike pochylił nad nią i jego twarz – nadal ludzka – bardzo się zmieniła. Rysy jeszcze bardziej się wyostrzyły, usta ułożyły w przerażający, wąski uśmiech. Wtedy Faith po raz pierwszy poczuła ukłucie strachu. Pomimo że był słabszy, nie byłoby mu trudno odpowiednio ją przytrzymać. Właściwie mógłby ją zabić, gdyby tylko zechciał.

Przybliżył twarz do jej szyi. Usłyszała trzask przemieszczających się kości, a potem Spike wgryzł się w jej tętnicę szyjną. Ból był straszliwy, ale Faith, zamiast odepchnąć Spike'a, wygięła się konwulsyjnie w łuk i wbiła paznokcie w jego plecy.

Nie była pewna, jak długo to trwało, ale po chwili po jej ciele rozeszła się fala obezwładniającej przyjemności, a Spike objął ją w pasie i przycisnął do siebie tak mocno, że poczuła jego erekcję. Coś ciepłego i lepkiego spłynęło strużką po jej szyi, więc poruszyła głową i wtedy nacisk, a z nim rozkosz i ból, zniknęły.

Spike wyprostował się i otarł krew z warg. Wyglądał na przestraszonego, ale czerwień w kącikach jego ust robiła makabryczne wrażenie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.

— Wyciągnąłeś ze mnie z pół litra krwi, więc chyba mogę czuć się trochę słabo, nie?

Usiadła i z trudem uniosła rękę do czoła. Czuła się jak po naprawdę wyczerpującym seks maratonie, łącznie z tym uczuciem przyjemnej miękkości w kończynach.

— To przynajmniej powiedz — zaczął z uśmiechem Spike — czy było tak, jak się spodziewałaś.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Wyglądał, jakby był żywy: oczy mu błyszczały, na policzkach miał rumieńce, skóra na całym ciele była zaróżowiona jak po dużym wysiłku. Skurczybyk pożywił się jej życiem i siłą, w taki zupełnie oczywisty, fizjologiczny, brudny sposób, a ona mu na to pozwoliła. Ba, chciała tego. Kiedy już się stało, nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

— Było nawet bardziej, niż się spodziewałam. A teraz idź stąd.

— Co? — Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Wynoś się. Nie wyrażam się dostatecznie zrozumiale? Wynoś się stąd.

— Jesteś pojebana.

— Ale żeś odkrył. — Rzuciła w niego płaszczem. — A teraz spadaj stąd. Chcę mieć chwilę spokoju od twojego nieustannego pieprzenia o wszystkim i niczym.

— Przestaję się dziwić, że nie masz przyjaciół — powiedział chłodno, podnosząc skórę z podłogi.

O, to było bardzo w stylu Faith. Bić wszystkich dookoła na oślep w nadziei, że zrozumieją, że w gruncie rzeczy chodzi o ich uwagę. Krzywdzić, bo to oznacza, że ci zależy, prawda? Nie sprawiasz bólu, nie rozumiesz, nie masz, nie czujesz. Nie czujesz - nie ma cię. Lepsze byle co, niż nic. Nie przestaniesz palić tylko dlatego, że w kiosku nie ma twojej ulubionej marki. Kurzysz to, co jest i wspominasz lepsze czasy. Wspomnienia nadadzą czaru każdej sytuacji, choćbyś stała po szyję w szambie, nie będzie źle.

Nie poszła za nim. Leżała na wznak na kanapie, słuchając, jak on wkłada glany, koszulkę i płaszcz i wreszcie wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami. Patrzyła na pociemniałe ze starości belki sufitu i wspominała dawną kwaterę główną w Cleveland, gdzie zawsze było zimno, bo zawodziły grzejniki, a Buffy, zanim wyniosła się do Szkocji, mieszkała na ostatnim piętrze w pokoju, który w ogóle nie przypominał generalskiego, bo było tam pełno damskich ciuchów i mebli zniesionych z innych części domu, a na samym środku stało łóżko, przed którym klęczała Faith, ściągając z nóg B obcisłe dżinsy, a potem trzymając ją silnie za biodra.

Z Woodem było tak nudno, że nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć niczego, co by jej się wryło w pamięć. Nigdy nie podnosili na siebie głosu ani ręki. Z tej nudy Robin nawet nie zorientował się od razu, że od niego odeszła.

Ze Spike'em nic nie miało być. Niepotrzebnie ponosiły ich emocje.

Wstała z trudem i powlokła się do łazienki. Puściła do wanny gorącą wodę i zaczęła się znowu rozbierać: świeży biały podkoszulek miała poplamiony krwią cieknącą z rany na szyi. Wyglądała, jakby urwała się z planu jakiegoś horroru.

Weszła do wanny i zaległa tam na resztę popołudnia. Czuła się słaba jak noworodek, ręce i nogi miała miękkie i bezwładne, jakby ktoś podciął wszystkie ścięgna. Później zasnęła na chwilę i obudziła się w zimnej, różowawej wodzie – z szyi nadal trochę ciekło, nawet przez ten wielki plaster, który sobie nakleiła w miejscu, gdzie Spike wbił jej kły.

Jakie to było abstrakcyjne, pomyślała, robiąc sobie nowy opatrunek. To, że Spike był wampirem, rozumiało się samo przez się, ale jakoś nigdy tego nie wiązała z jego brzydką drugą twarzą i zębami jak szpikulce do mięsa. Spike też o niej słyszał, że jest psychopatyczną, drobiazgową suką, ale jak dotąd tego nie widział.

Czas najwyższy.

Wyszła z wanny, owinęła się w swój szlafrok – który teraz pachniał intensywnie wodą kolońską, szlag by to trafił – a następnie, usadowiwszy się na kanapie, włączyła telewizor. Bezmyślny, niebieski blask ekranu jak zawsze dawał ukojenie.

Kiedy zadzwonił telefon, nawet nie chciało jej się wstawać, ale w końcu z niechęcią wyjęła go z kieszeni kurtki i odebrała połączenie.

— Halo?

— Czy dodzwoniłam się do Faith? Tu Calista. Wiesz, z…

— Z baru. Już pamiętam. Nie jestem za to specjalnie pewna, czy dawałam ci swój numer…

— Dawałaś. Tuż przed wyjściem. Powiedziałaś, że mam zadzwonić "w razie czego" — powiedziała wesoło Calista.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Faith, przekonana, że w grę wchodzi gniazdo wampirów mieszkających naprzeciwko albo chociaż pijany sąsiad dobijający się do drzwi.

— Nic specjalnego. — Calista roześmiała się nerwowo. — Po prostu wszyscy znajomi mnie wystawili i wyjechali gdzieś na weekend i byłam ciekawa, czy nie miałabyś jutro chwili czasu…

Faith parsknęła i opadła z powrotem na kanapę.

— Przeszkadzam w czymś? — zapytała Calista, starając się ukryć zmieszanie.

— Nie, nie. Absolutnie. Sorry, z przyjemnością bym na to przystała, ale nawet nie ma mnie w Londynie. Oglądam kablówkę w Somerset.

— Nie wiedziałam. Dobrze, to już cię nie napastuję…

— Nic się nie stało. Mogę się odezwać, jeśli wrócę do Londynu.

— Świetnie. Dzięki. To na razie.

— Cześć.

Faith rozłączyła się i po chwili wahania zapisała numer Calisty w pamięci telefonu. Normalnie dałaby sobie z czymś takim spokój, ale Calista wydawała się tak fajnie normalna, nie miała żadnych supermocy, a co więcej, zainteresowania Faith nie uzależniała od jej supermocy. Stanowiło to miłą odmianę od ludzi, którzy skupiali się na sprawności jej bicepsów i wykorzystywaniu ich w służbie sił dobra lub zła.

Chociaż ktoś.

Przez resztę dnia oglądała filmy obyczajowe tak, jak zwykle ogląda się horrory, a kiedy nie rozumiała już, co mówią na ekranie, wyłączyła telewizor, ułożyła się wygodniej na kanapie i zasnęła w przeciągu kilku minut. Miała okropne, wyraziste sny o umieraniu, w których była dziewczyną ściganą i dościgniętą, dziewczyną, która nie opierała się specjalnie, kiedy dwie pijawki przyssały się do jej szyi. Być może dziewczyną, która nie miała już siły uciekać ani walczyć, więc postanowiła się poddać. Czuła wyraźnie, jak wsunęła palce jednej ręki we włosy kobiety, a drugiej w szlufkę spodni mężczyzny i rozsunęła nogi, żeby się pomiędzy nimi zmieścił, a ból zadany przez dwie pary kłów powoli rozszedł się po jej ciele i zamienił w tę piekącą, zakazaną przyjemność. Życie wyciekało z niej przez rozerwane tętnice jak z rozbitego naczynia.

Obudził ją dźwięk klucza przekręcanego w zamku.

Zerwała się na równe nogi i owinęła szczelnie szlafrokiem. Po chwili do salonu zajrzał Giles.

— Dzień dobry. Wszystko w porządku?

— Cześć. Lepiej pójdę się ubrać.

— Tak. — Giles zmierzył ją podejrzliwie wzrokiem. — Lepiej tak zrób.

Faith przemknęła boso korytarzem i zamknęła się w swojej samotni. Zebrała ubrania Spike'a z łóżka i rzuciła je do kąta, po czym usiadła na kołdrze i wzięła głęboki wdech. Spike chyba jednak ją uszkodził. Jedno ugryzienie – wszystko trwało może minutę – ale coś się w niej zepsuło.

Oderwała plaster i dotknęła palcami boku szyi. Miała tam dwie małe ranki pokryte strupami krwi.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

— Ubrałaś się? Czy możemy porozmawiać?

— Nie!

Giles postał przez chwilę pod drzwiami – słyszała jego pełne irytacji fukanie – a potem odszedł.

Faith otworzyła szafkę, wygarnęła z niej wszystkie swoje ciuchy – czarne, czarne, brązowe, zielone, czarne – i wyciągnęła szary, przerażająco nudny golf oraz parę niebieskich dżinsów. Otworzyła drzwi i wyjrzała na korytarz. W głębi domu grało radio – jakiś rock, chyba nowa piosenka Audioslave. Giles najwyraźniej był zajęty czymś innym, bo normalnie zmieniłby już stację na muzykę klasyczną albo swoje starocie.

No, trudno. Przeszła przez korytarz. Giles siedział w salonie nad jakimiś notatkami, bezwiednie masując kciukiem i palcem wskazującym nasadę nosa.

— Możemy porozmawiać — powiedziała, stając w progu z rękami schowanymi do kieszeni.

— Gdzie jest Spike? — zapytał spokojnie Giles.

— Nie wiem. Gdzieś sobie poszedł.

Chris Cornell zawył posępnie z radia. Wydawało się to dziwnie adekwatne do sytuacji.

— Czy wciąż jesteś rozzłoszczona? — kontynuował badanie sytuacji Giles.

— Być może. Na pewno głodna. Nic nie jadłam od wczoraj.

— Prawdopodobnie zostało jeszcze trochę ryżu z kurczakiem. Zalecam udać się do kuchni.

Faith podgrzewała właśnie znalezione zapasy, kiedy Giles zajrzał do środka, zdjął okulary i odchrząknął.

— Nie jesteś głupim staruchem — powiedziała Faith, odwracając się z powrotem do kuchenki. — Opowiedz mi wszystko, co od wczoraj wyczytałeś w mądrych książkach.

Giles wstawił wodę na herbatę i usadowił się przy stole, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Po chwili Faith usiadła naprzeciwko niego i posmarowała dwa tosty masłem.

— Czy mam to uznać za zawieszenie broni? — zapytał Giles.

— Tak, dokładnie tak.

— Całą noc przesiedziałem nad wszystkim, co dał nam McKay i czego dowiedzieliśmy się na własną rękę. No dobrze, może nie całą noc, ale do trzeciej na pewno.

— McKay. — Przerwała mu. — Co z nim?

— Ma areszt domowy. Wypuszczamy go tylko na wizyty u stomatologa. Żywi do ciebie bardzo negatywne uczucia. W moim towarzystwie określał cię mianem "tej suki z piekła". — Giles przetarł okulary serwetką. Faith szturchnęła go przyjaźnie nogą pod stołem, pakując do ust resztę tosta. — Okazało się, że został zmuszony do oddania resztek materiałów Oswalda McKaya jakimś bliżej nieznanym osobnikom.

— Nie wiemy komu?

— Chyba, niestety, wiemy. — Giles ujął nóż i nakreślił w maśle znajomy znak: kreska, półkole i gwiazda. — Poznajesz?

— Tak. Cholerni terroryści.

— W sumie można ich tak nazwać... W każdym razie nie dostali nic ważnego, ale i tak dowiedzieli się stanowczo zbyt dużo.

— Do rzeczy, Rupes. — Faith wstała, wyjęła z szafy talerzyk i nałożyła sobie słuszną porcję podgrzanego dania. — Ty mówisz, a ja jem.

— Od czego by tu zacząć… Sposobem na udzielenie pomocy Illyrii, a przez to Los Angeles, jest tymczasowe przekazanie mocy twojej i dziewczyn właśnie Illyrii. Tymczasowe, podkreślam.

— A co Illyria z nią zrobi? — zapytała Faith z pełnymi ustami.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem — wzruszył ramionami Giles. — Podejrzewam, że zamieni wymiary. A może wetrze władców piekieł w asfalt. Jednak Spike jest prawie pewien, że zadziała na naszą korzyść.

— I "prawie" jest tu kluczowym słowem.

— Masz sos na policzku, Faith.

— Ojej, no.

— Kiedy Illyria upora się z tym, z czym miała się uporać, to – miejmy nadzieję – mieszkańcy Los Angeles ujrzą piękne, kalifornijskie niebo, a moc powróci do prawowitych właścicielek. Uprzedzając pytania, muszę cię zapewnić, że twoja rola byłaby w tym kluczowa. Nie byłabyś katalizatorem tej wymiany, tylko kimś sprawującym pełną kontrolę. Ty – albo Buffy.

— Ale B…

— Jest zajęta na innym froncie. Ale i tak jej nie prosiłem. Proszę ciebie.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to zadziała? I jak mogę podejmować decyzję za te wszystkie dziewczyny?

— Sęk w tym, że nie możesz.

— O.

Giles podniósł się, przygotował dwie filiżanki i zalał je gorącą wodą. Faith odsunęła talerz, po którym walało się kilka ziarenek ryżu i samotny kawałek papryki.

— One same podejmą za siebie decyzję — podjął Giles, podsuwając Faith parującą filiżankę. — A ty zadziałasz w imieniu tych, które się zgodziły. Wasza moc jest demonicznego pochodzenia. Kto wie, czy nie wywodzi się od Illyrii, na pewno nie bezpośrednio, ale może w jakimś łańcuchu…

Łańcuch. Znowu to przeklęte słowo.

— Tylko ja i B? — upewniła się Faith.

— Tak. Nieprzerwany dotąd łańcuch pogromczyń rozdzielił się, kiedy powołano Kendrę. Ty ją zastąpiłaś. Na Buffy łańcuch jednak się urwał, bo po jej śmierci nie powołano następnej dziewczyny. To nastąpiłoby dopiero po twojej, zakładając, że powołanie nadal byłoby selektywne.

— Czyli ten łańcuch ma trzy końce. Tę pierwszą tysiące lat temu i nas dwie.

— Lubisz obrazowe porównania.

— Pomagają mi przebrnąć przez gąszcz twoich wydumanych określeń. Dobra herbata. Dzięki.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odchrząknął Giles.

— Nadal jednak czekam na dziurę w całym.

— Oczywiście. Są nawet dwie. Po pierwsze, ktoś musi poprowadzić ten rytuał, bo ja niekoniecznie czuję się na siłach. Po drugie, nie znamy żadnego sposobu na skontaktowanie się z Illyrią. Być może jakieś medium mogłoby wybawić nas z opresji, ale to nie jest pewne. To poważna, międzywymiarowa sprawa.

— Cholera. Wiedziałam, że to za piękne, by było prawdziwe. Mogę sobie zapalić?

— Proszę bardzo.

Kiedy wstawała od stołu, za bardzo przekrzywiła szyję, bo ranki zapiekły jak świeże. Pod bacznym spojrzeniem Gilesa potrząsnęła tylko głową, rozluźniła ramiona i poszła po kurtkę. Przetrząsając kieszenie, znalazła nie tylko wygniecioną paczkę papierosów, ale też garść świstków: paragony ze sklepów i stacji benzynowych, jakieś ulotki i kartkę od Wesleya.

Na której kilkoma chwiejnymi kreskami narysowana była ludzka postać.

— Giles! Giles! Mam! — Wsadziła jednego papierosa do ust i pobiegła do kuchni. — Dana jest medium, kumasz? Widziałeś jej rysunki? Ona wiedziała o wszystkim, chociaż nie miała prawa znać ani szczegółu! I Fred Burkle na jej rysunku była niebieska! Dana wiedziała o Illyrii, zanim dowiedzieliśmy się my!

Giles powoli odstawił filiżankę na spodek. Porcelana stuknęła donośnie.

— Dlatego tutaj przyjechała — powiedział tonem, w którym zaskoczenie mieszało się z objawieniem. — Szukała ciebie. Nikogo innego, tylko ciebie. Będzie potrafiła przebić się przez tkaninę wymiarów do Illyrii.

— Tak myślisz?

— Cóż. Nie będziemy wiedzieć, dopóki nie spróbujemy.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w uniesieniu, a potem Giles zapytał:

— Jak na to teraz wpadłaś?

— Coś mi się skojarzyło — odparła Faith, podpalając świstek za pomocą zapalniczki.

Giles zerknął na nią pytająco, ale w odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Jak na osobę, której dobytek mieścił się w jednej torbie podróżnej, była zaskakująco chciwa. I Wesley miał należeć do niej.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

— Giles, to był niewypał. Zimny trop.

— Zabiłaś go?

— Co? Nie! Oszalałeś?!

— To dobrze.

— Jezu Chryste, Rupert!

— Już wszystko załatwiłaś?

— No, z dziesięć minut temu. Właśnie wracam. Poczekaj chwilę.

Faith włożyła telefon w zęby, wskoczyła na siatkę, wspięła się do góry i zeskoczyła po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Otrzepała się, wytarła telefon o koszulkę i wróciła do rozmowy.

— No już. Nikogo nie zabiłam. Tylko trochę uszkodziłam. I wykryłam przemyt kokainy. Naprawdę, Giles, tu nikt nic nie wie o Twilight. Wszyscy dawno już się zmyli.

— To była nasza ostatnia poszlaka… — powiedział rozczarowany Giles. — McKay nie ma już nic więcej do opowiedzenia. Ponadto nie mogę słuchać jego seplenienia.

Faith minęła wielki, zatłoczony parking, niebezpieczne Brixton pozostawiając nareszcie za sobą. Ulicą przemknął radiowóz na sygnale, więc przyspieszyła kroku.

— Wypuścimy go? — zapytała Gilesa.

— Do domu, owszem. Ale będziemy mieli go na oku. Twilight może chcieć go usunąć.

— Fakt. Dobra. Ja wpadnę popołudniu, teraz idę coś zjeść. Jak coś z Daną, to dzwoń.

— Nie omieszkam. Jak ty to określasz: nie szlajaj się za bardzo.

— Ja się w ogóle nie szlajam. Na razie, G.

Zbiegła w dół na stację metra. Kolejka stała właśnie przy peronie, wysypywali się z niej nieliczni o tej porze przechodnie. Faith wskoczyła do ostatniego wagonu, a kiedy metro ruszyło z metalicznym szumem, chwyciła za barierkę, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Starsza pani siedząca z koszykiem na kolanach przyglądała jej się podejrzliwie.

Faith wysiadła na Victorii, gdzie, jak zawsze, kłębił się tłum. Stanęła na środku peronu z rękami w kieszeniach, pozwalając się obmywać tej różnobarwnej, głośnej ludzkiej masie londyńczyków i turystów. Pod sufitem błyszczały jarzeniówki, ściany były oblepione gęsto plakatami i reklamami. Wyczuwała kilku nieludzi, udających wyniszczonych ćpunów albo bezdomnych pochowanych pod kapturami, ale w ogóle się nimi nie interesowała. W Londynie było blisko sześćdziesiąt pogromczyń. To aż nadto, żeby ze wszystkimi zrobić porządek.

— Faith! Hej, Faith!

Odwróciła się w kierunku głosu, usiłując popatrzeć ponad głowami tłoczących się przy ruchomych schodach ludzi. Calista właśnie przebiła się przez ten korek i biegła po peronie z rozwianymi włosami i torbą pod pachą.

— Cześć… — zaczęła Faith.

— Chodź, to nasza kolejka. — Calista złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku krawędzi peronu. Faith pozwoliła jej się poprowadzić.

Wskoczyły do zatłoczonego wagonu tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi. Calista dyszała, jakby biegła całą drogę.

— Sorry, przetrzymał nas na wykładzie — powiedziała, opierając się ręką o szybę. — Zawsze tak robi, kiedy gdzieś się spieszę.

— Spoko, ja też dopiero przyjechałam. W ogóle nie czekałam.

— Słuchaj, ale co się dzisiaj wydarzyło… — Calista wydawała się drżeć z podekscytowania. Ciągle odgarniała nerwowo włosy za uszy. Faith uśmiechnęła się, mimowolnie chłonąc emanującą z niej energię i entuzjazm. — Ten dupek, o którym ci opowiadałam? Doktorant drugiego sortu…

Faith dość mętnie pamiętała wszystko, co wiązało się z ich ostatnim wypadem na miasto, ale jakiś doktorant zaiste się tam przewijał. Jak zawsze, kiedy Calista wdawała się w głębsze rozważania na temat życia uniwersyteckiego, Faith wracała myślą do tej wielkiej porażki zwanej edukacją. Od dziesięciu lat nie nauczyła się niczego w żadnej instytucji oświaty; ze szkoły, w której zawiesili ją w prawach ucznia za pobicie, nie pamiętała prawie nic; a kiedy Calista pisała maturę, Faith paliła papierosy za budynkiem Belmont Center, gdzie trzymano ją na obserwacji po rozbiciu czaszki facetowi mamy. To tam znalazła ją Diana, najmądrzejsza babka na świecie. Faith pamiętała jak dziś, że pierwszym, co zauważyła, były buty Diany, eleganckie i kosztowne. W świecie Faith nikt nie nosił takich butów.

Odbicia twarzy jej i Calisty w szybie znikały za każdym razem, gdy metro mijało podświetlony słup w tunelu. Ojciec Calisty był dziennikarzem sportowym. Ojciec Faith siedział za kratkami za morderstwo.

Giles nazywał to lizaniem cukierka przez szybę, ale Faith zawsze chciała chociaż otrzeć się o to tak zwane życie na poziomie. Calista uważała, że Faith jest cool. Wszyscy znajomi jej zazdrościli takiej fajnej koleżanki.

Wybrała się z Calistą na lunch, potem znowu przejechały się metrem, potem umówiły na wieczór, potem wyszły do klubu. Kiedy stamtąd wychodziły, było tak późno, że nawet ochroniarze zasypiali na swoich niewygodnych plastikowych krzesełkach. Faith w cienkiej skórzanej kurteczce z niechęcią patrzyła na strumienie deszczu zalewające ulicę. Co jakiś czas niebo rozrywały błyskawice pierwszej wiosennej burzy.

— Może taksa? — zapytała z nadzieją Calista.

— Nic z tego. Jestem spłukana.

— Może zamówimy i uciekniemy?

— Może nie damy rady, bo jesteśmy wstawione?

— Może — powiedziała ugodowo Calista, ujmując Faith pod ramię. — Może nie.

— W którą stronę? — zapytała Faith, zatrzymując się na skrzyżowaniu. — Lewo, prawo?

— Lewo.

Skręciły w lewo i to okazało się błędem: w opustoszałej, ciemnej alejce drogę zastąpiło im trzech facetów w kapturach kurtek naciągniętych na głowy. Calista przestraszyła się, znieruchomiała i ścisnęła rękę Faith, która nadal kroczyła pewnie do przodu.

— Cześć dziewczyny — powiedział jeden z nich z jakimś mocnym, północnym akcentem. — Gdzie się tak spieszycie?

— Ooo — odparła z uciechą Faith. — Przyjechaliście z prowincji! Turyści!

— A co to ma do rzeczy? — zapytał drugi, ściągając kaptur. Był, rzecz jasna, wampirem. Calista pisnęła ze strachu.

— Następnym razem poczytajcie przewodnik, zanim gdzieś się wybierzecie. A teraz zmykajcie, nie chcę was tu widzieć.

— Nie bierz tego do siebie, babeczko…

Była trochę pijana, więc miała gorszy refleks niż zwykle. Kiedy wyszarpnęła kołek z kieszeni kurtki, wampir był już blisko. Zamachnęła się. Zadziałała pamięć mięśniowa. Wampir rozsypał się w proch, który pod wpływem deszczu zamienił się w niewielką kałużę błota.

Calista wykrzyknęła jakieś przekleństwo. Faith poruszała się mechanicznie: kilka uników, kopniak, uderzenie, kołek. Pchnięcie, unik, podskok, kopniak z półobrotu, kołek. Po chwili z dresów z północy zostało bardzo, bardzo niewiele.

Calista patrzyła na nią szklistymi oczami.

No to kurwa świetnie.

— Chodź. Idziemy do domu — powiedziała do niej Faith. — Szybko.

— Co się stało? Co to było? Czy my coś brałyśmy?

— Nieważne. Chodź.

— Faith! — Calista wyrwała ramię z jej uścisku. — Nie rób sobie ze mnie jaj! Co tu się właśnie stało, do jasnej cholery!

— Opowiem ci na miejscu, dobrze? — Faith na szczęście miała trochę doświadczenia w obchodzeniu się ze spanikowanymi juniorkami. — Nie stało się nic złego.

— Zaciukałaś trzech facetów! — Calista objęła się ramionami. Mokre włosy przykleiły jej się do twarzy i szyi. — Na moich oczach! Tu na pewno są jakieś kamery…

— Oni od dawna nie byli facetami, Cal. Ja cię proszę, wyjaśnimy to sobie spokojnie, dobra?

Calista pokiwała głową. Dopiero w połowie drogi zapytała:

— Czy ty mnie uratowałaś? Czy oni by mi coś zrobili?

Faith spojrzała na nią w bladym świetle ulicznych lamp. Niepewna, szczera twarz Calisty wywoływała w niej jakieś dziwne, nienazwane uczucia.

— Będziesz mogła podziękować mi później — powiedziała szorstko. — Chodź, zielone światło.

Calista mieszkała w jednym ze starszych bloków na południowym Islington. Mieszkanie znajdowało się na drugim piętrze i miało widok na centrum handlowe. Współlokatorka już spała, więc wemknęły się po cichu do kuchni i wstawiły wodę na herbatę. Faith z trudem ściągnęła przylepioną do skóry skórzaną kurtkę.

— Chcesz coś suchego do ubrania?

— No, nie pogardziłabym jakimś dresem czy czymś.

Kiedy Faith wyszła z łazienki, Calista siedziała już w kuchni w piżamie i z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty w dłoniach. Dalej wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Faith usiadła naprzeciwko niej, przyciągnęła do siebie popielniczkę i zapaliła papierosa.

— Widzisz, Cal — zaczęła. — To, co ci opowiadałam o sobie, nie jest do końca prawdą. Nie pracuję dla żadnych antykwariuszy. To znaczy, współpracuję z jednym, ale w zupełnie innej sprawie. Jest mi głupio, że ci wcisnęłam takie brednie, ale, niestety, muszę to robić.

Calista patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Czy usiłujesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś agentką w jednej z tajnych komórek MI-5?

— Nie. To znaczy, to by było całkiem zabawne, ale nie. Nie odprowadzam podatków, na cały etat walczę ze złem.

— I oczekujesz, że w to uwierzę?

— Tak, bo mam materiał dowodowy w postaci trzech gości zamienionych w pył za pomocą tego. — Faith wyjęła z buta kołek i położyła go na stole.

Calista koncentrowała na nim wzrok przez następne dwadzieścia minut.

Potem rozmawiały jeszcze godzinę, aż Calista kiwała się na krześle z niewyspania. Kiedy kładły się spać, była szósta rano i nad Londynem wstawał klasycznie mglisty dzień.

Calista miała wąskie łóżko przykryte kolorową kapą, a cały jej pokój przesiąknięty był obrzydliwie domową atmosferą, począwszy od pluszaka na stoliku nocnym, a skończywszy na kartkach z wakacji nad biurkiem.

— Boisz się? — zapytała Faith, zdejmując buty.

— A jak myślisz? — Calista była zwinięta w kłębek na boku. — Jak inaczej miałam to wszystko odebrać?

Wyciągnęła do niej rękę i Faith przez chwilę miała wielką ochotę ją wziąć. To byłoby przecież takie proste: skuliłyby się razem pod tą kapą, a Faith pokazałaby jej doskonały sposób na zapomnienie o strachu – i rano czułaby się obrzydliwie, a ta dziewczyna jeszcze gorzej. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zdała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna czegoś robić. Narobiła już dosyć szkód.

Uścisnęła jej ramię i usiadła na fotelu.

— Nie bój się, Cal. Podam ci numer, pod który będziesz mogła zadzwonić, jeśli coś nie będzie stykać. Nie ma szans, żeby coś ci się stało w naszym mieście.

— Mam nadzieję. Czy ty…

— Zdrzemnę się godzinkę tutaj i muszę iść, dzięki.

— To jest takie dziwne — powiedziała Calista stłumionym głosem spod kołdry.

— Mów mi jeszcze — mruknęła Faith, moszcząc się na fotelu.

Obudziła się przed ósmą. Udało jej się uniknąć współlokatorki Calisty, zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi i złapać jakiś poranny autobus w okolice St. Joanne's.

Giles o ósmej czterdzieści był już w swoim biurze.

— Czy ty nie sypiasz? — Padła na fotel naprzeciwko biurka.

— Zdarza mi się od czasu do czasu. — Zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem znad okularów. — Czego najwyraźniej nie da się powiedzieć o tobie. Podejrzewam, że nie warto cię pytać, gdzie byłaś.

— Jasne, że nie. I tak ci nie powiem.

— Wyglądasz marnie.

— Wiem. — Faith potarła twarz dłońmi. To całe szlachetne postępowanie źle się na niej odbijało – jaki w tym sens, skoro i tak ma się wyrzuty sumienia? — Jaki jest plan na dzisiaj?

— Mogłabyś posiedzieć z Daną do południa. A potem zabieramy Andy'ego McKaya do dentysty. Myślałem, że pamiętasz.

— Nie, nie pamiętałam.

— To już pamiętasz.

— Ojej, dziękuję, G-man. To bardzo miło z twojej strony. — Zerwała się z fotela i chciała wyjść, ale Giles ją zatrzymał:

— Poczekaj, Faith. Czy coś się stało? Jesteś jakaś nieswoja.

— Może dlatego, że spałam dzisiaj z godzinę. Bywaj, G.

Wykradła dwa francuskie rogaliki z kuchni i poszła z nimi do infirmerii. Ostatnio przesiadywała z Daną na tyle często, że Inga Marcos wpuszczała ją do izolatki bez żadnych pytań. Przez większość czasu Dana w ogóle jej nie zauważała albo mówiła totalnie bez sensu, ale Giles liczył na to, że obecność Faith ją "odblokuje" i zyskają jakiś kontakt z Illyrią.

Od tygodnia jedynym znakiem, że cała sprawa im się nie przyśniła, były rysunki. Dana masowo produkowała szkice budynków i wzgórz, które Giles usiłował dopasować do prawdziwych miejsc w Los Angeles. W niektórych wypadkach nawet mu się to udawało, ale zabierało mnóstwo pracy.

Była tak zmęczona, że przysnęła na moment i obudził ją dopiero dzwonek komórki.

— Faith? — To była Calista. Oczywiście. — Słuchaj, chciałabym jeszcze z tobą zamienić słowo. A propos wczoraj. Więc jeśli masz dzisiaj chwilę…

— No jasne. — Faith potarła czoło. — Około trzynastej będę na West Tottenham. Wiesz, gdzie to jest?

— Tak.

— Tam jest taka mała kafejka na rogu ulicy. Spotkajmy się tam. — Jeśli musimy, dodała ponuro w myśli. Wyglądało na to, że i tak będzie musiała odbyć typową rozmowę dzień-po.

Usiadła i spojrzała na Danę, która siedziała w kącie z podciągniętymi pod brodę kolanami i poruszała mechanicznie prawą ręką. Nagle coś przyszło jej do głowy i ostrożnie podsunęła dziewczynie trochę papieru i ołówek. Po trzech minutach na kartce powstał rysunek drogowskazu, na którym chwiejnym, niewyraźnym pismem widniało "Pacific Blvd 3540".

Faith spojrzała na ten świstek i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wylądował w tylnej kieszeni jej dżinsów, a potem razem z nią przeszedł do gabinetu Gilesa i został złożony w tajnej szufladzie zawierającej ważne materiały.

McKaya zapakowali na tylne siedzenie LandRovera. Obok niego usiadła Gosha, a z przodu Faith i Giles.

— Dzisiaj wstawiamy ząbki? — zagadnął wesoło McKaya.

— Tak — burknął niewyraźnie Andy. — Nie mogę se docekać. Dlacego jedzie z nami psychopatka?

— Słuchaj, implanty ci też mogę wybić...

— Przestań, Faith.

Z trudem znaleźli miejsce parkingowe na West Tottenham i wysiedli. Gosha obserwowała podejrzliwie Andy’ego.

— Mam wrażenie, że chce nam uciec — wyjaśniła, kiedy Faith rzuciła jej pytające spojrzenie. — Biorę to przedsięwzięcie bardzo poważnie.

— Chwali ci się. — Faith klepnęła ją w łopatkę. — Dobra, chodźmy do tego wyrwizęba.

Giles ruszył przodem, za nim McKay flankowany przez dwie pogromczynie. Wyglądali prawie jak przechodnie. Przecięli niewielki, zabłocony skwerek oraz West Tottenham i prawie dotarli już do przychodni, kiedy Faith ujrzała Calistę.

Calista ujrzała Faith. McKay również ujrzał Calistę.

— Cal! — zawołał ze zdziwieniem, prezentując swoje luki w uzębieniu. — Co ty tu robis?! Miałaś być w Glasgow!

— Wy się znacie? — zapytała idiotycznie Faith.

— Miałaś być w Glasgow? — powtórzyła Gosha, marszcząc brwi.

Calista nie powiedziała nic, ale jej twarz przybrała najpierw wyraz przestrachu, następnie wstydu, a wreszcie determinacji. Faith zacisnęła szczęki, aż chrupnęło. Istniało jedno słowo na określenie tego wszystkiego i, co gorsza, znała je aż za dobrze.

— Zdradziłaś mnie! — powiedział McKay, wycelowując w nią oskarżycielsko palec. — To ty mnie im sprzedałaś! Ty...

— Przenieśmy to w inne miejsce — zasugerował Giles, mając prawdopodobnie na myśli zbierający się tłumek żądnych telenowelowego dreszczyku gapiów.

Calista usiłowała się oddalić, ale Faith była szybsza: celowo złapała ją za rękę tak, żeby zabolało i pociągnęła w kierunku LandRovera. Calista nawet nie usiłowała się bronić: patrzyła tylko uparcie spod swoich ciemnych brwi, jakby ta przypadkowa demaskacja nie była niczym szczególnym, tylko drobnym wybojem na długiej trasie ku... właściwie czemu?

Faith wepchnęła Calistę na tylne siedzenie samochodu i oparła się groźnie o reling.

— Kiedy to było, jak poznałyśmy koleżankę, Gosha?

— Dzień przed tym, jak napadli McKaya — odpowiedziała spokojnie Gosha, przytrzymując wściekłego, wyrywającego się Andy’ego.

Giles przysiadł na przednim siedzeniu i odwrócił się, żeby wszystkich widzieć.

— Bardzo proszę o jakieś solidne wytłumaczenie — odezwał się zmęczonym tonem.

— Calista była moją dziewcyną — powiedział McKay, sepleniąc już zgoła mało zabawnie. — Byliśmy razem tylko seść miesięcy, kiedy stwierdziła, że musi jechać do Glasgow, do rodziny. A dzień później tamci psychopaci włamali się do mojego domu! Łatwo dodać dwa do dwóch, Cal. Taka byłaś zainteresowana moim projektem. Do tego stopnia, że sprzedałaś mnie za niego!

Szarpnął się znowu. Gosha stała nieruchomo jak posąg.

Calista nie powiedziała ani słowa. Faith pochyliła się i popchnęła ją w ramię.

— No co? Nie masz nic do powiedzenia? Ze mną zawsze gadałaś jak nakręcona, a teraz co?

— Faith. — Giles pokręcił głową. Cofnęła rękę. Calista zmierzyła ją wrogim, pełnym pogardy wzrokiem. — Jaki był twój związek z tą panną, bo tego jeszcze nie pojąłem?

— Na szczęście żaden — odparła z przekąsem. — Poznałyśmy ją z Goshą na mieście i spotykałyśmy się co jakiś czas. Niestety, wczoraj widziała, jak utłukłam trzy pijawki. I potem dałam jej całą ekspozycję. — Potarła czoło. — Trochę głupio z mojej strony. Na pewno ustawiała się na pozycji szpiega.

— Tak było? — zapytał Giles.

— Jeśli mnie nie puścicie, zaraz zadzwonię na policję — odparła gładko Calista, wyciągając z kieszeni dżinsów komórkę. — To podchodzi pod porwanie, a funkcjonariusze kiepsko reagują na te wszystkie opowieści o wampirach.

Giles porozumiał się z Faith wzrokiem. Natychmiast zabrała Caliście komórkę i zaczęła przeglądać spis telefonów. Na pierwszej pozycji był Andy.

— To nie ma sensu — oznajmił, nie zwracając na protesty Calisty uwagi. — Małgorzato, jeśli możesz, zabierz pana McKaya do stomatologa. Wracając, weźcie taksówkę. Jeśli coś by się działo, proszę o telefon.

— Jasne, szefie — powiedziała stoicko Gosha. — Powodzenia.

— Wyciśnijcie z niej sysko! — krzyknął na do widzenia Andy McKay. Gosha położyła mu rękę na plecach i popchnęła go łagodnie w kierunku przychodni.

Faith wsiadła do samochodu obok milczącej, ponurej Calisty, a Giles odpalił silnik i odjechał.

— Chyba nie powinniśmy zabierać jej do szkoły, Rupes — mruknęła, spoglądając kątem oka na Calistę zaciskającą nerwowo ręce na kolanach. Nie była jednak tak opanowana, za jaką chciała uchodzić. — To nie najlepszy pomysł w tej całej porąbanej sytuacji.

— Masz nieco racji, Faith, niemniej: gdzie indziej mamy się skierować?

— Znam takie miejsce w Greenwich... — zaczęła Faith. Stanęli akurat na światłach.

Calista wyskoczyła nagle z samochodu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Siedziała od strony przeciwległego pasa, więc od razu puściła się biegiem, przekroczyła jezdnię i była na chodniku, zanim Faith w ogóle udało się wysiąść.

Do tego czasu samochody skręcające w lewo zdążyły już ruszyć. Faith w pełnym pędzie wpadła na maskę jakiegoś BMW, odbiła się od niej, wierzgnęła wszystkimi kończynami, przeleciała kilka metrów i w końcu wylądowała z łomotem na asfalcie.

Kierowca BMW dał po hamulcach, wyskoczył z wozu i podbiegł do niej. Była to kobieta. Faith ze swojej horyzontalnej pozycji na asfalcie widziała z początku tylko jej drogie pantofle na wysokim obcasie. Pantofle zatrzymały się koło jej głowy, a w polu widzenia pojawiły się również kolana w rajstopach i trzęsące się ręce, z czego jedna była zaciśnięta na telefonie komórkowym, a druga na okularach słonecznych.

Faith dźwignęła się ostrożnie na kolana, a potem wstała. Kobiecie okulary wypadły z ręki.

— Sorry, sorry — powiedziała jej Faith, otrzepując się. — Bardzo przepraszam, ale ja muszę lecieć. O ewentualne odszkodowanie zagada pani do tamtego gościa w LandRoverze.

Ruszyła w pościg, ale o znalezieniu Calisty nie było już co marzyć: mogła zniknąć w którejkolwiek z klatek schodowych albo bocznych uliczek. Faith, spocona i posiniaczona, obiegła cały kwadrat kamienic, ale nie znalazła nawet jej śladu. W dodatku, kiedy sięgnęła do kieszeni kurtki, odkryła, że należący do niej telefon komórkowy roztrzaskał się podczas wypadku na drobne kawałki. W całości została tylko skrajnie nieprzydatna bateria.

Gdy wróciła na skrzyżowanie, Giles właśnie kończył układać się z właścicielką BMW. Była w takim szoku, że nie chciała nawet przyjąć od niego zwitka banknotów, chociaż Giles usiłował go jej wcisnąć do torebki. W oddali słychać było syreny.

— G-man, spadamy. — Faith pociągnęła go za rękaw, rozglądając się niespokojnie. Wokół pełno było gapiów. — Zobacz, wozik nie ma nawet wgniecenia na masce. Solidna niemiecka robota.

— Sama widzi pani, jak to jest — powiedział do eleganckiej kobiety Giles, spłoszony i zażenowany. — Bardzo przepraszam za fatygę i obiecuję, że to się już nie powtórzy.

Za LandRoverem tworzył się już spory korek, a ciekawscy ludzie wyciągali telefony komórkowe. Faith i Giles wskoczyli do auta i odjechali z piskiem opon w kierunku obwodnicy.

Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu, słuchając wiadomości z radia i przyglądając się korkowi ciągnącemu się po przeciwległej stronie jezdni. Faith oglądała otarcia na swojej skórzanej kurtce i siniaki na łokciach.

— Jestem taka zła, że mogłabym coś rozpierdolić — powiedziała w końcu, opierając nogi o deskę rozdzielczą.

Giles zerknął na nią przelotnie znad okularów, skupiony na prowadzeniu w gęstym ruchu.

— Dlatego, że pozwoliłaś jej uciec?

— Dlatego, że w ogóle pozwoliłam jej podejść.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Szła marszem przez uśpione Bath, przeglądając się w kałużach i witrynach sklepowych. Gdzieniegdzie ziały niskie wejścia do piwnic. Bramy stały otworem, ukazując sklepione przejścia pod wyższymi piętrami domostw i ciemne podwórka-studnie. Przez przeszklone odrzwia widać było na wpół oświetlone hole i spiralne schody. Mokre kamienne ściany błyszczały w świetle ulicznych lamp, księżyc odbijał się w szybach ciemnych pomieszczeń. Nagie gałęzie drzew kołysały się nad wąskimi ulicami i niewielkimi ogródkami. Okno salonu wielkiej willi rzucało na chodnik kwadrat światła.

Przystanęła w nim i rozejrzała się leniwie. Nigdzie żywego - ani martwego ducha - ale stare miasto miało swoje sekrety. Wyłaziły nocami z piwnic i zakamarków, z kanałów i strychów, chude, szare i wilgotne. Faith czekała na nie zwykle w parkach i skrzyżowaniach ulic. Uważnie przyglądała się twarzom ludzi mijanych na ulicy wczesnym wieczorem. Nie odskakiwała, gdy tuż za nią ktoś wychodził z bramy. Sięgała płynnie prawą lub lewą ręką po kołek lub nóż, a potem otrzepywała się i wstępowała do nocnego po piwo i czekoladę.

Tej nocy było spokojnie, chociaż przez dwa tygodnie jej pobytu w Londynie nocne Bath zostało puszczone samopas. Nie widziała nawet wampira-świeżaka ani darruinów, tylko samych zapitych turystów wracających z pubu. Podejrzany spokój.

Gdy światło w salonie willi zgasło, Faith włożyła ręce do kieszeni i ruszyła spacerowym krokiem. Pod swoją kamienicą wyjęła paczkę papierosów, zapaliła jednego, wyrzuciła zapałkę do kratki ściekowej. Dym uniósł się zygzakiem aż pod balkon na pierwszym piętrze.

Spike wyszedł z bramy: niewysoki facet w obszernym czarnym płaszczu, z włosami połyskującymi bielą w świetle lamp. Na jej widok wziął ostatni buch z papierosa, którego trzymał w ręku i niedbale odrzucił niedopałek na chodnik.

Długo się nie zastanawiając, Faith ruszyła biegiem. Spike z niepokojem cofnął się o krok czy dwa, a potem stanął mężnie w miejscu i rozłożył ręce w pokojowym geście. Faith rzuciła mu się na szyję i objęła go nogami w pasie, a potem złapała za brodę i wycisnęła na zimnych, smakujących jak paczka Kentów ustach mocny pocałunek.

— Ta twoja głupia twarz — powiedziała, nadal tarmosząc go za podbródek — jak dobrze ją znowu widzieć.

— Mam coś dla ciebie — odrzekł, przesuwając jej dłoń na wybrzuszenie pod płaszczem.

— Czy to butelka Jasia Wędrowniczka, czy cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz?

— O jasny gwint — wykrzywił się ostentacyjnie. — Żarty nadal fatalne.

— Cicho. Chodź, musimy rozpić Jasia.

Kiedy wspinali się po schodach do mieszkania, zastanawiała się, jak długo Spike czatował na nią pod kamienicą z tą butelką w ramach przeprosin – pewnie co wieczór o tej porze – a może tylko sprawdzał, czy na podwórku pojawił się Jag albo motor?

Spike rzucił płaszcz na kanapę i rozsiadł się na swoim ulubionym fotelu, a ona poszła do kuchni po szkło. Do każdej szklanki wrzuciła trzy kostki lodu i zalała je do połowy aromatyczną whisky.

— Co słychać u G-mana? — zapytał, kiedy postawiła przed nim drink.

— Gorączkowo przygotowuje się do zapobiegania apokalipsie.

— Ile zostało do odsieczy kalifornijskiej?

— Tydzień.

— Już? Chyba muszę sprawić sobie telefon komórkowy — powiedział Spike, marszcząc brwi. — Nie wierzę, że to mówię.

— Przydałby się. Krwawy William, gorąca linia.

— Tak. — Uśmiechnął się ujmująco.

— Co robiłeś przez ten czas?

— W przypływie desperacji napadłem na autobus-stację krwiodawstwa. Poza tym niewyobrażalne nudy. Pomieszkiwałem trochę w kryptach katedry, ale tam – jak można przewidzieć - same stare truposze. A ty zapewne zadawałaś się z młodocianymi pogromczyniami i ich nogami sięgającymi nieba.

— Ani nie młodocianymi, ani pogromczyniami, no proszę cię.

Wypili whisky duszkiem i wyszli na papierosa na balkon, gdzie Faith opowiedziała pobieżnie o Caliście. Powiało chłodem, dym uderzył w płuca, a Faith położyła sobie rękę na brzuchu, gdzie ziała dziura zupełnie niezależna od zagojonej dawno rany, dziura przestronna i wygodna jak stara walizka. Może powinna sobie dać spokój i przyjąć wreszcie do wiadomości, że po prostu nie zasługiwała na niektóre rzeczy. Może powinna przestać tak rozpaczliwie o to walczyć. Skoro urodziła się sobą i była sobą przez całe życie, może należało to zaakceptować.

— To chujowo, że się tak skończyło — powiedział Spike, siadając w kucki w progu.

— Tak? No proszę.

— Nie znałem jej, ale gdybym znał, na pewno bym nie lubił.

— Tak, na pewno. Ty, jak wiadomo, nie znosisz kobiet.

— Nie no, to nie tak, że lubię wszystkie. Niektórych nie lubię. Na pewno znalazłyby się takie, których nie lubię.

— Na pewno.

Kiedy wrócili do środka i Faith zaczęła opisywać cały Wielki, Misterny Plan Gilesa, Spike usiadł na podłodze obok jej nóg. Jasne, w ten sposób lepiej widział mapę, którą narysowała na poczekaniu, ale raczej nie musiał do tego opierać się o jej udo. Nie odgoniła go jednak. Wydawało jej się to zupełnie naturalne. Białe, sztywne włosy na jego karku łaskotały ją w przedramię.

Zanim poszli uprawiać seks, wypili jeszcze parę drinków i wypalili parę papierosów. Faith zapragnęła nagle sprofanować łóżko Gilesa i zaciągnęła tam Spike’a. Zostawili za sobą szlak pogniecionych czarnych, ubrań powywracanych mebli i postrącanych książek, które właściciel nierozsądnie porozstawiał po drodze. Giles lubił antyki – nawet jego łóżko było stare, z rzeźbionym wezgłowiem i elegancką, haftowaną narzutą, którą udało im się zerwać, zanim upadli na pościel w plątaninie kończyn.

Spike raczej nie bywał na górnym poziomie mieszkania, więc zasłony nie zostały dla jego bezpieczeństwa zasłonięte. W świetle ulicznych lamp jego skóra przyjmowała dziwny, chłodny odcień. Faith przycisnęła jego głowę do swoich piersi, a drugą ręką objęła wystającą, kanciastą łopatkę. Był chłodny w dotyku, ale nawet jej to już nie dziwiło.

Spike znieruchomiał z nosem pomiędzy jej piersiami.

— No co jest? — zapytała, obejmując go nogami. — Zasnąłeś?

— Nie — powiedział zduszonym głosem i pocałował ją w pępek. — To nic, dzikusko. Trochę mnie poniosło.

Pieprzony romantyk, pomyślała, łapiąc go za pośladki.

Tym razem było inaczej niż zwykle - nie śmiali się, nie przerzucali bezeceństwami, nie zachęcali nawzajem. Może miało to coś wspólnego z nadciągającą apokalipsą; apokalipsa zawsze sprawiała, że ostatnie dni miały specyficzny posmak.

Spike był dobrym kochankiem, ale jedyne, co rozwijała ta cholerna dusza, to najwyraźniej umiejętności w zakresie introspekcji.

— Wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że jestem takim trochę nieudanym wampirem — oświadczył nagle, kiedy leżeli na zbezczeszczonej flanelowej pościeli, blisko siebie, ale właściwie się nie dotykając.

— Co? — Prychnęła śmiechem. Ułożyła się częściowo na boku, patrząc w sufit, a Spike obok niej, na wysokości jej bioder, ze stopami wystającymi poza krawędź łóżka. — Jezu, blondi, co ci jest.

— No co? To nic zabawnego.

Zamilkł. Przez chwilę myślała, że go zniechęciła, ale potem powiedział:

— To jest jakaś dysfunkcja, Faith. Wiesz, jakie są wampiry, do cholery. Tłuczesz je dziesiątkami. Różnią się od ludzi dość konkretnie.

— Mają bardzo ostre zęby.

— I zero mózgu, czego szczerze mówiąc, nawet zazdroszczę.

— Co ty masz na myśli, Spike? — Uniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego z góry. — Jesteś wyjątkowym płatkiem śniegu?

— Byłem zepsutym płatkiem śniegu, dzikusko. Nie zmieniłem się po, no, po śmierci. No, oprócz tego, że bardzo chciało mi się jeść, nadal byłem tym samym facetem.

— Niby jak? Przecież oboje znamy Angelusa. Jest pokręconym psychopatą. Który za dużo gada, na dodatek.

— No właśnie. Dopiero kiedy Angelus się za mnie wziął, no... — Machnął ręką. — Witam, jestem Spike, nałogowo ukręcam karki.

— To jak się nazywałeś za życia? — zapytała ciekawsko Faith.

— Nie musisz wiedzieć.

— Ale chcę, no powiedz.

— Ale po co ci to wiedzieć, zlituj się.

— Bo tak, skoro już się zwierzasz, to syp.

— William. William Pratt.

— Naprawdę William? William Pratt? Jak jakiś prezenter w lokalnym radiu?

Spike machnął na odlew ręką, trafiając ją w ramię.

— Odczep się.

Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy. Potem Faith odwróciła się do Spike'a i zapytała:

— A kiedy umarłeś, całe życie przeleciało ci przed oczami? Jak było?

— Czemu o to pytasz?

— No nie wiem, jestem śmiertelnikiem, a to ponoć zagadka ludzkości i tak dalej. Chcę wiedzieć, czego mam się spodziewać.

— Nie wiem. W sumie miło. Potem trochę zabolało. Potem obudziłem się głodny w rynsztoku.

— Przypomina ostrą imprezę na mieście.

Spike roześmiał się.

— Tak, tak można to określić.

— Wiesz, wpadłam na coś — powiedziała po chwili. — Mam teorię.

— To trzeba gdzieś zapisać.

— Wydaje mi się, że jakość efektu końcowego zależy od materiału wyjściowego.

— To Kapitan Czółko musiał być niezłym skurwielem — powiedział z kamienną twarzą Spike.

— Tak, musiał być.

Teraz oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

— Ale wyszedł na ludzi — dodała Faith.

— Tak można powiedzieć.

Jeśli chodziło o Angela, to Spike albo podejrzanie milczał, albo wyrzucał z siebie stek interesujących, brytyjskich obelg. Tym razem pod warstwą tego zadziornego akcentu niższych sfer wyczuwała w jego głosie coś innego.

— Nie brakuje ci Angela? — zapytała, usiłując nie okazywać zbytniego zainteresowania.

— Nie za bardzo. Przez całe życie usiłował się mnie pozbyć.

— Nieprawda. Miał do tego milion okazji i jakoś mu się nie udało.

— Co nie znaczy, że nie chciał.

— Nie? — Podniósł się nagle, rozczochrany i zły. — Nie pamiętasz tego medalionu, który tak spektakularnie usunął mnie z gry w ostatnim rozdaniu w Sunnydale?

— To się nazywa cena bohaterstwa, Spike. Wiesz, umiera się i tak dalej. Wszyscy wokół to robią, nie zauważyłeś jeszcze?

— Tak, ale Angel za swoje wyczyny dostanie shanshu, a ja gówno, bo tak zawsze jest.

— A co twoim zdaniem dostała Buffy, blond kretynie? Albo, jeśli o to chodzi, ja?

Spike otworzył usta, ale nie pozwoliła mu się odezwać.

— Tylko nie mów, że urodziłyśmy się do tego, dobra? Rzygam już tym argumentem. Wszystko, do czego się urodziłam, to bycie bostońskim białym śmieciem.

— A zobacz — powiedział po chwili neutralnym tonem, stukając palcami o jej udo. — Teraz tarzasz się w starej angielskiej fortunie.

Nie zdążyła wymyślić żadnej riposty, bo nagle złapał ją za ramiona i przetoczył po skłębionej pościeli. Jej pierwszy impuls, ponownie, był taki, żeby go odepchnąć. Nie zrobiła tego. Nie było w nim żadnej agresji, nie zagrażał jej, nie chciał pouczać, rozstawiać po kątach, dominować. On ją ugryzł, a ona go odrzuciła, czyli zrobili sobie już najgorsze, co mogli zrobić. To zamykało sprawę.

Z rozpędu prawie stoczyli się z łóżka. Faith zawisła w jakiejś dziwnej pozycji, przez moment oglądając stosiki książek poukładane na podłodze z odwrotnej perspektywy, a potem Spike podał jej rękę, wciągnął z powrotem w gniazdo pościeli i pocałował w łokieć, patrząc na nią spod rzęs. Czasami ciężko było uwierzyć, że zabił dwie pogromczynie, natomiast całkiem łatwo przychodziła wiara w to, że przeleciał dwie kolejne.

Kiedy zasnął, Faith podłożyła ręce pod głowę i patrzyła na harmonijną linię jego kręgosłupa.

Obudziła się rano w jaskrawej plamie porannego słońca, przekonana, że na kołdrze obok znajdzie kupkę popiołu. Spike’a jednak nie było w sypialni. Zdjęła więc pościel i zeszła na dół, żeby wrzucić ją do pralki, zanim Gilesowi przyjdzie do głowy pytać, kto spał w jego łóżeczku.

Spike siedział w wannie z gazetą, przyjemnie zaróżowiony od ciepłej wody.

— Nie za wygodnie ci? — zapytała kąśliwie, zdejmując z linki kilka czystych sztuk bielizny.

— Mogłabyś mi przynieść inną gazetę. A poza tym, złotko, jedno mi wczoraj umknęło.

— Tak? — Puściła wodę i wetknęła pod nią szczoteczkę.

— Po co tu wróciłaś tuż przed akcją?

Wzruszyła ramionami, myjąc energicznie zęby.

— No bo chyba nie posprzątać w Gilesowni, prawda? Przysłali cię tu z jakiegoś powodu. — Spike złożył gazetę i oparł brodę na dłoni. Gdyby na nos nałożyć mu okulary, wyglądałby prawie inteligentnie. — Co masz tu robić? Odprężyć się? Jakoś wątpię. Nie, dałbym sobie jakąś kończynę uciąć, chcieli cię zdjąć z linii strzału. Mieliśmy zabunkrować się we dwoje w tej twierdzy i nie dać się na nic naciąć. Prawda, dzikusko?

Faith splunęła do zlewu zieloną, miętową pianą i poklepała go po głowie. Spike miał trochę racji – ktokolwiek próbowałby z nimi zadzierać bez uzbrojonej po zęby armii, byłby zwykłym kretynem – ale nie zamierzała mu tego przyznawać.

Zabawne, że jeszcze sześć lat temu walczyliby na śmierć i życie w jakiejś śmierdzącej kocim moczem alejce, cztery lata temu walczyliby razem przeciwko B w tejże alejce, a teraz byli tarzajmy-się-razem-nago-w-pościeli-Gilesa kumplami. Świat działał na tyle tajemniczo, że w jego zrozumieniu nie pomógłby Faith chyba nawet doktorat z fizyki.

Ubrała się, podkradła Spike’owi papierosy z kieszeni płaszcza i wyszła na miasto załatwić dla Gilesa kilka spraw. Wróciła do Bath nie tylko dlatego, że była winna swego rodzaju przeprosiny, ale też dlatego, że Spike mógł wiedzieć, gdzie Angel miał konta bankowe. Dopóki nie zaczęli planować wyjazdu do Los Angeles, nie miała pojęcia, ile kosztują cholerne bilety lotnicze.

W rezultacie Spike spędzał większość czasu na nudnawych wideokonferencjach z Gilesem i Loviise Juhani, specjalistką komputerową ze św. Joanny, a Faith na szukaniu dziwnych książek i spotykaniu się z ekscentrycznymi brytyjskimi znajomymi Rippera.

Upłynnianie środków Angela zajęło im trzy dni. Faith nie rozumiała większości procesu, więc trzymała się z daleka od laptopa. Odkryła świetną budkę z tajskim żarciem na sąsiedniej ulicy i żywiła się tym na przemian z tostami i chłodną herbatą. Wracała właśnie stamtąd, kiedy zobaczyła radiowóz. A potem kolejny. I jeszcze jeden.

Podbiegła do rogu ulicy i wyjrzała ostrożnie zza węgła. Pod kamienicą zatrzymały się trzy Fordy Focusy z charakterystycznymi szachownicami na bokach. Z nich wysypali się policjanci w jaskrawozielonych kamizelkach, którzy następnie skierowali się bezbłędnie w kierunku klatki Gilesa.

Faith sięgnęła po komórkę i wykręciła numer domowy. Spike odebrał po czwartym dzwonku.

— Co, zapomniałaś kasy, złotko? — zapytał leniwie.

— Słuchaj, pod chatę zajechały właśnie trzy radiowozy.

— Co? Radiowozy? Takie z policjantami? Chyba sobie...

— Żarty na bok. Przyjechali po mnie, kumasz, blondasie? Ktoś doniósł. Teraz, zanim otworzysz, pozbieraj tyle rzeczy, ile możesz i przetrzymaj ich w drzwiach, ile się da. Ja coś w kwestii ewakuacji wymyślę.

— Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale jest biały...

Rozłączyła się. Fakt, to, że było jasno, komplikował nieco sprawy. Podobnie jak to, że miała przy sobie tylko kilka funtów, dwie butelki piwa i paczkę gum do żucia. Sprawdziła kieszenie kurtki. Znalazła tam tylko prawie pustą paczkę Chesterfieldów.

Niedobrze. Odstawiła piwo – jakiś przypadkowy menel będzie dzisiaj szczęśliwym menelem – i zadarła głowę. Kamienice łączyły się ze sobą dachami. Strychy miały okna i parapety.

Cofnęła się dziesięć metrów, pchnęła barkiem drzwi sąsiedniej kamienicy i wbiegła na czwarte piętro, wybijając martensami miarowy rytm na drewnianych schodach. Strych nie wyglądał na zamieszkany, ale wejścia broniła kłódka, którą Faith rozerwała jedną ręką. Odgarnęła pajęczyny, kopnęła blokujące przejście pudła, wskoczyła na starą skrzynię i podciągnęła się na wysokość świetlika.

Z dachu kamienicy roztaczał się imponujący widok na Bath i okolice. Faith nie miała czasu go podziwiać. Oceniła odległość, wspięła się na kalenicę i pobiegła jak po równoważni, w ogóle nie patrząc pod nogi. Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie fotografuje akurat zachmurzonego, brytyjskiego nieba ani szczytów zabytkowych kamienic, bo mógłby potem znaleźć na kliszy niespodziewaną niespodziankę.

Kamienica, w której mieszkanie miał Giles, była wyższa od sąsiedniej. Faith odbiła się od szczytu kalenicy, złapała za krawędź dachu, podciągnęła na dachówki, przeklęła ilość tajskiego żarcia, którą w siebie niedawno wrzuciła, wstała i ruszyła dalej. Kiedy dotarła mniej więcej na wysokość klatki schodowej, przykucnęła i zsunęła się ostrożnie do wnęki okiennej. Balkon był kilkanaście stóp niżej, trochę na lewo. Pod drzewami, którymi obsadzona była ulica, stały radiowozy. Z jednego słychać było zniekształcony przez radio głos dyspozytorki.

Faith oderwała wzrok od chodnika i skoczyła. Obiła sobie tyłek o barierkę.

Wewnątrz mieszkania Spike otwierał właśnie drzwi, perfidnie powoli przekręcając zamki. Faith odgarnęła firanki, złapała plecak, wrzuciła do niego kamerkę, laptopa i wszystko inne, co dało się zgarnąć ze stołu, po czym przemknęła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła napełniać torbę wszelkimi ubraniami, jakie nawinęły jej się pod rękę. Kłąb ciuchów dopchnęła kilkoma kołkami, toporkiem i bagnetem i wśliznęła się do holu.

Spike nadal stał w drzwiach, owinięty ciasno fioletowym szlafrokiem i niewinny jak niemowlę.

— To mieszkanie należy do niejakiego pana... Ruperta Gilesa, zgadza się? — zapytał jeden z policjantów. Z odgłosów chrząkania i stukania podeszwami wywnioskowała, że było ich tam jeszcze co najmniej trzech. Pozostali pewnie obstawili wyjścia z budynku. — To kim pan jest?

— Jestem jego kuzynem — odparł bez zastanowienia Spike, przeczesując tlenione, skręcające się w loki włosy ręką. — Nazywam się William Pratt.

— Czy mógłbym prosić o jakiś dokument tożsamości, panie Pratt?

— Yyy. — Spike zacukał się na moment. — Tak, oczywiście. Za momencik.

Zamknął im drzwi przed nosem i założył na nie łańcuch. Kiedy się odwrócił, Faith podawała mu płaszcz i czapkę z daszkiem.

— No i co teraz? — zapytał szeptem, biorąc od niej torbę. — Bijemy i uciekamy?

— Nie mogę już bić więcej policjantów! — odszepnęła. — Poza tym to miejscówka Gilesa, zabije nas, jeśli ją spalimy! Pójdziemy strychem.

Policjanci zaniepokoili się ciszą i brakiem Williama Pratta, jednak, kiedy zaczęli pukać do drzwi, mieszkanie było już puste, a Faith, podsadzona błyskawicznie do góry, właśnie balansowała na ramionach Spike’a. Położyła dłonie na ścianie, wyciągnęła ramiona, złapała za wystający, gipsowy ornament roślinny, podciągnęła się, pchnęła zakurzoną szybę i znalazła się na brudnej podłodze strychu. Spike wtoczył się do środka zaraz po niej, otrzepując dymiącą dłoń.

— Nienawidzę tego — syczał. — Nienawidzę. Co teraz, geniuszu wspinaczki miejskiej? Skąd te kabaczki się tu w ogóle wzięły?

— Ktoś na mnie doniósł. Podejrzewam, że to Twilight. — Odgarnęła włosy z czoła i zarzuciła plecak na ramię. — Ale nie wzięli tego do końca poważnie, więc wysłali tylko kilku krawężników, żeby zbadali sytuację.

— Zostawiłem dziesięć litrów krwi w lodówce — powiedział Spike, załamany. — Ej, jeśli pieski je znajdą, to wszyscy wezmą pana czyszczę-swoje-okularki za psychopatycznego zboczeńca. To będzie zabawne. Nie na tyle zabawne, żeby zrekompensować stratę, ale...

— Drzwi są tutaj — przerwała mu, odsuwając na bok suszącą się na sznurku pościel, usianą awangardowo kalekimi, fioletowymi stokrotkami. — Masz pomysł, co dalej?

— To znaczy: gdzie musimy się zaszyć, żeby nas nie znaleźli, kotku?

Niespełna pięć minut później maszerowali ulicą w kierunku katedry, Faith na wpół ukryta za postawionym kołnierzem kurtki, Spike pod opuszczonym daszkiem czapki i z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach szczelnie zapiętego płaszcza. Na jego szczęście w niebie najwyraźniej otworzono nieskończony rezerwuar wody przeznaczonej dla Wielkiej Brytanii i najpierw zaczęło siąpić, przeobrażając ulice Bath w stereotypową angielską szarówkę, potem padać bardziej zdecydowanie, a wreszcie – lać.

Deszcz wystraszył większość turystów z centrum miasta. Faith postawiła jednak Spike’a na czatach, a sama zaczaiła się za przyporą i jednym zdecydowanym szarpnięciem wyrwała kratę z zejścia do krypt.

— Nic nie widzę, blondi — przyznała niechętnie, gdy już zeszli w krainę wiekowego kurzu, ciemności i trupiego zapaszku. — Nie fajczysz się? Hm?

— Nie. Wszystko gra i buczy. Jestem znacznie silniejszy, od kiedy zrobiłaś mi ten zaszczyt i dałaś się napić z kielicha swojej...

— Proszę, nie. Złym metaforom mówimy nie. Pamiętasz?

Usłyszała rumor i ciche, londyńskie przekleństwa Spike’a. Powietrze w krypcie poruszyło się. Najwyraźniej coś przekładał.

Wyciągnęła komórkę. Dwie kreski zasięgu.

— Przestań trzaskać tymi trumnami, bo muszę zadzwonić do G-mana, dobra?

— Nie ruszam żadnych trumien! Wdepnąłem w coś.

— W co tu można wdepnąć?

Usłyszała szelest skórzanego płaszcza, a potem znajome, metaliczne pstryknięcie. Zapłonęła zapalniczka. W jej chybotliwym świetle Faith ujrzała mokrego od deszczu wampira o wysokim czole i kościach policzkowych. Z kącika jego ust zwisał wilgotny, niezapalony papieros, a jedna noga po kostkę tkwiła w klatce piersiowej nadgryzionego zębem czasu szkieletu. Dookoła było o wiele, wiele więcej podobnych szkieletów.

Nie miała pojęcia, że oboje się śmieją, dopóki nie usłyszała podwójnego echa odbijającego się od kolebkowych sklepień krypty.

— Co jest z nami nie tak? — zapytała Spike’a, nie oczekując wcale odpowiedzi.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Na ekranie monitora Dana wyprostowała się dostojnie i spojrzała prosto w obojętne oko kamery. Faith drgnęła na swoim krześle, obok Spike wydał z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał spoza kadru głos Gilesa.

— Jestem Illyria, bóg-król wszechświata — powiedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w podkoszulku z Beatlesami i przetartych dżinsach. Nietrudno było jej uwierzyć. — Nie znajduję się tu osobiście, więc nie jest wymagane, byście przede mną klękali.

— To jest Niebieska — potwierdził Spike. — Wygląda na to, że twój eksperyment się powiódł, Rupercie.

Giles odchrząknął, zadowolony. Kamera przesunęła się w bok, pokazując kilka pogromczyń owiniętych arafatkami, siedzących za wielkimi bębnami i spowitych niebieskawymi obłokami kadzidła. Faith rozpoznała wśród nich szerokobiodrą Lenę Johansson i jak zawsze lekko znudzoną Goshę.

— Udacie się pod wskazany adres — ciągnęła Dana głosem jak nie z tego świata. — Tam otworzę wrota między światami, a wy wykonacie rytuał, który odda mi ułamek mej niegdysiejszej potęgi i umożliwi poruszanie czasów i wymiarów.

Giles-z-filmu usiłował coś powiedzieć, ale Dana spiorunowała go wzrokiem i zamilkł.

— Jestem bogiem-królem — powtórzyła. — Wątpiąc we mnie, skazujecie się na żałosną śmierć w ciemności, gdzie słychać tylko wycie i zgrzytanie zębów. Wierząc we mnie, wypełniacie odwieczny obowiązek ludzkości, nędzne robaki.

— Zawsze jest taka? — Faith była pod wrażeniem.

Spike przykucnął obok jej krzesła.

— Nauczyłem się filtrować te gadki o bogu-królu. To ona, bez dwóch zdań. Opętała tę biedną wariatkę, tak?

— Boskie opętanie — powiedział Giles. — Jeden z najstarszych rytuałów ludzkości.

— I ona w rzeczywistości wygląda jak Fred? — drążyła Faith, śledząc obcy język ciała opętanej Dany. — Tak zupełnie jak Fred Burkle?

— Nooo, jest niebieska. Nie cała, ale w większości. Ma wielkie, niebieskie tęczówki, które mnie strasznie wytrącają z równowagi. A na sobie taką jakby zbroję, ale może wyglądać, jak zechce. Nie ma macek, na szczęście — dodał po chwili namysłu.

— Ale jest naszego wzrostu, tak? — zapytała Marita Zimmerman, dotąd stojąca w milczeniu przy drzwiach sali konferencyjnej.

— Tak. Metr siedemdziesiąt pięć w porywach. Niech to was nie zwiedzie. Jak się za mnie wzięła, latałem po ścianach.

— To akurat żadne osiągnięcie, Spike — mruknęła Faith, wstając i potrącając go kolanem. Uszczypnął ją w udo, spodziewając się pewnie, że nikt tego nie zauważy.

Giles zauważył.

— Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, na czym polega to połączenie wampirów i pogromczyń? — zwrócił się do Faith, kiedy we dwójkę wyszli na korytarz. Marita została w sali, żeby wyciągnąć ze Spike’a wszystkie szczegóły na temat Illyrii. — Głowię się nad tym od pewnego czasu, żeby nie powiedzieć: od lat.

— Dlaczego mówisz tak, jakby byli to demokraci i republikanie? To raczej jak frytki i keczup. Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem i tyle.

— A może to lepiej, że dziewczęta widzą, że jest niedostępny — zastanowił się Giles. — Nie pomyślałem o tym w ten...

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Rupes.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy, Faith, ale to poważna sprawa. Mamy tu sześćdziesiąt młodych kobiet...

— Giles. Ten temat to zło.

— ...A jeszcze znając efekt, jaki wywiera na płci przeciwnej...

— Dlaczego o tym rozmawiamy?

— ...A zważywszy, że jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za harmonijny, bezpieczny i zdrowy rozwój psychofizyczny owych młodych kobiet...

— No proszę cię, Giles! — wybuchła Faith. — Te dziewczyny, uwielbiam je, fakt, ale to są płotki! A Spike’a zawsze przyciąga siła! Najpotężniejsza osoba w okolicy!

Brwi Gilesa usiłowały wyrazić "no właśnie". Faith zapragnęła przewinąć ostatnie trzy sekundy.

— Tak — przerwał ciszę Giles. — Buffy, Angel, Illyria, ty...

— Nie rozmawiam o tym z tobą. — Otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi gabinetu i rzuciła się na fotel. — Powiedz mi to, co chciałeś powiedzieć i zaraz wyjdę stąd, rozpaczliwie usiłując zapomnieć o tym, że ta rozmowa w ogóle miała miejsce.

Giles z westchnieniem zasiadł za biurkiem i poprzekładał kilka kartek.

— Chciałem tylko, żebyś była na bieżąco ze wszystkim. — Spojrzał na nią znad okularów. — Co jak dotąd było trudne do osiągnięcia ze względu na wasze długie a malownicze ucieczki przed policją i inne przyjemności dostarczane nam przez osobę o idiotycznym pseudonimie.

— A potem?

— Potem czyń swoją magię. Samolot mamy pojutrze w południe i do tego czasu musimy mieć komplet zdeterminowanych, niepoddających się wątpliwościom ani panice pogromczyń.

— Oj, wiesz, że do dupy ze mnie przywódczyni.

— Nikt nie każe ci im przewodzić.

— No tak, ale one same mnie słuchają!

Giles z rezygnacją przetarł okulary chusteczką, ale faktycznie ograniczył sprawy organizacyjne do minimum, więc po kwadransie mogła ulotnić się w poszukiwaniu kawy. Od wczoraj – a właściwie przedwczoraj – spała tyle, ile udało jej się zdrzemnąć w nocnym pociągu relacji Bath‑Londyn na ptasim, pachnącym skórą i cmentarzem ramieniu Spike’a. Słono za ten pociąg przepłacili, ale wyglądali zbyt podejrzanie na stopa i nie chcieli ich wziąć nawet pakistańscy kierowcy ciężarówek.

Usiadła z kawą na schodach w holu i zadała sobie pytanie: co robiła, kiedy była zestresowana i chciała poczuć się lepiej? Szła po fajki do nocnego: nie ta opcja. Wskakiwała z kimś bliżej nieznanym do łóżka i spełniała jego – albo swoje, albo i to, i to – najbrudniejsze marzenia: również nie ta opcja. Szła coś zabić, a potem kupowała butelkę jakiegoś płynu na bazie fermentowanych owoców i włączała niezłą płytę: to już bliżej.

Następnego dnia rozłożyła na stole w sali konferencyjnej ich wielką mapę Londynu i każdej parze dziewczyn przydzieliła osobny sektor; Gosi Zgorzelewskiej, po znajomości, ze Spike’em, a sobie z Gwendolyn Barrey, tą samą, którą tak długo i wytrwale trzeba było namawiać do rozpoczęcia szkolenia.

Gwendolyn była niedoświadczoną, wściekłą i potężną wojowniczką, co stanowiło piorunującą mieszankę. Faith nie miała pojęcia, co w tej dziewczynie wyzwalało taką złość, ale nawał ciosów, jaki spadł na bogu ducha winnego demona chaosu spotkanego w jednym zaułków Whitechapel, sprawił, że jej również udzielił się ten radośnie sadystyczny nastrój.

— Hej! — zapytała obłudnie uśmiechniętego demona, z którego rogów skapywał śluz. Na ten widok przypomniała jej się jedna z historyjek opowiadanych nocą w mieszkaniu Ruperta Gilesa w Bath. — Znasz może Spike’a?

Demon wziął krok do tyłu i uniósł obronnie ręce.

— To naprawdę nie jest już mój biznes — powiedział nerwowo. Strzał w dziesiątkę. — Nie widziałem Drusilli od lat! Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie może być teraz ten blond dupek! Kiedy go ostatnio widziałem, wracał do Piekielnej Paszczy w Sunnydale!

— Bij dalej. — Faith machnęła ręką. Gwendolyn wyprowadziła malownicze kopnięcie z półobrotu.

Wracając, kupiły skrzynkę piwa. Faith nie była wprawdzie za rozpijaniem nieletnich, ale Barrey miała już prawie szesnaście lat, klęła jak szewc i biła się jak wicemistrzyni w kickboxingu juniorów, toteż mogła przynajmniej dla starszych ponosić butelki. Zapytana o to, czy podoba jej się w St. Joanne’s, udzielała wymijających odpowiedzi. W ogóle nie rozmawiały po drodze wiele, ot, wymiana zdań między seniorką a juniorką, szefową a narybkiem, nie równymi, jak z Maritą Zimmerman czy Małgosią Zgorzelewską, ale Faith powoli rozpoznawała w tym rozpuszczonym dziewuszysku ducha podobnego do swojego; Gwendolyn mogłaby równie dobrze urodzić się w RPA, na Kamczatce albo na Islandii, a i tak w końcu, nieodwołalnie, bez względu na wszystko, zaczęłaby walczyć.

Wróciły pierwsze i zainstalowały się z piwem i odtwarzaczem płyt CD w niewykończonej sali gimnastycznej na piętrze. Faith próbowała z Gwen rozmawiać o odpowiedzialności, jej braku oraz poczuciu winy, ale nadal poruszała się po tych tematach z gracją ociemniałego bez nóg i udało jej się tylko zostać celem nastoletniej drwiny. Gwendolyn _chciała_ bowiem zostać bohaterką. Faith nie miała pojęcia, czy sama kiedykolwiek rozpatrywała to w kategoriach "chcenia"; nagle wydało jej się, że one z Buffy pochodziły jednak z zupełnie innej epoki, kiedy żadnej z pogromczyń nie dano nigdy wyboru w sprawie ocalania świata i reszty, a zarazem, wyruszając na pierwszy wspólny patrol, dały początek obecnej, nowej erze.

Kiedy skończyło jej się piwo, wycofała się do zapasów ułożonych pod przeciwległą ścianą. Otwierając sześciopak, przyglądała się juniorkom przez przezroczystą budowlaną folię rozdzielającą części sali i odkryła, że zupełnie nieświadomie uśmiecha się na ich widok; co gorsza, nie swoim opatentowanym, krzywym uśmieszkiem na użytek Spike'a i całego świata, tylko jakimś okropnym, nostalgicznym, macierzyńskim uśmiechem, zupełnie jakby były z Buffy lesbijskimi matkami dla całej sfory superbohaterek.

Następnego dnia podzielili się na dwie drużyny – Giles, Andrew i czternaście dziewczyn w jednej, a Faith, podręczny wampir i pozostałe trzynaście juniorek w drugiej – z tego względu, że nie udało się znaleźć tylu miejsc w jednym samolocie. W St. Joanne's została pani Booster i te juniorki, które zrezygnowały z misji ze względów różnych. Unikały Faith jak ognia, a Andrew do ostatniego momentu próbował im wytłumaczyć, że potrzebny jest ktoś, kto będzie "strzegł ognia" pod nieobecność reszty.

Podróżowanie z juniorkami miało ten plus, że nosiły dowolną ilość bagażu, ale ten minus, że było ich dużo i dostawały małpiego rozumu, zupełnie jakby nie jechały na akcję ratunkową, tylko jakąś cholerną wycieczkę szkolną z mundurkami i opiekunami. Dodatkową komplikację stanowiła robota papierkowa, którą Giles musiał odrobić w celu nadania broni. Fałszowanie kwitów i uprawnień Muzeum Brytyjskiego zabrało cztery dni, a i tak do końca nie byli pewni, czy przejdą kontrolę celną na lotnisku. Przeszły.

Lot miał trwać czternaście godzin, bez żadnych międzylądowań, a za to z hałaśliwą japońską wycieczką i rodziną z czworgiem bardzo małych dzieci. Faith udało się przespać pierwsze cztery godziny, ale potem obudziły ją czyjeś posykiwania – i ujrzała nad sobą czarnowłosą, obwieszoną kilogramami biżuterii i kolczyków Loviise Juhani.

— Przepraszam, że cię budzę, szefowa — powiedziała z wyraźnym obcym akcentem. Angielski nie był jej mocną stroną. Za to potrafiła zhakować serwery SAS. — Ale Marty coś zepsuła i nie możemy naprawić.

Okazało się, że urwały rączkę służącą do regulacji oparcia fotela i gorączkowo usiłowały to ukryć przed obsługą samolotu. Faith wepchnęła rączkę siłą na właściwe miejsce, przykazała dziewczynom nie ruszać fotela i poczuła się stara i dorosła.

— Następnym razem wyrzucę was z samolotu w locie — powiedziała żartem.

— Przeżyłybyśmy to? — zapytała zupełnie serio Loviise.

Faith zamrugała.

— Zaraz sprawdzimy. — Pogroziła im palcem. — Nie róbcie już więcej siary.

Kiedy wróciła na swoje miejsce, Spike podał jej wino w plastikowym kubeczku.

— Wiesz, co było najgorsze? — zapytał zupełnie bez związku z czymkolwiek. — To, że Wesley by to zrobił.

— Co by zrobił? — Opadła na swoje siedzenie i wypiła wino duszkiem. — Spike, co ty mamroczesz? O czym ty mamroczesz?

Spike zdjął czapkę z daszkiem, w której chodził na dworze – do kompletu miał zakrywającą dolną część twarzy arafatkę i skórzane rękawiczki - i popatrzył na nią z niezadowoleniem, jakby była tak głupia, że nie pojmowała oczywistych rzeczy.

— No jak to co? Chodzi o Fred! Istniał pewien sposób, żeby przywrócić Fred, wiesz? Oczywiście, oznaczałoby to, że Illyria pociągnie za sobą do piekła tysiące ludzi. My, oczywiście, szlachetnie odmówiliśmy. Wesley by to zrobił.

Faith zapięła bluzę aż po brodę, zsunęła się w dół na siedzeniu i założyła ręce na piersiach.

— No pomyśl. On ją kochał — powiedziała. Zabrzmiało to dziwnie. Może wcale nie wybudziła się jeszcze z tej przyjemnej drzemki dziesięć tysięcy metrów nad powierzchnią Atlantyku. — To oczywiste, że by to zrobił. Jak ty się czułeś, kiedy ona umarła?

— Kto? Fred? Opróżniałem z Angelem minibarek jego służbowego samolotu. Dlatego mi się skojarzyło.

— Nie o niej mówię przecież, nie pal głupa.

— Wiem — przyznał Spike, spoglądając przez okno. Gest z kategorii "sztuka dla sztuki", bo okienko było zasłonięte dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. — Zrobiłbym to, dzikusko. Ale wtedy nie miałem duszy. Nie zastanawiałabym się tak, jak teraz. A czy ty byś to zrobiła?

— Nie wiem — odrzekła, zdziwiona, że w ogóle nadal o tym rozmawiają. — Nie chciałam dla nikogo nigdy zniszczyć świata. Rozbiłam kilka naczyń, kiedy dowiedziałam się o Wesie, ale to wszystko. — Chwila ciszy. — Spike. Nie wbijesz mi nigdy noża w plecy, prawda?

— Co? — Parsknął.

— Mówię zupełnie poważnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie zdradzisz, znajdę cię i zabiję.

— Co? — Na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie, nawet usta miał ułożone w pełne wzburzenia i zdziwienia "O". — Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił! Jak możesz tak mówić! Przez myśl by mi to nie przeszło!

Wyglądało na to, że uraziła nawet wiktoriańskiego dżentelmena Williama Pratta.

Lot dłużył się potwornie. Małe dzieci budziły się po kolei i płaczem umilały przelot pozostałym pasażerom. Japońscy turyści chcieli fotografować się z dziewczynami. Dziewczyny fotografowały się z jednym młodym Japończykiem z różowymi włosami, a potem straszyły się nawzajem, że samolot się rozbije na jakiejś wyspie, jak w "Lost". Faith i Spike grali w grę na zgadywanie nieortodoksyjnych praktyk seksualnych. Spike wygrywał, miał jednak przewagę w postaci stu lat doświadczenia.

Po wylądowaniu w San Diego, połączeniu obu grup uderzeniowych i opuszczeniu lotniska ze skrzyniami broni, walizkami, plecakami i resztą tobołów, we dwójkę popędzili na papierosa. Giles w tym czasie szukał autobusu, który zawiózłby ich do hrabstwa Los Angeles. Najbliższy startował o 4:30.

W Riverside, które leżało na skraju krateru, mieli zarezerwowany motel. Było to zaledwie kilkanaście drewnianych bungalowów zbudowanych wokół parkingu i recepcji. Wszystkie okoliczne miasta i miasteczka wydawały się zbijać niezłą kasę na zniknięciu Los Angeles; reklam punktów widokowych, a nawet pieszych wycieczek wokół wielkiego dołu nie dawało się zliczyć. Granic leju pilnowało wojsko, co dziewczyny wyraźnie zaniepokoiło, więc po zainstalowaniu się w motelu Faith przeszła się po wszystkich pokojach, informując juniorki o planie, który wysmażyli dwa dni temu z Rupertem.

Kontakt z Illyrią nawiązać mieli o zmierzchu, więc dzień przeznaczono na ostateczne przygotowania i regenerację sił. O dziewiątej rano wszyscy byli po pożywnym posiłku, składającym się z tortilli, hamburgerów i frytek, i znajdowali się już w łóżkach.

Oprócz Gilesa, rzecz jasna. Kiedy Faith wróciła z obchodu, w pokoju były szczelnie zasunięte żaluzje, zapalona jedna lampka, na biurku rozłożone antyczne księgi. Giles odwiesił marynarkę na oparcie krzesła i siedział w samej koszuli z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem i mankietami, jakby odzwyczaił się już od kalifornijskich temperatur. Był bardzo, bardzo siwy na skroniach.

— Co tam, G? — zagadnęła go Faith, stając obok. Usiadłaby na biurku, ale wyglądało na tyle chwiejnie, że wolała nie próbować.

Giles zdjął okulary i potarł oczy ręką.

— Lekkie zwątpienie.

Faith miała wrażenie, że atmosfera nagle się zagęściła. To pewnie przez obecność tej cholernej odpowiedzialności. Było jej wszędzie tyle, że można by nią obdzielić jakiś mały europejski naród.

— Nie martw się, Rupes — powiedział ktoś inny jej ustami. — Wszystko jest zapięte na ostatni guzik. Poza tym zastanów się: kto, jeśli nie my?

— Jest po prostu tyle rzeczy, które mogą źle pójść...

Nieopodal Andrew wymamrotał coś przez sen. Zdawało się, że protestuje. Faith przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

— Nie przekombinuj, G. Czasem przekombinowanie jest gorsze niż totalny spontan.

— Hm... wydajesz się mieć rację.

— Porozkoszuję się tym wrażeniem, a ty idź spać. My ze Spike'em będziemy trzymać wartę.

— Też powinnaś odpocząć.

— Będziemy czuwać na zmiany.

Zasalutowała mu i przeszła do sąsiedniego pokoju. Spike siedział po turecku na podłodze, oglądając telewizję bez dźwięku i strącając popiół do opakowania po jedzeniu na wynos.

— Nie znoszę dziennej telewizji — powiedziała, kładąc się na łóżku za nim. — Szczególnie amerykańskiej. Gówno rzadkiego rodzaju.

— No. W nocy przynajmniej można trafić na jakieś fajne filmy.

— Albo te dziwne francuskie pornosy.

— Wiem! One są wszystkie nakręcone tak, jakby kamera była zaparowana!

— No. Uwielbiam je. — Przekręciła się na plecy i zdjęła buty. Dopóki się nie położyła, nawet nie wiedziała, jak bardzo jest zmęczona.

Spike dogasił papierosa i przełączył kanał.

— Zdrzemnij się, dzikusko. Ja popilnuję wszystkich.

— Dzięki, Spike.

Miała wrażenie, że powinna coś jeszcze zrobić – może zgodnie z tradycją przespać się z nim, najlepiej tak, żeby im obojgu zapadło w pamięć, a ślady leczyły się długo - ale nie chciało jej się nawet zaczynać tańca godowego. Nakryła oczy przedramieniem i zaczęła odpływać.

Kiedy się obudziła, telewizor był wyłączony, a Spike zniknął ze swojego miejsca. Usiadła i rozejrzała się. Na przysuniętym do łóżka plastikowym krześle siedział Wesley.

— Wes? To ty? Myślałam, że już na dobre udałeś się na wieczny spoczynek.

— Byłem trochę zajęty — oświadczył Wesley. Pochylił się, oparł łokcie o kolana, splótł palce. Krzesło z białego plastiku zatrzeszczało. — Ale wyrwałem się, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć.

— Dzięki za wskazówki, Wes. Poratowały mnie w naprawdę ciemnej dupie.

— Widzę. Instynkt cię nie zawiódł.

— Jaki instynkt? Wszystko podetkałeś mi pod nos. Gdyby nie ty...

— To ty mnie czegoś nauczyłaś — przerwał jej Wesley.

— Ja? Niby czego cię nauczyłam?

— Jako pierwsza pokazałaś mi, że nieważne, jak cię sponiewierają, trzeba iść dalej. Rozumiesz? — Wesley przekrzywił głowę. Wyglądał nieznośnie poważnie. — Że za każdą granicą jest kolejna. Granica bólu, granica wytrzymałości, granica możliwości. Przekraczałaś wszystkie. Dzięki temu wiedziałem, że to jest możliwe.

— Nie wiem, czy rozumiem, Wes. — Zmarszczyła brwi, czując się znowu jak idiotka, która nawet nie skończyła liceum.

— Nie musisz.

Odwrócił się od niej. Widziała tylko jego profil w mdłym świetle popołudnia sączącym się z parkingu. Pod wpływem impulsu usiadła na brzegu łóżka i objęła go za szyję. Pachniał swoją wodą kolońską, prochem, i czymś wilgotnym (mchem); zimny metalowy suwak kurtki wpijał się jej w pierś przez cienki materiał podkoszulka.

Wesley przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, a potem objął ją niezgrabnie, wpierw jedną, później drugą ręką. Nie był zimny, jak Spike, ale było w nim coś martwego, obcego, co skutecznie powstrzymywało ją przed zapominaniem, że tak naprawdę go tu nie ma. Mimo to – był, bo kiedy położyła się z powrotem, on nie zniknął, tylko ułożył się obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki, i nawet oddychał, nie to co Spike.

Była na siebie zła, że ulega tym miękkim, ciepłym uczuciom, przez które sama bliskość Wesa sprawiała jej przyjemność, a widok jego twarzy (jeszcze tak blisko, widziała zmarszczki wokół jego oczu, pory skóry na nosie, pojedyncze włoski zarostu sypiącego się na brodzie) zapewniał dziwny spokój. Czucie takich rzeczy źle się kończyło, a – jeśli dokładniej zanalizować sprawę – to już się skończyło. Wesley nie żył. Nie miał nawet tego żałosnego, chłodnego nie-życia właściwego wampirom i zombie. Był tylko zjawą na posyłki zdetronizowanego boga-króla.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

— Lena? Topór ci wystaje.

— Skąd?

— Z plecaka, a skąd?

— Co ja na to poradzę? Plecak za mały.

— Upchnij go sobie, Leno.

Przed opuszczeniem motelu popakowali ekwipunek jak turystyczny bagaż, żeby przyjąć wygląd wycieczki z ekscentrycznej, brytyjskiej szkoły dla dziewcząt, a nie groźnej grupy uderzeniowej złożonej z dwudziestu ośmiu pogromczyń, eks-Rozpruwacza, eks-Krwawego Williama i jednego dość nieszkodliwego, ale będącego za to doskonałym organizatorem Andrew.

Droga do krateru zajęła im pół godziny energicznego marszu. Nieopodal znajdował się posterunek wojskowy, więc turyści na ogół unikali tego miejsca. Drużyna St. Joanne's zaczaiła się za opuszczonym sklepem spożywczym i sięgnęła do swoich plecaków po akcesoria, a Spike naciągnął na głowę kaptur, okutał się arafatką i podszedł do nudzących się żołnierzy.

Świetnie grał wariata. Po kilku minutach wszyscy mundurowi z okolicy zbiegli się, żeby mu się przyjrzeć i zdecydować, co z nim zrobić. Spike do tego czasu wił się już agonalnie na ziemi, jęcząc coś o latającym potworze spaghetti.

Kiedy wydawało się już, że nikogo więcej nie zdołają wezwać przez mikrofalówkę, Giles wyszedł zza sklepu i z pomocą Andrew rzucił na wszystkich zaklęcie usypiające. Żołnierze padli jak znieczuleni przez naprawdę dobrego anestezjologa. Spike wygrzebał się spod stojących najbliżej niego i najagresywniejszego z nich kopnął w plecy na do widzenia.

Faith uszczupliła zdolność bojową armii Stanów Zjednoczonych o ich wyposażenie i rozdała je tym dziewczynom, które były po przeszkoleniu z przysposobienia obronnego. Nie podzielała niechęci Buffy do broni palnej; uważała, że wszystko się czasem przydaje, a juniorki powinny być przygotowane na to, że ktoś je kiedyś zaatakuje kulami. Proch nie był nowoczesnym wynalazkiem nawet jak na standardy demonów.

Sama Faith była wyposażona w dwudziestoletniego rugera redhawk, załadowanego wydrążonymi nabojami kalibru .357 Magnum. Ruger miał prawie sześciocalową lufę, obrotowy magazynek i potrafił siać straszne zniszczenie, a w tej chwili spoczywał bezpiecznie w kaburze na jej prawym biodrze. Poza tym miała na sobie kevlarową zbroję składającą się z kamizelki, ochraniaczy na przedramiona i nagolenic, u pasa kord, a na plecach długi miecz. Dziewczyny wyglądały podobnie. Giles i Spike przywłaszczyli sobie miecze. Obiektywnie patrząc, równie dobrze mogliby się urwać z jakiegoś konwentu.

Tak uzbrojeni zeszli w dół krateru wąską ścieżką wydeptaną najprawdopodobniej przez wojskowych i liczne ekipy naukowe, usiłujące odkryć, co stało się z całym okręgiem administracyjnym Los Angeles. Krajobraz przypominał księżycowy: wszędzie skały, szarobrunatny żwir i piasek, głębokie rozpadliny i rowy, zupełnie jakby miasto wyrwano z ziemi razem z korzeniami piwnic, kanałów ściekowych i metra. Przez to pustkowie szło się trudno i powoli. Faith usiłowała wybierać najłatwiejszą trasę i zarazem nie zgubić drogi wyznaczanej przez GPS, co było prawie niemożliwe w tych warunkach. Raz w oddali zobaczyli helikopter. Ukryli się wszyscy pod nawisem skalnym, chociaż Faith była pewna, że z helikopterem również by sobie poradziły. Po prostu nie było na to czasu.

Na miejsce trafili nieco przed zachodem słońca. Giles zarządził krótki odpoczynek, ale wszystkie pogromczynie, pobrzękując ekwipunkiem, ustawiły się kołem i milczały w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu. Faith stanęła pomiędzy Ingą Marcos a Leną Johansson i przypomniała sobie, że obie zostawiły w Europie swoje rodziny.

— I co teraz robimy? — zapytała, żeby nieco rozluźnić nastrój.

— Czekamy. — Ręka Gilesa sama powędrowała do okularów. — Możemy rozpalić ognisko. Przyda się do rytuału przekazania.

— Jak niby chcesz cokolwiek rozpalić? Tu nie ma nic, co by się paliło.

— Po prostu pożycz mi zapalniczkę, jeśli możesz.

Spike rzucił mu swoją Zippo. Stanowiło to z jego strony duże poświęcenie.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Słońce znikało powoli za skrajem krateru. Klarowne, pozbawione zanieczyszczeń niebo ciemniało. Gosia Zgorzelewska ostentacyjnie odpaliła papierosa. Faith obserwowała ją ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Brakowało tylko westernowych kul krzaków i śmieci poruszanych wiatrem.

Potem powietrze rozdarł huk przypominający grzmot; zupełnie jakby w niebie pękło coś wielkiego. Gosi papieros wypadł z ręki.

Na środku kręgu, tuż obok Gilesa, stała półprzezroczysta, niebieska kobieta.

— Wymagam, abyście się pospieszyli — powiedziała znajomym, monotonnym głosem. — Naturą tego połączenia jest jego krótkotrwałość.

Dziewczyny patrzyły na nią nieufnie. Faith też, ale ona widziała tylko biedną, małą Fred Burkle.

— Niebieska! — Spike wyrwał się do przodu. — Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Chociażby tylko częściowo...

Illyria uniosła dłoń w rękawicy. Spike się uciszył.

— Natychmiast przystąpmy do rytuału. Formułowanie powitań jest tutaj zbędne.

Giles wyjął z plecaka metalową czaszę. W środku znajdował się jakiś proszek i suche liście, które podpalił zapalniczką. Rozniósł się jakiś dziwny zapach.

— Zbliż się — polecił Faith, szukając czegoś po kieszeniach. Było to pogniecione ksero notatek Oswalda McKaya. — Wiesz, co teraz będzie? Ja powiem, co trzeba, a ty musisz tylko...

— Wiem, G. Przygotowywałam się do tego od dawna.

Giles rzucił jej ostatnie zatroskane spojrzenie, odchrząknął, rozwinął kartkę i zaczął czytać w jakimś bliżej nieznanym Faith języku. Odczekała chwilę, żeby inkantacja się rozkręciła, sięgnęła po kord i rozcięła wnętrze dłoni tak, żeby kilka ciężkich, gęstych kropli krwi skapnęło do czaszy. Płomień trochę przygasł, uniosła się para.

Wreszcie zdała sobie sprawę, że inkantowanie się zakończyło. Otrząsnęła się. Giles patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

Zrobiła dwa kroki i wyciągnęła do Illyrii rękę, jakby brały pierwszy międzywymiarowy ślub w historii.

— Zgadzam się — powiedziała zgodnie z planem. — Bierz, co chcesz, Niebieska.

Widmowa dłoń chwyciła ją w nadgarstku. Wszystkie nerwy Faith nagle zapłonęły żywym ogniem i upadła na kolana, zdolna tylko patrzeć, jak mgliste kontury postaci Illyrii wypełniają się ciałem, a otaczająca je rzeczywistość pokrywa zmarszczkami jak powierzchnia jeziora, do którego wrzucono kamień.

Potem tafla obrazu pękła, a spod niej wyłonił się zupełnie inny świat: szaroczarny od popiołu i spalenizny, mglisty od dymu, śmierdzący siarką, będący w zupełnej ruinie. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że przez ten świat również przejdą – gdzieś dalej, może nawet gdzieś gorzej – ale obraz zadrżał i szybko się ustabilizował.

Faith klęczała na spękanym asfalcie Pacific Boulevard. W oddali płonęły wieżowce śródmieścia. Na niebie świeciły trzy księżyce, a na ich tle stała Illyria: surowa, potężna, wspaniała, na wpół pogrążona w cieniu swojej dawnej postaci – czegoś wielkiego jak blok, okrytego połyskującym smoliście pancerzem, z którego wymykały się macki długie i grube jak ramiona dźwigów, czegoś stojącego na stopach składających się głównie z gigantycznych pazurów.

Illyria podniosła ją za kołnierz i cień znikł, ale Faith nie potrafiła się otrząsnąć z widoku tej potworności – dopóki tego nie ujrzała, nie sądziła, że cokolwiek jest w stanie ją przestraszyć. Jeśli Illyria tak naprawdę... to co oni najlepszego zrobili?

— Dobrze się sprawiłaś — powiedziała łaskawie Illyria. — Twoja moc, pogromczyni, pozwoliła mi przenieść was do świata, w którym się aktualnie znajduję i otworzyła źródło prastarej siły.

— Musisz każdą z dziewczyn z osobna... — zaczęła Faith. Illyria przerwała jej stanowczo.

— Przejdę do tego w stosownym czasie. Teraz wykonasz dla mnie zadanie.

— Zadanie? Chwila, my...

— Wesley Wyndam-Pryce był twoim Obserwatorem. Czy to zgadza się z prawdą?

— Tak, chociaż nie wiem, co to ma...

— Nie postępujesz rozsądnie, przerywając mi, kiedy mówię, pogromczyni. Teraz udasz się do posiadłości Cyvusa Vaila, potężnego maga, jednego z Kręgu Czarnego Ciernia i zaczekasz tam. Kiedy wykonam cofnięcie czasu, twoją powinnością będzie uchronić Wesleya przed ponowną śmiercią z ręki Cyvusa Vaila.

Faith patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. Wokół narastał hałas – juniorki, Spike i Giles przekrzykiwali się nawzajem. W oddali coś huczało tak, jakby po ulicach przetaczały się czołgi dywizji pancernej.

— Mam uratować Wesleya? — zapytała, żeby się upewnić, czy nie ma omamów. — Teraz? W tej chwili?

— Za siedemdziesiąt pięć minut — orzekła z przerażającą precyzją Illyria. — Tyle czasu potrzebuję, ażeby uzyskać moc pozwalającą na poruszenie czasu i faz wymiarów.

— Dobrze. Daj mi to siedemdziesiąt pięć minut.

Illyria kiwnęła sztywno głową. Faith przeszło przez myśl, że zapewne nauczyła się tego od Wesleya, a potem odwróciła się i ujrzała bezładną grupę przestraszonych ludzi.

— Co z wami jest! — huknęła. — Przecież ćwiczyliśmy to tysiąc razy! Ogarnijcie się! Andrew, podaj mi, cholera, jeden z pistoletów sygnałowych. Wystrzelę racę, kiedy będę na miejscu. Wy też wystrzelcie, jeśli zmienicie miejsce pobytu, dobra? Nawet dwa razy, dla pewności.

— Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? — zapytał Giles. — Nie masz tyle siły co zawsze. To trochę jak cruciamentum. Chyba wiesz, co dzieje się podczas...

— Myślałam, że ustaliliśmy, że skończyliśmy z tym gównem. To coś zupełnie innego. — Wepchnęła pistolet sygnałowy za pasek obok korda i zobaczyła kątem oka, jak Gwendolyn Barrey podchodzi do Illyrii i niechętnie podaje jej swoją dłoń. Niebieska Fred obserwowała ją z klinicznym zainteresowaniem, przekrzywiwszy głowę jak ptak. — Wrócę za dwie godziny z Wesleyem, Rupes, tyle ci powiem.

Giles pokiwał głową. Wyglądał na poważnie zmartwionego tą decyzją. Spike złapał Faith za łokieć.

— Czekaj, pójdę z tobą!

— Oszalałeś? Zostań tutaj i pilnuj wszystkich. Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie mieszka ten Cyvus Vail i czego się po nim spodziewać, dobra?

— Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia czego, dzikusko. Wiem tylko, że zatłukł Wesleya, a potem Illyria zatłukła jego. Żeby trafić na miejsce, musisz przebić się przez tą dzielnicę i wejść na tamto wzgórze. — Spike wyciągnął rękę w kierunku wschodniego Los Angeles i podał jej dokładniejsze wskazówki. — I uważaj. Tam mieszkają smoki.

— Smoki. Fanta-kurwa-stycznie.

— Uważaj na siebie — powiedział Giles.

— Nie chcę wam przerywać tych poruszających pożegnań — wtrąciła Marita Zimmermann, wyraźnie zaniepokojona — ale wydaje mi się, że ktoś się zbliża.

— O, widzicie. To wy uważajcie na siebie. — Klepnęła Maritę w łopatkę i po raz ostatni omiotła spojrzeniem swoją drużynę. — Wrócę najszybciej, jak mogę.

— Masz siedemdziesiąt trzy minuty — powiedziała Illyria, podnosząc Gwendolyn z asfaltu za przerzucony przez plecy pas.

— A jeśli nie zdążę?

— Zdążysz.

Puściła się biegiem w kierunku wskazanym przez Spike'a. Po paru przecznicach zaczęła odczuwać wyraźne zmęczenie; ekwipunek jej ciążył, nogi bolały od wysiłku, regularny oddech przeszedł w dyszenie. Na dodatek szeroka, usiana wrakami samochodów dwupasmówka przeszła w przewężoną dzielnicową ulicę, na której pojawiało się coraz więcej gruzu. Opuszczone domy ziały czarnymi dziurami wybitych okien, a drzwi były przeważnie zabite deskami. Fasady niektórych budynków nosiły ślady ognia. Przez witrynę supermarketu widać było zaścielające jego podłogę, rozkładające się zwłoki.

Po kolejnej przecznicy musiała się zatrzymać na chwilę, bo z biegu zwolniła do nierównego, wymuszonego truchtu. Miała też wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje, więc zboczyła z trasy na rzecz chodnika, skręciła w alejkę biegnącą prostopadle do ulicy i zaczaiła się za podmurówką czyjegoś śmietnika. Z pobliskiego domu straszliwie śmierdziało, ale nie miała zamiaru tego sprawdzać. Nie kiedy ledwo potrafiła opanować przyspieszony oddech.

Po chwili w półmroku ujrzała na ulicy jakiś skulony kształt, więc profilaktycznie położyła dłoń na chłodnej kolbie rugera. Nie chciała zdradzać swojej pozycji wszystkim w okolicy odgłosami wystrzałów, ale wolałaby prowadzić walkę na odległość, żeby w bezpośrednim starciu nagle nie odkryć, że jest słaba jak niemowlak.

Kształt podszedł nieco bliżej, a Faith odkryła, że to Gwendolyn Barrey.

— Gwen! — syknęła.

— Faith? Czemu siedzisz za śmietnikiem?

— Cholera jasna! Chodź no tutaj.

Gwendolyn rozejrzała się, podeszła chyłkiem do jej kryjówki, przykucnęła i zdjęła kaptur czarnej bluzy. Na twarzy miała nasmarowane popiołem wojenne barwy. Wyglądała jak nastoletni upiór.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała gorączkowo Faith. — Czemu nie jesteś z resztą?!

— A ty? Czemu nie jesteś z resztą?

— Ja muszę coś załatwić, przecież słyszałaś.

— Idziemy po Angela?

— Idziemy? Powinnam cię za wszarz zaciągnąć z powrotem do dziewczyn! Ale nie mam czasu przecież... Nie, nie idziemy po Angela. Idziemy po Wesleya. Angel musi dać sobie radę sam. Czemu nie zostałaś z dziewczynami i Spike'em?

— Trochę się go boję.

No tak, pomyślała Faith, opierając się o ścianę śmietnika. Sny. Pewnie zabił ją w snach kilkanaście razy.

— Spike jest po naszej stronie — powiedziała szeptem.

— Tak? Skąd o tym wiesz? Bo się z nim pieprzysz?

— Ty cholerna gówniaro! — Faith złapała ją za kołnierz i potrząsnęła, nim w ogóle zdążyła się zastanowić. Jeszcze godzinę temu potrząsnęłaby znacznie mocniej, więc dziewucha i tak miała szczęście. — Kto ci pozwolił o mnie tak mówić? No kto?

— Sama sobie pozwoliłam. — Gwendolyn wyrwała się z jej uścisku i ostentacyjnie otrzepała rękaw kurtki. — Jakoś zawsze ciężko mi wierzyć w takie magiczne przejścia na dobrą stronę mocy. Będę bardzo zdziwiona, jeśli ta niebieska megalomanka nas nie wyroluje.

Faith chciała jej odpowiedzieć, ale opuściły ją wszelkie pomysły na cięte riposty.

— Nie wiem, czy wiesz — odezwała się po chwili, starając się nie zaglądać w ciemne okna domu — ale ja też byłam kiedyś po stronie powszechnie uważanej za niewłaściwą. Narobiłam dużo szkód. Za coś w końcu siedziałam w pierdlu.

Gwendolyn odwróciła do niej brudną twarz, w której dominowały białka rozszerzonych ze zdziwienia oczu.

— Nie mamy teraz czasu na tę całą ekspozycję, ale zanim dalej będziesz się wypowiadać na te tematy z taką swadą, z jaką to teraz robisz, to powinnaś sobie wbić do głowy parę rzeczy. Po pierwsze, że terminologia z Gwiezdnych wojen ma niewiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Moc nie ma żadnych stron. My, co najwyżej, możemy z którąś trzymać, a i to jest niejasne, a po drugie nigdy, kurna, nie jest za późno. I niebieska megalomanka na pewno o tym wie. Zresztą coś nas z nią łączy.

— Niby co? — Gwendolyn spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

— Bycie bohaterem. Heroiczne czyny. I takie tam. Coś, o czym lubisz wspominać.

— No bo to prawda? — powiedziała tonem wskazującym na to, że to wcale nie było pytanie. — To totalnie oczywiste.

— Może dla ciebie. Ale słuchaj. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz.

— Jaka, mistrzu Jedi? Twój padawan słucha.

— Nigdy nie bądź na sto procent przekonana o własnej racji. I coś ci wspominałam o Gwiezdnych wojnach.

— Hmm. Ta dewiza brzmi, jakbyś ją gdzieś przeczytała.

— Nie. To w stu procentach efekt metody prób i błędów.

Siedziały przez chwilę w ciszy. Wtedy Faith nareszcie usłyszała szmery dochodzące z głębi domu.

— Chyba musimy stąd spadać — szepnęła do Gwendolyn.

— No. Słyszałaś to?

— Niestety.

Faith uniosła się i wyjrzała na ulicę. Szmery przybrały na sile i przerodziły się w wyraźne szuranie, przypominające nieco dźwięk skórzanej kurtki ocierającej się o szorstki tynk.

— Spadamy, Gwen.

Były już na środku ulicy, kiedy dach budynku nagle eksplodował fontanną dachówek. Faith osłoniła głowę ręką, a coś załopotało skrzydłami i bardzo głośno ryknęło.

— Kurwa — powiedziała obok niej Gwendolyn, która nie powinna znać takich słów. — To jest smok, Faith, to jest smok, czemu nie uciekamy?

— Nigdy nie widziałam smoka — odrzekła zafascynowana Faith. Smok był brudnoszary i bardzo długi, miał też mnóstwo zębów i kojarzący się z kobrą płaszcz wokół łba.

Gwendolyn chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Obie ruszyły wspomaganym uderzeniem adrenaliny sprintem, a smok z łatwością wzbił się w powietrze.

— Nie mamy szans — wydyszała Gwen. — Jest za wielki i na dodatek lata!

— To kiedyś nie był problem... ale nie w tej chwili, do cholery!

— Gdzie możemy przed nim uciec?

— Nie mam pojęcia! A ich może być tu więcej!

Smok nagle zanurkował. Gwendolyn rzuciła się szczupakiem w krzaki, Faith wskoczyła pod wrak samochodu. Usłyszały tylko pełen pretensji ryk, który potoczył się echem po okolicy i leniwe uderzenie skrzydeł, gdy wzniósł się z powrotem w powietrze.

Faith wpatrzyła się w swoje brudne paznokcie i wytężyła wszystkie neurony, jakie jej pozostały po pełnym ekscesów, dwudziestosześcioletnim życiu.

— Gwen? — zawołała po chwili. — Jesteś tam? Cała?

— Tak, cała, cała strasznie podrapana.

— Możesz biec dalej?

— Chyba nie mam specjalnego wyboru...

— Spike wspominał coś o potoku, wiesz? Pobiegniemy tam. Na "trzy" wyskakujemy, dobra? Raz, dwa... trzy.

Pobiegły. Smok, wnioskując po odgłosach, ucieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy i przystąpił do ponownego ataku. Żeby go uniknąć, musiały po drodze zaczaić się za przewróconą ciężarówką, a potem brakowało już tylko stu metrów do mostku przerzuconego nad niewielkim potokiem. Strumień został uregulowany i pod mostem wpływał w wielką metalową rurę.

Wymarzone miejsce dla kogoś, kto chciał się schować przed znacznie większym przeciwnikiem.

Wbiegły tam i przykucnęły w sięgającym kostek, brunatnym nurcie. Obie były zdyszane, spocone i nadal tym zdziwione, jakby nie tylko ich ciała nie przywykły do tego, że można się tak krańcowo zmęczyć.

— Jeśli tak czują się zwykli ludzie — wysapała Gwendolyn — to to jest do dupy.

— No tak, ale zwykli ludzie nie walczą ze smokami — powiedziała Faith. — Od tego mają nas.

— Chyba nie dzisiaj...

— Dzisiaj też. Słuchaj, mam plan. Plan jest doskonały. — Wyjęła rugera z kabury i wyciągnęła go w kierunku Gwendolyn. — Kiedy tu zajrzy, ty strzelasz, a ja dźgam.

— Drobny problem. Ja nie umiem strzelać.

Faith zacisnęła kolbę w pięści.

— Dobra. To ja strzelam, a ty dźgasz.

— To da się zrobić. — Gwendolyn sięgnęła po miecz przewieszony przez plecy. Na szczęście tunel był na tyle wysoki, że dało się go bez przeszkód wyciągnąć.

Przez pewien czas słychać było, jak smok wykonuje okrążenia wokół ich kryjówki: leniwe uderzenia skrzydeł i gniewne porykiwanie. Potem wszystko ucichło, ale przez metalową konstrukcję mostka przeszła wyraźna wibracja: usiadł na balustradzie.

Faith uklękła i odbezpieczyła rugera. Mokre dżinsy natychmiast oblepiły jej nogi. W płucach nadal ją paliło. Mięśnie drżały z wysiłku i oczekiwania. Chyba nigdy dotąd nie czuła tak każdego pojedynczego włókienka.

Smok pochylił się i wetknął łeb w otwór rury, porażając falą dźwiękową ryku i smrodem wydobywającym się z głębi gardła, Faith natychmiast wpakowała w niego sześć kul, a Gwendolyn wbiła miecz w jego podniebienie aż po rękojeść.

Smok zamilkł ze zdziwienia i szarpnął się do tyłu. Gwendolyn, idiotka, nie puściła i poleciała za mieczem; kiedy smok zamknął paszczę, krzyknęła z bólu i upadła. Ledwo zdołała odtoczyć się na bok, żeby nie dostać miotającym się wściekle ogonem.

Faith drżącymi rękami przeładowała rugera i wyskoczyła z rury. Smok tarzał się w strumieniu, wzburzając fontanny wody i błota, niezdolny pozbyć się wielkiej wykałaczki wbitej w podniebienie. Był przerażająco nieprzewidywalny.

Strzeliła znowu. Kula prześlizgnęła się po rogowych wypustkach na kołnierzu szyjnym. I znowu. Nie trafiła. I znowu: pocisk wbił się w łopatkę.

Smok znieruchomiał i spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią w mętniejących ślepiach. Z otwartej paszczy krew kapała gęstymi, jasnopomarańczowymi kroplami.

Faith strzeliła w oko. Na wpół oślepiony smok machnął na odlew łapami, trafiając Faith w biodro; upadła na bok, przetoczyła się, wyciągnęła ręce i znowu strzeliła. Smok zaryczał, ale ryk urwał się w połowie: to Gwendolyn wbiła mu kord w drugie oko i bezlitośnie przekręciła. Przez chwilę nie było wiadomo, czy wzmaga, czy kończy jego agonię, ale potem smok drgnął po raz ostatni i znieruchomiał.

Gwendolyn stała nad wielkim cielskiem niczym zwycięski święty Jerzy, lewą ręką otrzepując kord z krwi i strzępków smoczego mózgu, a prawą przyciskając do siebie. Łzy wyżłobiły na jej brudnej twarzy jasne ścieżki, ale wyrażała ona całkowity triumf.

— Szkoda, że nie mamy komórki — powiedziała Faith. — Bo zrobiłabym ci zarąbiste zdjęcie.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Ręka Gwendolyn Barrey była częściowo zmiażdżona, nie złamana. Skóra i mięśnie wisiały w smętnych strzępach. Sama zainteresowana nie czuła jeszcze bólu ze względu na szok; Faith podała jej środki przeciwbólowe z podręcznej apteczki, zabandażowała całe ramię i powiesiła je na prowizorycznym temblaku. Rana nadal wyglądała fatalnie, a Gwendolyn bardzo blado.

— Więcej się tak nie wyrywaj, Gwen. — Faith oparła stopę o zęby smoka i wyrwała z jego paszczy miecz. Wyszedł z podniebienia z dziwnym chrupnięciem i ociekał czymś obrzydliwym, więc przed schowaniem go do pochwy oczyściła głownię w strumieniu. — To ja powinnam była jednak dźgać, nie ty. Przyrzekam, nauczę cię strzelać. To nic trudnego.

— Daj spokój. — Gwendolyn uniosła się chwiejnie, jak zwykle nadrabiając miną. — Zagoi się, jak tylko wrócimy do siebie.

— Weźmiemy cię do szpitala, jak tylko znajdziemy jakiś taki prawdziwy, z lekarzami i resztą. Możesz chodzić?

— Pff, no czemu nie. — Gwen ruszyła zdecydowanym krokiem przed siebie. — Nic mi nie jest.

— Chodź. Mamy jeszcze tylko pół godziny.

Wydostały się z koryta strumienia na ulicę. Faith rzuciła smokowi ostatnie spojrzenie. Leżał w brudnym nurcie potoku niczym wyrzucona przez gigantyczne dziecko plastikowa zabawka.

Szły może z pięć minut, kiedy usłyszały podejrzane hałasy i schowały się w przydrożnym ogródku. Ulicą przeciągnęła dziwaczna procesja: na przedzie kilka uzbrojonych, rogatych, łuskowatych demonów, dalej kilka demonów bez rogów, dźwigających lektykę, w której siedziało coś przypominającego ropuchę, za nimi kilka kolejnych rogaczy. Ci ostatni węszyli i nasłuchiwali, więc Faith wstrzymywała oddech, kiedy człapali po asfalcie naprzeciw ich kryjówki.

Obie odetchnęły, kiedy przeszli.

— Co to było? — zapytała Gwendolyn.

— Nowi mieszkańcy. Zastanawiałaś się może, gdzie są wszyscy ludzie? Oni pewnie wiedzą.

— Właśnie nie chciałam o tym myśleć, dzięki.

— Chodź.

Przemknęły się w górę ulicy wzdłuż żywopłotów i ogrodzeń. Za zakrętem znajdowała się posiadłość maga. Przy podjeździe rosły opisane wcześniej przez Spike'a dorodne palmy.

Faith zatrzymała się na skrzyżowaniu i sięgnęła po pistolet sygnałowy. Był trochę obity po starciu ze smokiem, ale wydawał się nieuszkodzony.

— Teraz wystrzelę racę — zwróciła się do Gwendolyn, która obserwowała ją bez słowa — a potem szybko dajemy do tego budynku. Rozumiemy się?

— Rozumiemy.

Faith skierowała lufę w górę i wystrzeliła. Raca poleciała w ciemne niebo i wybuchła deszczem iskier na tle chmur.

— Jedziemy! Jeśli ci słabo, tylko...

— Nie jest mi słabo!

Brama była na szczęście otwarta. Po przejściu przez nią znalazły się w obumierającym ogrodzie, przez który prowadziła wyłożona płytkami ścieżka. W pokrywającym je pyle widniały ślady wielu różnych, dziwnych stóp. Faith nie była pewna, czy Gwendolyn również je zauważyła, ale nie zamierzała nic mówić. Nie miały już czasu.

— Zostań za mną, cokolwiek będzie się działo — powiedziała, kiedy zbliżyły się do uchylonych drzwi. — A jeśli mnie sprzątną, po prostu wróć do naszych opowiedzieć, że walczyłam dzielnie.

— Przestań — wycedziła Gwendolyn przez zęby.

Faith pchnęła drzwi. Otworzyły się na wielki hol, który pokrywały strzępy zasłon i dywanów. Skądś emanował straszny smród. Faith nie miała pojęcia, że piekło tak bardzo śmierdzi.

Przywarły do ściany i zaczęły się skradać ku najbliższym drzwiom. Szybka inspekcja ujawniła zasyfioną kuchnię i równie zasyfioną jadalnię, z której można było przejść do kolejnego pomieszczenia – najprawdopodobniej salonu.

I tu już natrafiły na problem w postaci dwóch zielonych demonów-śmieciarzy.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie we czworo – zupełnie jakby sprawa toczyła się o to, kto komu podkradł drobne przy kasie w markecie – a potem jeden demon potrząsnął drugim.

— Spadamy stąd, Zed. To są pogromczynie!

Ten drugi, najwyraźniej mniej rozgarnięty, wytrzeszczył żółte oczy.

— Ty, faktycznie! Łe, cholera. Akurat, jak Dharrax wyszedł na miasto...

— Nie widzę was tutaj — powiedziała Faith, wpadając w rolę. — Znikajcie, chłopaczki, ale już.

— Ale są tylko dwie — odezwał się drugi. — Dalibyśmy se radę z nimi.

— Co ty, z głupim się macałeś? — oburzył się pierwszy. — Musielibyśmy przyjść w trzydziestu.

— Co to, jakiś klub dyskusyjny? — zapytała Faith. — Won.

Wynieśli się wreszcie, spoglądając na nie z wyrzutem. Gwendolyn Barrey opadła na pobliskie krzesło, ocierając czoło zdrową ręką.

— Szczęście głupiego.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wykorzystałyśmy całej puli. — Faith złapała ocalałe krzesło za oparcie i przeciągnęła ją parę metrów, za próg salonu. — Poczekamy tutaj. Nie wiemy w końcu, co się stanie.

— O ile się stanie — wymamrotała Gwendolyn.

— No co ty. Musieli zauważyć racę. A czasu zostało... jeszcze pięć minut.

Faith nie znosiła czekać. Na skali irytujących rzeczy czekanie znajdowało się niewiele niżej od zepsutych ciężarówek na jednopasmówek i niewiele wyżej od pękających fiszbinów w biustonoszach.

Ciągle spoglądała na zegarek, spodziewając się, że kiedy Illyria zacznie działać, jego wskazówki cofną się albo staną, jak w filmach. Nic podobnego się nie stało. Nadal śmierdziało, a Gwendolyn oddychała płytko w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Faith przez chwilę przebierała palcami spoconych stóp w butach, a potem wstała, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno i wtedy nagle ziemia uciekła jej spod nóg – a przynajmniej widok tej ziemi, bo nadal tkwiła w jakiejś przestrzeni i wyczuwała wokół siebie znajome trzy wymiary, tylko nie w formie dostrzegalnego prostopadłościanu salonu w domu Cyvusa Vaila, tylko raczej objętości powietrza, a może nawet jakiegoś wrażenia, do którego przyzwyczajone było jej ciało. W tej materialnej ciemności coś syczało i Faith zdała sobie sprawę, że to może być odgłos czasu zmuszonego płynąć szybko w drugą stronę – albo coś zupełnie innego, a jeśli tak, to ona nie chciała wiedzieć co.

Dostrzegła w oddali kolorową, powiększającą się stopniowo smugę, którą można było porównać do peronu widzianego ze zbliżającego się do stacji superszybkiego pociągu. Najpierw był to dość ogólny obraz pomieszczenia, w którym się poprzednio znajdowała; następnie zapełnił się on kolorami, formami i postaciami, które pojawiały się, znikały i wykonywały różne czynności. W miarę, jak obrazy zwalniały, Faith dostrzegała coraz więcej detali: stłuczony obecnie żyrandol na suficie, meble ze szlachetnego drewna, smugę krwi, którą zakrywało ciało wciąganego z powrotem do salonu Wesleya, jakiegoś chochlika okradającego kieszenie jego kurtki, Illyrię rozłupującą pięścią czaszkę przygarbionego, czerwonoskórego demona z rurką w gardle; potem, coraz wolniej, Fred Burkle z głową umierającego Wesleya na kolanach, Wesleya unoszącego się z podłogi z okropną, okropną dziurą w brzuchu, Wesleya wiszącego w powietrzu, Wesleya stojącego pewnie na rozstawionych nogach naprzeciwko czerwonego demona... i tu pociąg się zatrzymał, a Faith najwyraźniej z niego wysiadła, bo nagle przestała zaglądać z zewnątrz do środka, a znalazła się _wewnątrz_.

— Faith? — usłyszała głos Wesleya. Widziała go tylko kątem oka, ale był cały i zdrowy; pewnie dopiero zaczynał robić to, co miało w zamierzeniu ocalić mu życie: rozpalać ogień we wnętrzu dłoni. Brzmiał jak brytyjski kierowca, któremu ktoś zajechał po drodze na herbatę o piątej popołudniu. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Tak myślałem — powiedział Cyvus Vail. — Sam byś mi się nie postawił, chłopczyku. Czekałeś tylko na odsiecz. Nie wiem, skąd wziąłeś tę pogromczynię, ale to bez znaczenia. Zaraz...

Faith wyszarpnęła rugera z kabury, złożyła się do strzału i wpakowała demonowi trzy kule w głowę. Czaszka rozprysła się jak dorodny melon.

Ruger miał taki odrzut, że strzały czuć było nawet w kręgosłupie, jednak dla pełnej pewności Faith podeszła do zwłok i władowała resztę magazynku w okolice, które u demonów zwykły mieścić serca, czyli klatkę piersiową i pośladki.

Przeładowała bębenek rewolweru (ostatnie sześć kul) i odwróciła się. Wesley stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym poprzednio umarł. Tylko że nie. I wcale nie poprzednio, tylko następnie.

Wesley. Nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy go na żywo, a nie jako to sterane życiem pozagrobowym widmo, ale był tutaj: trochę ponury, oszołomiony, wyraźnie niewyspany, z cieniem dwu, trzydniowego zarostu pokrywającym policzki i bliznę na gardle. Wszystko, co do tej pory wiązała z Wesleyem w myśli i pamięci, a co odsunęła po jego śmierci, nagle powróciło – i ścisnęło ją w gardle.

— Faith? Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał ze znajomym marsem na czole.

— Czekaj. — Uniosła rękę. — Mam wrażenie, że coś jest jeszcze nie tak.

— Co jest nie...

Rzeczywistość rozwarstwiła się i pękła. Pod spodem znajdowało się to samo pomieszczenie w tym samym domu, zalane jednak zupełnie innym światłem i wypełnione innym powietrzem. Pachniało ozonem, jak po burzy.

Wesleyowi zmiękły kolana; zachwiał się i klęknął, trzymając się za głowę. Faith, która raz już przez to przechodziła, podeszła do niego i pocieszająco poklepała go po karku.

— Spoko, to przejdzie, Wes. Już po sprawie.

— Co się tutaj stało, Faith? Co z apokalipsą?

— Chyba jej zapobiegliśmy. Czy coś. Tak mi się wydaje.

— Jak udało ci się zdążyć? — Wesley uniósł głowę, a Faith zdała sobie sprawę, że głaszcze go po uchu i potylicy, więc cofnęła rękę.

— Nie udało mi się zdążyć. To znaczy, z twojej perspektywy się udało... Chyba… Opowiem ci zresztą. Poczekaj tu chwilę.

Pchnęła drzwi do jadalni. Gwen czekała tuż za nimi.

— Już? Jesteśmy w domu?

— Na to wygląda.

— Uratowałyśmy, kogo miałyśmy uratować?

— Tak. Musimy się zbierać.

— To Brytyjka? — wydusił Wesley, podnosząc się na nogi.

— Tak, bo to teraz najważniejsze, Wes — parsknęła. Zapomniała już, jaki był wysoki i jakim emanował ciepłem. Gwendolyn przyglądała mu się tak, jakby spotkała właśnie jakiegoś celebrytę. — To Gwendolyn Barrey, mój walijski narybek.

— Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. — Wesley przywitał się grzecznie. — Miło mi cię poznać, ale wygląda na to, że powinnaś trafić do szpitala.

— Najpierw musimy znaleźć Illyrię — powiedziała Faith. — Potem możemy myśleć o pogotowiu. Gwen, jak z tobą?

— A jak się wydaje? — warknęła Gwendolyn, nie robiąc sobie już nic z obecności Wesa. Jej ręka przypominała owinięty w biały papier kawałek wołowiny z kością. — Jeśli te prochy przestaną działać, to ja, Faith, ja naprawdę nie wiem, co będzie…

— Zaraz — odezwał się Wesley, unosząc asekuracyjnie dłonie. — Co jej się stało? Czemu jej rana się nie goi? Z kim walczyłyście? Czemu musimy odnaleźć Illyrię? Chyba należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia…

— Tak, opowiem ci po drodze. Jeśli zostaniemy tu dłużej, możemy wszystko schrzanić. — Pchnęła drzwi do salonu i puściła Gwendolyn przodem. — Chodź. Wiem, że trudno będzie ci to przyjąć…

Wesley nadal stał w tym samym miejscu.

— Wesley? Potrzebujesz pisemnego zaproszenia?

— Jak możesz tak beztrosko do tego podchodzić, Faith? — zapytał. Wydawał się wzburzony. — Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale właśnie zabiłaś jednego z członków Kręgu Czarnego Ciernia. Angel, Gunn, Spike i Illyria – wszyscy – właściwie wszyscy rozprawiają się w tej chwili z pozostałymi, co oznacza, że starsi partnerzy…

— Panujemy nad wszystkim, Wesley, chodź, do cholery. — Faith ruszyła za Gwendolyn holem wysłanym szkarłatnym dywanem. — Słuchaj, jest ponad cztery miesiące później, niż myślisz, tak? To wszystko się już zdarzyło, ściągnęliście na Los Angeles apokalipsę, a ty tak w ogóle zginąłeś, Wesley, podejrzewam, że cię tu zjedli, ale naprawdę nie chcę o tym myśleć, w każdym razie zginąłeś, a miasto utknęło na dobre w jakimś piekielnym wymiarze, w którym żyją smoki i inne gówna, Illyrii udało się zrobić dziurę w czasoprzestrzeni i wyrzucić przez nią Spike’a, który odszukał nas w Londynie i zaznajomił z sytuacją, więc przyjechaliśmy tutaj – my to znaczy ja, Giles, Spike, Andrew i dwadzieścia siedem pogromczyń – żeby zrobić porządek, słuchasz mnie w ogóle, Wesley?

— Nie wiem, czy nadążam…

— To się, kurwa, skup, bo nie będę dwa razy tej ekspozycji powtarzać. — Faith pchnęła drzwi i wyszła na dwór. — Przyjechaliśmy tutaj w cztery miesiące po katastrofie, weszliśmy do krateru i czekaliśmy na Illyrię, tak, wiem, że nie powinna być w stanie przekraczać wymiarów, ale najwyraźniej to piekło trochę wytrąciło ją z równowagi, bo przebiła się do nas i my oddałyśmy jej całą naszą moc, rozumiesz, moc dwudziestu siedmiu pogromczyń, to całkiem sporo, nie? Dzięki temu mogła cofnąć czas i przysłała mnie tutaj, żebym mogła cię uratować, dupku, a potem miała na dobre zamknąć nas przed interwencją z zewnątrz, postawić taką wielką ścianę między naszym wymiarem a tamtym ze smokami i wnioskuję, że jej się udało, bo – spójrz na niebo, Wesley, spójrz na niebo.

Różowe spody i białawe strzępki chmur. Czerwona smuga zachodzącego słońca. Różne odcienie fioletu i granatu. Nie do porównania z ołowianą kopułą, którą widziały tam wcześniej.

Wesley złapał ją za łokieć i niechcący szarpnął, co sprawiło, że odwróciła się do niego.

— Oddałyście? To znaczy, że wy teraz nawet nie jesteście pogromczyniami?

— Sorry, Wes, ale pogromczyniami jesteśmy zawsze. Tylko teraz takimi w wersji light. Mówię ci…

— I czy Illyria odzyskała swoje boskie moce?

— Nie wiem, czy boskie, bo nasze, ale tak. I Spike uprzedził nas o tym, co może się stać. Że może wybuchnąć…

— Zabierz mnie do niej — powiedział Wesley, zaciskając konwulsyjnie szczęki.

Faith poczuła jakieś irracjonalne ukłucie zazdrości.

W Los Angeles trwał zwykły niedzielny wieczór. Z ogródków dochodził zapach grillowanego mięsa, szczekały psy, warczały silniki samochodów. Gdzieś wydarzył się wypadek; sygnał ambulansu niósł się echem po dzielnicy willi. Można było się poruszać znacznie szybciej niż uciekając przed smokami, mimo że Gwendolyn traciła siły i bledła coraz bardziej. Faith zdjęła kurtkę i narzuciła ją na ramię dziewczyny, żeby przechodnie nie widzieli rany. Wyglądając jak członkowie gry fabularnej, i tak przyciągali sporo zdziwionych spojrzeń.

Wesley cały czas usiłował się dodzwonić do członków swojej drużyny, ale odebrał tylko Lorne. Faith nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale wydawało jej się, że Lorne okazał znacznie większą ulgę niż zdumienie. Jeśli coś poszło nie tak, Wesley nie pokazywał tego po sobie.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zastali Loviise Juhani siedzącą apatycznie na krawężniku.

— Faith! Wszyscy się martwili, co z tobą!

— Gdzie reszta?

— Za tamtym domem. Głupio było tak na środku ulicy…

— Zajmij się Gwen, dobra?

— To była… — zaczął Wesley.

— Tak, to była jedna z naszych. — Przebiegli przez ulicę i weszli między domy, szukając nerwowo tego wskazanego przez Loviise. — Ale mamy ich znacznie więcej. Zresztą zaraz zobaczysz.

— Wszystkie niepełnoletnie? — zapytał Wesley kąśliwie.

— Wszystkie się zgodziły, a to coś nowego w tym fachu, nie sądzisz?

Wesley wytrzymał jej spojrzenie.

Juniorki znalazły się w ogrodzie za przeznaczonym na sprzedaż bungalowem. Kilka odniosło obrażenia i Andrew bandażował ich rany. Giles dreptał nerwowo po wyłożonym gustownymi płytkami patio. Na widok Wesleya z niedowierzaniem zdjął okulary.

— Wesley Wyndham-Pryce…

— Dobry wieczór, Rupercie.

— Przepraszam, trudno mi to przyjąć do wiadomości. — Giles przetarł szkła i założył je z powrotem na nos. — Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

— Ja też — powiedział sucho Wesley, nawet nie podając Gilesowi ręki. — Ale zostawmy grzeczności na później. Czy możesz mi teraz powiedzieć, gdzie jest Illyria?

Giles rzucił Faith zdziwione spojrzenie – jakby zapomniał, że Wesley nie jest już tym grzecznym kujonkiem, którego przysłał do Sunnydale Oswald McKay. Faith wzruszyła ramionami. Opowiadała trochę o Wesleyu, ale G-man najwyraźniej to wyparł.

— Niestety nie wiadomo, gdzie znajduje się w tej chwili Illyria. My też na nią czekamy.

— A co się stało? — zapytała Faith, kątem oka obserwując, jak Loviise Juhani pomaga Gwendolyn dotoczyć się do ogrodowego leżaka.

— Cofnęła czas – czego zapewne też byliście świadkami… — Giles urwał na chwilę, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. — O ile można być tego świadkami, a nie brać tylko udział… W sumie nie jestem pewien, jak to jest, przydałoby się o tym gdzieś poczytać, o ile są jakieś materiały… Kończąc dygresję: po manewrach z czasem Illyria zniknęła. Podejrzewam, że to ma coś do czynienia z wymiarami.

Wesley pokiwał głową i odwrócił się. Wyglądał, jakby coś kalkulował.

— Zabrała ze sobą Spike’a. Niedługo mają tu być — powiedziała Marita Zimmerman, której ktoś nabił wielkie limo. Miała przy sobie ułamany przy rękojeści miecz. Współczesne gówno, przebiegło Faith przez myśl. — Jakie są dalsze plany?

— Mamy jakieś dalsze plany? — zapytała apatycznie Lena Johansson. Nie wyglądała lepiej od Marity. — Co się stało Gwendolyn? Co się z wami działo? Kim w ogóle jest ten ponury człowiek w zamszu?

— Zaraz wam powiem — odrzekła Faith, machając ręką. — Najpierw, myślę, powinniśmy się skontaktować z Angelem…

— Mam wrażenie, że nie pojmujecie do końca powagi tej sytuacji — odezwał się nagle Wesley, rozkładając ręce. Faith znała ten ton. Używał go wobec niej, kiedy miała osiemnaście lat i on wiedział wszystko, a ona nic. — Otóż wręczyliście Illyrii broń, za pomocą której może wrócić do podbijania światów. Co więcej: nawet jeśli do owego podbijania światów nie powróci, to jej powłoka nie wytrzyma tego. To zakrawa na katastrofę pokroju wybuchu bomby atomowej. Po tym mieście nie będzie czego zbierać! Pozostanie dymiący krater!

— Ooo, chwila. — Faith uniosła ręce. — Wrzuć sobie na luz, Wesley, dobra? Po tym mieście nie było już czego zbierać. Wiesz, dlaczego nie mogłeś się do nikogo dodzwonić? Bo prawdopodobnie wszyscy wisieli na linii, usiłując krewnym i znajomym królika przekazać, że po czterech miesiącach L.A. nareszcie wróciło na swoje miejsce! Więc weź kilka głębokich oddechów, pomasuj sobie przeponę i zastanów się nad sobą.

— To nie żaden żart — powiedział protekcjonalnie Wesley. — Illyria może być już w połowie drogi do…

— Nisko ją oceniasz — rzucił Spike, przeskakując przez parkan. Za nim pojawiła się Illyria, ale ona wcale nie zamierzała uprawiać gimnastyki: po prostu rozerwała deski i wkroczyła dostojnie do ogrodu, sypiąc dookoła odłamkami drewna. Na widok Wesleya zatrzymała się i przekrzywiła głowę.

— Wesley. Nie odniosłeś żadnych obrażeń. Pogromczyni wypełniła swoją misję.

Wesley otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.

— A ty, Illyrio? — zapytał Giles. — Czy wypełniłaś swoją?

Illyria przeniosła na niego swoje świdrujące, niebieskie spojrzenie.

— Tak, Obserwatorze. Dotrzymałam swojego zobowiązania. Wasze miasto i wasz wymiar zostały ocalone przed inwazją z zewnątrz.

— A teraz co zrobisz? — drążył Spike.

Illyria wyraźnie nie zrozumiała pytania. Faith nie była pewna, po czym to poznała, bo wyraz twarzy dawnej Fred Burkle nie zmienił się w najmniejszym stopniu.

— Wypełniłam swoją powinność wobec was, śmiertelnicy — powtórzyła Illyria. W jej głosie dało się teraz wyczuć pewne wahanie.

— Ale nie do końca taki był układ — kontynuował Spike. Zupełnie jakby przemawiał do małego dziecka, które nie chciało powiedzieć „dzień dobry”. — Pamiętasz?

— Poruszyłam fazy przestrzeni i wymiarów. Moje uczestnictwo w tej potyczce ze starszymi partnerami zostało już zakończone. Teraz mogę czynić to, co uważam za stosowne.

Wszyscy potracili argumenty. Faith machnęła rękami i chciała usiąść w wiklinowym fotelu, ale nadziała się na swój miecz, więc z bezsilnej złości kopnęła to krzesło i, tupiąc, odeszła na brzeg basenu. Woda ponoć uspokajała, ale ten zbiornik został osuszony jakiś czas temu i na dnie leżało tylko kilka liści i niedopałków slimów. Faith opadła nagle z sił. Nie była pewna, czy to z racji dokonanych czynów bohaterskich, czy powrotu do statusu zwykłego, nieuprzywilejowanego zjadacza chleba o przeciętnie wydajnym metabolizmie, ale najchętniej zostałaby tutaj, położyła się na leżaku i nałożyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a Illyria wzięłaby się tymczasem do ustanawiania swojego dominium na Ziemi, z Wesleyem jako najwyższym kapłanem i Spike’em jako rzecznikiem prasowym. Może w ramach podziękowania za pomoc w powrocie do dawnej formy Faith dostałaby bungalow i mogłaby tu spędzić resztę życia, podczas gdy w oddali toczyłyby się międzywymiarowe wojny.

Może w przyrodzie faktycznie panowała równowaga i cała ta moc po prostu wróciła do swojego źródła. Chyba nie było ważne, który bóg rozdawał karty.

Uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na juniorki. Loviise Juhani i Lena Andersson miały harde, zacięte twarze. Marita Zimmermann wyglądała, jakby straciła ziemię pod nogami. Inga Marcos się bała. Reszta przedstawiała różne mieszanki tych trzech stanów.

Kiedy Faith się odwróciła, Gosha Zgorzelewska właśnie podchodziła do Illyrii.

— Jesteś bogiem-królem — powiedziała do niej, bezpardonowo przerywając Wesleyowi, który próbował coś Illyrii wytłumaczyć.

— To oczywiste stwierdzenie.

— Jesteś bogiem-królem i to jest twój wymiar — powtórzyła Gosha, nabierając pewności siebie. Illyria oderwała wzrok od Wesleya. — Odzyskałaś go. Jest teraz twój.

— Tak. To moje królestwo.

Po plecach Faith przebiegł dreszcz. Giles znowu zdjął okulary, które zadyndały w jego zgiętych palcach.

— Nikt temu nie przeczy — ciągnęła Gosha. — Ale my jesteśmy pogromczyniami. Gromimy, owszem, ale też w pewien sposób pilnujemy porządku. Strzeżemy tego królestwa w twoim imieniu. Bo chyba takie było zadanie pomniejszych demonów, prawda? Były twoimi sługami. Stąd pośrednio wzięłyśmy się my. Tak nam przynajmniej wmawiają…

— Tak — zgodziła się łaskawie Illyria. — Też jesteście mieszańcami.

— I mamy swoje zadanie. Stoimy na straży. Dla wszystkich tutaj. Nie tylko dla śmiertelników. — Głos Goshy nieco zadrżał. — Także dla ciebie i w twoim imieniu.

— Czy ten świat faktycznie potrzebuje pogromczyń? — Illyria zwróciła się do Wesleya, który dotąd z podziwem obserwował Goshę. — Nie jestem pewna, jak interpretować słowa tej pogromczyni.

— O tak. Ten świat bardzo ich potrzebuje — powiedział bez zastanowienia Wesley. Faith wydawało się, że zobaczyła w nim coś z tego faceta, który czerwienił się na widok jej krótkich spódniczek i wierzył w Świętą Misję, ale to szybko zniknęło. Nie była pewna, czy nie ujrzała tylko kolejnej poręcznej maski.

Illyria, zdawało się, podjęła jakąś decyzję. Zrobiła kilka kroków, oddalając się od zdumionego Spike’a i wtargnęła w prywatną przestrzeń Faith, która postanowiła nie drgnąć. Illyria patrzyła na nią z góry, wykorzystując przewagę wzrostu Winifred Burkle i emanując nienaturalnym chłodem. Wydawała się nie mieć własnego zapachu, a jej oczy były jak studnie.

No już, zrób to, pomyślała do niej Faith. Skręć mi kark albo podaj rękę.

— Czy ty jesteś pierwsza w linii?

— Na to wygląda. Tak — dodała szybko, odsuwając w myślach Buffy.

Illyria sięgnęła po jej dłoń. Nadgarstek przeszył znajomy ból. Faith złapała za rękę Goshę. Gosha złapała Lenę. Lena Loviise. I tak dalej.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Wiosna była najgorsza. Jej nadejścia w Kalifornii nie dawało się tak szybko zauważyć, za to w Cleveland i Wielkiej Brytanii pojawiała się zupełnie nagle w kwietniu i irytowała tą swoją zielenią, liśćmi i nagłą wybujałością wszystkiego; wiosna dawała doskonale znać, że tkwiło się w tym samym miejscu i nic się nie zmieniało. Faith przeczuwała, że wiosna dopadnie ją zaraz po wylądowaniu na Heathrow.

Paliła papierosa na tarasie na szesnastym piętrze wieżowca w samym centrum Los Angeles. Pod spodem miasto huczało, trąbiło i tłoczyło się jak zwykle, zupełnie nieświadome katastrofy, która przetoczyła się jego ulicami w nieaktualnej już czasoprzestrzeni. Każdy chodnik i każda ściana wydawały się bezpieczne i solidne. Faith, bogatsza o swoje doświadczenia z cienką materią rzeczywistości, nie dawała się zwieść.

Zaciągnęła się trzymanym w palcach Camelem i zerknęła do środka luksusowego apartamentu, który Angel wynajął im za pieniądze swojej demonicznej firmy prawniczej. Dziewczyny grały na Playstation i piły obrzydliwie drogie słodkie drinki z barku. Gwendolyn Barrey miała rękę na temblaku, ale to nie przeszkadzało jej w dziarskim wymachiwaniu padem do konsoli. Faith leczyła jeszcze kaca po wczorajszym świętowaniu odniesionego sukcesu i na myśl o alkoholu było jej trochę niedobrze, ale miała ochotę na sok pomarańczowy. Tylko że nie chciało jej się ruszać z tarasu. Na tarasie było jej dobrze.

Większą część imprezy spędziła ze Spike’em, który najwyraźniej miał na celu doprowadzić Angela do szału, bo nie dawał mu spokoju i forsował naprawdę kiepskie żarty (na przykład lizanie się na kanapie w biurze Angela, na co Faith oczywiście ochoczo się zgodziła, a co właściciel przyjął bardzo źle i wyrzucił ich z gabinetu). Spike zniknął potem – ponoć „poważnie porozmawiać z Kapitanem Czółko” – a Faith spiła się do reszty z Goshą. Wesley właściwie się nie pojawił. Faith rozpowiadała złośliwie po pijanemu, że zapewne jest zbyt dystyngowany jak na takie spędy, ale prawda była taka, że pilnował wciąż nieco niestabilnej Illyrii, a przynajmniej tak to twierdził Giles; Faith była zbyt rozdrażniona, żeby go w ogóle szukać.

„Rozdrażniona” to prawdopodobnie złe słowo. Na pewno nieodpowiednie, ale za to kojarzące się z drażnieniem odsłoniętych nerwów.

— Hej. — Na balkon zajrzała Gosha, również blada i z podkrążonymi oczami. — Można dołączyć?

— Jasne, proszę. Czy emanuję jakimiś szkodliwymi, negatywnymi emocjami? — To był ich stały żart, od kiedy Giles kazał Faith opanować „te szkodliwe, negatywne emocje”.

— Nie, ale wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała dołować się w samotności. — Gosha odpaliła papierosa i wypuściła dym w kierunku śródmieścia Los Angeles.

— Ja? Nie. Ja jestem wiecznie wesoła.

Przez chwilę paliły w milczeniu. W dole, na ulicy, powstawał korek. Maleńcy dziennikarze mrowili się panicznie, usiłując rozwikłać zagadkę znikającego miasta.

— Skąd znasz Wesleya? — zapytała niewinnie Gosha.

I petarda. Faith przyjęła postawę pełną fałszywego luzu.

— A, wiesz. Był moim Obserwatorem, a potem coś się stało i go wyrzucili. A potem stało się jeszcze coś i umarł, a ja nie.

— A, więc to tak.

— Tak.

— Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. Tak tylko zapytałam.

— To takie oczywiste?

— Trochę.

— Hm. No trudno. — I Faith opowiedziała jej całą historię. Zdziwiło ją nieco, jak kretyńsko brzmiały te wydarzenia zreferowane w niezobowiązującej rozmowie, ale taki był najwyraźniej los epickich opowieści widzianych z perspektywy czasu, miejsca i osób w nich uczestniczących; traciły ten dodatkowy, dramatyczny wymiar, który wciąż odczuwali sami zainteresowani.

Gosha zrobiła dziwną minę i odetchnęła długim, pełnym niedowierzania i lekko współczującym „woooow”.

— Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać — dodała, kiedy odpalały drugiego papierosa.

— Chyba żartujesz — prychnęła Faith. — Jestem do dupy, jeśli chodzi o rozmawianie.

— Właśnie rozmawiamy — uświadomiła jej Gosha.

— Przestańmy.

— Dobrze. Mogę nawet udawać, że to się nigdy nie stało.

— Nie. — Faith machnęła ręką. — Powinnaś wiedzieć, jaką jestem fantastyczną ludzką istotą.

Nie wstydziła się już na myśl o przeszłości. Wydawało jej się, że spogląda na przeszłe spektrum rozmaitych Faith, którymi już nie jest, jak na swoje dawne koleżanki – lepsze lub gorsze, takie i owakie. Nie można było tego nazwać nostalgią, ale nikt nie wołał też gromkim głosem „hańba ci, Faith Lehane!”. Wszystko przyszło, zdarzyło się i poszło, a ona jakimś cudem wyszła z tego zwycięsko.

Na popołudnie zaplanowana była narada w centrum konferencyjnym Wolfram & Hart. Faith skręcała się ze wstrętu na samą myśl, ale musiała w niej uczestniczyć od początku do końca. Najpierw, oczywiście, wyrażano rozmaite podziękowania i składano obietnice przyszłej, owocnej współpracy (Faith oglądała swoje paznokcie). Potem Angel wdał się w jakiś straszny elaborat na temat swojej firmy, starszych partnerów, Illyrii i tego, co chciał uzyskać za sprawą tajnego planu, który spowodował apokalipsę (Faith zgubiła się w połowie i zaczęła przyglądać się swoim butom; Angel nigdy nie był mistrzem jasnego formułowania myśli). Następnie Marita zreferowała pełny przebieg od wyjścia z motelu na brzegu leja po spotkanie pod biurowcem W&H (tu Faith słuchała, bo ciekawiło ją, jak dziewczyny poradziły sobie z demonami). Potem, na szczęście, była przerwa na kawę.

Podczas drugiej części narady pierwszy zagrał głos Wesley, który siedział w odsuniętym od stołu fotelu po prawej, z niebieskim bodyguardem za plecami. Faith spodziewała się retorycznych ozdobników, ale on tylko oświadczył wprost, że zamierza wyjechać i zająć się likwidowaniem bądź przejmowaniem pozostałych oddziałów Wolfram & Hart. Illyria oznajmiła, że takie jest również jej życzenie. Była jeszcze mowa o moralnych zobowiązaniach, o nadal skazanej na niepowodzenie walce ze złem, o braku sprawiedliwości na świecie i tego typu dyrdymałach, a potem Angel pokłócił się z Gunnem i Lorne’em, ale Faith tego za bardzo nie zarejestrowała, zbyt pochłonięta przyglądaniem się prawemu uchu Wesleya.

Giles podziękował im i wstał.

— W następnej kolejności powinniśmy przedyskutować sprawę materiałów Oswalda McKaya, których użyliśmy podczas rozwiązywania kwestii Los Angeles — oświadczył. — Mam oczywiście na myśli rytuał przekazania.

"Rozwiązywania kwestii Los Angeles", powtórzył bezgłośnie Spike, robiąc przemądrzałą minę. Angel spiorunował go wzrokiem. Giles odchrząknął.

— Jedno jest jasne: w niewłaściwych rękach mogą być niebezpieczne, a Twilight już usiłował uzyskać je od Andy'ego McKaya przez pośrednictwo Calisty Thornton. To był szerszy plan, który na szczęście się nie powiódł. Nie uzyskali najważniejszych zapisów…

— Trzeba je zniszczyć — powiedziała bez zastanowienia Faith.

Marita Zimmerman pokręciła głową.

— To zbyt radykalne posunięcie, Faith. Musimy się zastanowić...

— Nie ma się tutaj nad czym zastanawiać. — Faith oparła łokcie na stole. — Spalić i do widzenia.

— Nie sądzisz, że to faktycznie zbyt radykalne? — zapytał Giles. — Przecież żeby w ogóle się zastanawiać nad użyciem tego rytuału, trzeba mieć pogromczynie, które się na to zgodzą. Trzeba mieć ciebie albo Buffy i...

— Myślisz, że nie dałoby się nas zaszantażować? Przepraszam, w jakim świecie ty żyjesz, Giles? Myślisz, że Twilight albo generał Jamesy podszedłby do nas na papierosie i uprzejmie zapytał, czy zgodzimy się na wiązaną transakcję my-głowice nuklearne czy coś w tym stylu?

Giles aż zamilkł ze zdziwienia.

— Masz trochę racji, ale nie możemy takiej decyzji podejmować same — powiedziała flegmatycznie Marita. — To dotyczy w końcu nas wszystkich.

— Przecież nawet nie znalazłyśmy wszystkich dziewczyn... — wtrąciła Gosha.

— Chcecie zrobić głosowanie? — zapytała złośliwie Faith.

— Chcesz podejmować decyzję za kogoś? — odezwał się nagle Wesley, marszcząc brwi. Popatrzyła na niego. Nie spodziewała się ciosu z tej strony.

— Nie rozumiecie chyba. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Chyba z tym mieliśmy walczyć, co? Już nigdy więcej szantażowania, cruciamentum, kontroli, dostaniecie, zabierzemy wam. Tak? Ciebie, Wesley, może przy tym nie było, ale tak się umawialiśmy z Rupertem, wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, ściskaliśmy dłonie, normalnie jak w ONZ-ecie. Miała być totalna reforma, władza w ręce dziewczyn. Wy dwaj w ogóle nie powinniście wypowiadać się w tej sprawie. To zwyczajnie nie jest wasz interes.

— Wiem, o co ci chodzi, Faith, ale posłuchaj. — Znowu Giles. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i wyprowadzonego z równowagi. — Musimy na pewno najpierw zwrócić się do Buffy. To ona była wybrana…

— Ona była wybrana? — powtórzyła Faith, odsuwając krzesło i wstając powoli. — Ja też byłam wybrana. Trzy lata po niej.

— Faith...

— I jakoś wszyscy o tym pamiętają, kiedy trzeba odwalić jakąś brudną robotę. Wtedy przypominacie sobie o mnie, znajdujecie mnie w każdej dziurze, w której się zaszyję, wyciągacie mnie na świat i każecie robić coś okropnego, co na pewno zrobię, bo mam wobec wszystkich dług.

Giles i Wesley opuścili głowy. Faith wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Usiadła na niewygodnej skórzanej kanapie w korytarzu i tupnęła dwa razy martensami o podłogę. Nikt do niej nie wyszedł, po prostu rozmawiali dalej, więc wstała, wściekła, i odmaszerowała do swojego pokoju hotelowego. Otworzyła barek, zrobiła sobie whisky z lodem i zabrała szklankę do wykafelkowanej na beżowo, luksusowej łazienki.

Kiedy wyszła stamtąd, w spodenkach i koszulce do spania, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem, Wesley siedział w fotelu z rozstawionymi luźno nogami i rękami na kolanach.

— No i po co tu przyszedłeś? Pożalić mi się, że nie wiesz, co zrobić ze swoim pięknym, nowym życiem? — zapytała zaczepnie, stając przed nim i zasłaniając telewizor.

Wesley popatrzył na nią bezczelnie.

— Spodziewam się — zaczął spokojnie — że może ci być ciężko pogodzić się z myślą, że zamierzam wyjechać. Z pewnością wolałabyś, abym tu został. W pewien sposób to rozumiem.

Po długiej kąpieli nie była nawet zła, co najwyżej nieco zirytowana. Jednak wyraz jego twarzy, zarazem pełen pewności siebie i tak idiotycznie, beznadziejnie spolegliwy, doprowadził ją nagle do wściekłości. Pochyliła się, złapała Wesleya za kołnierz kurtki, wzięła krok do tyłu i podniosła go na wysokość uniesionych ramion.

— Co ty pierniczysz, Wes?

Wesley ledwie dotykał podłogi czubkami butów.

— Wiem, że ze mną jest łatwiej — powiedział zduszonym głosem. — Widziałem twoją złą stronę, a ona jest bardzo, bardzo brzydka. Nie każdy jest w stanie to wytrzymać. Ale dzięki temu nie musisz niczego przy mnie udawać. To musi być wygodne.

— Co ty o mnie wiesz, Wesley? Nie jesteśmy żołnierzami w okopach! Naoglądałeś się _Kompanii Braci_ czy co?

Postawiła go na ziemi, ale nie puściła. Wesley chwycił ją za nadgarstki i pochylił się:

— Ty też mnie widziałaś, Faith. W tych mało chwalebnych momentach. Przynajmniej niektórych, bo miałem ich wiele.

Jak to możliwe, że Wesley przypominał jej o tym zupełnie dobrowolnie? Przecież nie powinien chcieć, żeby pamiętała jego okulary, drżący głos, chwiejne postanowienia, głupie decyzje. Tymczasem patrzył na nią ufnie i otwarcie jak jakiś dzieciak, oczy miał błyszczące, policzki zaczerwienione.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chciałaby, żeby zapomniał o odłamkach szkła. Wtedy, w jej ukradzionym mieszkaniu, ustalili coś między sobą, coś poniżej progu wybaczania i zapominania. Nie chodziło tyle o zemstę, ile o to, żeby poczuł dokładnie to samo co ona.

Pchnęła go na ścianę, przycisnęła biodrem i wsunęła nogę między jego uda. Wesley jęknął, kiedy wepchnęła ręce pod jego koszulę, szukając bicia serca. Było tam; był żywy, ciepły, oddychał. Chwycił ją za włosy i pocałował. Było to zaskakujące i bardzo, bardzo przyjemne. Wesley całował tak, jak tonący człowiek chwyta oddech, zapamiętale i gwałtownie.

Zerwała kaburę z pistoletami spod jego pach i odrzuciła ją na bok. Wesley odchylił głowę. W oczach błysnął mu strach. Zastanawiała się, czy myśli o tym samym, co ona; czy też ma w pamięci to, jak sobie obiecywali, że jak wreszcie nikt nie będzie w opałach, to porozmawiają spokojnie, przy butelce Jacka, i wyjaśnią sobie wszystko, co miało niefart się im zdarzyć.

Złapała go za szyję. Wesley jęknął.

— Co z twoją niebieską podopieczną, Wes?

— Zostawiłem ją z juniorkami. Była nimi bardzo zainteresowana.

— Co miałaby o tym do powiedzenia?

— Ona nie rozumie takich niuansów relacji międzyludzkich. Jeszcze.

Faith zignorowała to niedopowiedzenie.

— Ile masz czasu?

— Wyjeżdżamy jutro.

Puściła go i odsunęła się na odległość paru kroków. Wesley oddychał ciężko, oparty o ścianę. W tle szumiała klimatyzacja.

— Przepraszam za taki obrót spraw — powiedział w końcu. Prawie nie poznała tego głosu; był to matowy, niski, apatyczny ton, jakiego nigdy dotąd nie słyszała.

— Za co ty znowu przepraszasz? — zapytała agresywnie.

— Nie rozumiesz. Wszystko, czego tylko dotknę, obraca się w ruinę. Nieważne, jak dobrze chcę, zawsze doprowadzam do katastrofy. Gdyby Midas powodował nieszczęścia...

— Nie rozumiem tych biblijnych odniesień, Wesley.

Wesley zatrzymał się w środku swojej rozpaczliwej tyrady. Spojrzał na Faith i jego twarz nagle się wypogodziła. Uśmiechnął się, chociaż nie był to wesoły uśmiech, a ona na ten widok poczuła coś dziwnego – jakiś ciepły przymus, jakieś przyciąganie, którym opierała się tak długo, jak mogła, żeby w końcu złożyć broń. Wróciła do niego; wsunęła dłonie na jego plecy, przywarła do niego całym ciałem, blisko jak druga skóra.

Wesley oddał uścisk i oparł policzek o bok jej głowy. Jego kurtka, początkowo chłodna w dotyku, powoli rozgrzewała się od ciepła jej ciała.

Faith pocałowała go w obojczyk i dalej wszystko potoczyło się jak zwykle; zaczęli rozrzucać ubrania po pokoju, całować się łapczywie i tak dalej, ale tym razem była w tym pewna nobilitacja, bo miała kochać się z Wesleyem, i to tak na poważnie, na łóżku w apartamencie, a nie na tylnym siedzeniu terenówki w szoku adrenalinowym, podczas gdy on myślał o kimś innym.

Rozebrała się znacznie sprawniej od niego – najwyraźniej doświadczenie w przygodnym seksie nareszcie zaprocentowało – więc kiedy popchnęła go na łóżko, dopiero rozpinał dżinsy. Był podniecony, co można było ocenić nie tylko po widocznej erekcji i rumieńcu rozlewającym się na szyi i piersi, ale też po euforycznie lśniących oczach. To dobrze; u Wesleya wszystko działo się w mózgu.

Zdarła z niego spodnie i bokserki. Wesley nie zaniepokoił się wcale, wręcz przeciwnie – raczej rozochocił. Złapał ją za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie; był ciepły i nieco lepki w dotyku od potu, co stanowiło miłą odmianę od Spike’a, cechującego się temperaturą i fakturą zbliżonymi do butelki wódki. Faith wsunęła mu język do ust. Nie było jeszcze siódmej, a Wesley już miał za sobą co najmniej szklankę whisky.

Kiedy uniosła się na kolanach, żeby go dosiąść, oparł się na łokciu i chwycił lekko zębami jej sutek.

— Wesley. — Przegarnęła ręką jego włosy. — Kiedy stałeś się taki niegrzeczny?

— Zawsze byłem niegrzeczny, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem.

— Aha, akurat.

— Nikt o tym nie wiedział. — Opuściła się powoli. Wesleyowi oczy wywróciły się białkami do góry, głowa opadła na poduszkę. — Faith…

— O, nie, nie, Wes. — Pochyliła się i położyła ręce po obu stronach jego twarzy. — Otwórz oczy. Patrz na mnie. Jestem tutaj!

Wesley otworzył oczy i swoimi kościstymi rękami chwycił ją za biodra. Przez chwilę szukali wspólnego rytmu, a potem Faith przejęła inicjatywę: wyprostowała się, uniosła ręce nad głowę i zaczęła się poruszać, powoli, napinając i rozluźniając kolejne partie mięśni, trochę jak na parkiecie w klubie. Wesley był w niej płytko i doszedł pierwszy, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to: chodziło o kontrolę i zależność, chodziło o to, żeby zobaczyć, jak chłodny, opanowany Wesley traci wszelkie pozory swojej brytyjskiej grzeczności i odwiedza te miejsca, w których Faith zwykle mieszka. Poza tym liczyła na drugą rundę.

Po dwóch i pół rundach Faith wytoczyła się z łóżka na rzecz papierosa. Nie chciało jej się ubierać, więc tylko narzuciła na siebie koszulę Wesleya i usiadła na parapecie okna.

— Nie powinnaś tu palić — powiedział Wesley, pocierając oczy grzbietem dłoni. — Ja też płaciłem za ten apartament.

— Tym lepiej. Nikt nie wpadnie mnie zjebać, skoro jestem w łóżku ze sponsorem.

— Nie jesteś w łóżku. — Wesley usiadł na skraju wspomnianego mebla. Nie wyglądał za dobrze – właściwie to wyglądał jak trup, którym niedawno był. W szarej twarzy lśniły tylko głęboko osadzone oczy. Zmierzwione włosy śmiesznie sterczały mu na głowie. — Masz coś do picia?

— Częstuj się. W końcu płaciłeś za ten barek.

Wesley był podejrzanie ponury. Ale był tu z nią, czy podobało mu się to, czy nie.

— Faith — powiedział po łyku ożywczego napoju, szukając bielizny. — Czy wierzysz w to, że istnieją ludzie inherentnie dobrzy? Skoro istnieją jacyś inherentnie źli, tacy jak inni pracownicy Wolfram & Hart, to może dla równowagi powinni być też ci dobrzy, prawda?

— Nie wiem. Chyba nigdy ich nie spotkałam.

— Hm. W takim razie prawdopodobnie nie istnieją.

— Czemu o to pytasz? Myślisz o przejściu na drugą stronę?

— Myślę o zrezygnowaniu ze stron. — Westchnął. — Jeśli też do tego dojrzejesz, zapraszam.

— „Dojrzejesz”. — Machnęła rękami. — No proszę, Wesley. Już mam to przed oczami: ty, samotny jeździec… dwa rewolwery w kaburach… u twojego boku niebieska kobieta… na tle zachodzącego słońca. Walczycie o sprawiedliwość… nie będąc po żadnej ze stron.

Zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał zabawnie: najpoważniejszy człowiek świata w gatkach i ze szklanką whisky w dłoni.

— Wiesz, że, kiedy tu ostatnio byliście, to wyglądało inaczej, Faith? Andrew w ogóle się z nami nie cackał. Zabrał tamtą szaloną dziewczynę i tyle. Przy okazji przekazał mi, że Rupert Giles mnie nie lubi — dodał po namyśle. — Ale wtedy był tu na rozkazach Buffy Summers. A teraz?

— Nie jesteśmy na niczyich rozkazach. A już na pewno nie Buffy.

— Słyszałem, że Giles się z nią posprzeczał.

— Poszło o ideały.

— A ty?

— Ja się nigdy z nią nie pogodziłam.

— Więc jest więcej niż jedna strona.

— Nie — powiedziała stanowczo Faith. — Strona jest jedna, a my to tylko frakcja. Przy okazji, jeśli będziecie w Londynie, wpadnijcie do nas. Prowadzimy szkołę dla potencjalnych. Fajnie jest.

Wesley ze stukiem odstawił szklankę na blat designerskiego stolika. Faith obserwowała, jak zbliżał się do niej przez pokój, odruchowo szukając rękami kieszeni spodni, których na sobie nie miał. Zatrzymał się na tyle blisko parapetu, że na jego torsie dostrzegła odciski swoich palców.

— Wiesz, Faith — powiedział przytłumionym głosem — nigdy tak naprawdę się od ciebie nie uwolniłem. Najpierw ciążyłaś mi na sumieniu… Potem wiedziałem, że ja ciążę na twoim. Po więzieniu zastanawiałem się, gdzie jesteś, co robisz.

— Byłam w Cleveland. — Uderzyła kilka razy pięścią w kolano. — Nie wypaliło. Potem zwarłam szyki z Rupertem. I postanowiliśmy was uratować.

— Pięknie dziękujemy. — Wesley uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Ten plan… był po prostu świetny. Nie wiem, czy sam bym coś takiego wymyślił.

— Po mnie nie spodziewaj się przebłysków geniuszu. Pomysł był Illyrii.

— Naprawdę? — Wesley zmarszczył brwi.

— Jasne. Cały plan wyszedł od niej.

— To ciekawe. — Uniósł głowę w zamyśleniu. — Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się po niej takich altruistycznych odruchów.

Faith nie była pewna, co to ten altruizm, ale nie wydawało jej się, żeby Illyria, opracowując swój genialny plan, miała na względzie kogokolwiek poza Wesleyem. Fakt, trudno powiedzieć, co w ogóle miała na myśli, ale to akurat? Dość oczywiste, dziwne, że sam zainteresowany się nie domyślał.

Nie wyglądało na to, żeby ten Wesley miał cokolwiek wspólnego z tamtym, świadomym własnej śmierci, który ją odwiedzał nocami. Nie stopili się, niestety, w jedno.

Kiedy uniosła wzrok, patrzył na nią, jakby była kolejną starożytną zagadką do rozwiązania.

— Dosyć tego gadania. — Przeciągnęła się, ukrywając swoje zmieszanie. — Teraz zrób mi coś do picia i wracajmy do łóżka.

— Magiczne słowo? — zapytał chrapliwym głosem Wesley.

— Natychmiast?

Do końca wieczoru zachowywali jednak przyzwoity dystans. Wesley zasnął w końcu, na brzuchu, z jedną ręką podłożoną pod policzek. Miał długie rzęsy i fascynujące zmarszczki. Położyła się obok niego i gapiła się w sufit. Wesley był zmęczony; nic dziwnego, w końcu, powoli bo powoli, dobijał do czterdziestki. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak będzie, kiedy ona lub Buffy będą miały czwarty krzyżyk na karku; czy będą, jak wampiry, z czasem nabierać siły, czy w pewnym momencie zaczną ją tracić, jak zwykli śmiertelnicy. Wreszcie się przekonają. Wesley mówił, że Marita Zimmermann jest najstarszą znaną komukolwiek pogromczynią.

Wesley mówił…

Budziła się co chwilę, przekonana, że z półmroku przypatruje im się niebieska kobieta, ale przegapiła moment, w którym Wesley wyszedł. Zostawił jej wprawdzie liścik, ale nie przeczytała go, tylko wepchnęła do kieszeni, ubrała się i poszła poszukać kogoś, na kim można by wyładować frustrację. Było niestety na tyle wcześnie, że wszyscy spali bądź udawali, że śpią i przez chwilę kręciła się bez celu po pustym centrum konferencyjnym, a potem opadła na jedną z kanap.

Po chwili sięgnęła po list.

 _Droga Faith_ – widniało skreślone ręką Wesleya, bardzo eleganckim, choć nieco kanciastym charakterem pisma. — _Pożegnania nie przychodzą mi łatwo, szczególnie że jak dotąd prawie żadne nie odbyło się z mojej własnej woli. Kiedy nareszcie mam ten luksus, nagle brak mi doświadczenia w tej materii. W takim razie przyjmij moje szczere przeprosiny. Jeśli kiedykolwiek coś bardziej odpowiedniego przyjdzie mi na myśl, prześlę to na adres Ruperta Gilesa z poleceniem przekazania dalej i zapewne przyprawię go o przedwczesny zawał. Aby nie przedłużać niepotrzebnie tego i tak haniebnego procederu, podaję ci moje dane kontaktowe: to skrzynki pocztowe w odpowiednio Los Angeles i Londynie. Postaram się je sprawdzać w miarę często. Załączam też numer telefonu komórkowego, niemniej nie jestem pewien, jak długo będzie aktualny._

Pod spodem dwa adresy i numer. Podpisane zamaszyście: _Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_. Patrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem. Wesley w czystej postaci.

Schowała list z powrotem do kieszeni. Kiedy uniosła głowę, z drugiego końca korytarza przyglądał jej się Spike.

— Weź mnie lepiej zostaw — powiedziała zaczepnie.

— W ogóle mnie nie przeraża to warczenie i pokazywanie zębów. — Spike podszedł do niej i przystanął z rękami opartymi na biodrach. Kołysał się lekko na piętach. — Wiem już, że z tobą to z dużej burzy mały deszcz. Prosta w obsłudze jesteś. Wszystko w sumie robisz w dobrej…

Spróbowała go kopnąć, ale złapał ją za nogę i wcisnął jej kostkę pod pachę.

— Przestań, dzikusko. Ja tam uważam, że masz rację. No wiesz, z tymi papierami i wami, kobietami zajmującym się gromieniem. W ogóle mnie nie wzrusza to hipotetyczne pieprzenie Ruperta.

— Tak, ale my nie mamy nic do gadania, zauważyłeś? — Faith wykręciła nogę. Spike nie puszczał; poluzował tylko nieco uścisk i usiadł obok Faith na kanapie, zmuszając ją do zmiany pozycji. — Kiedy przychodzi co do czego, duzi chłopcy sami podejmują decyzje, a nam przypinają łatkę ogłupiałych od przemocy psycholi.

— Patrz, niezwykłe: ty mówisz, a ja słyszę tylko: „bla, bla, bla, jestem taka biedna, nikt mnie nie traktuje poważnie, zrób z tym coś, Spike, jestem przecież dużą dziewczynką”. — Spike położył sobie obie jej stopy na kolanach i wydął wargi.

— Tak, to jest to, co mam na myśli, złamasie.

— A co ja, wujek dobra rada? Jeśli chcesz przeforsować swój punkt widzenia, spróbuj innymi kanałami. Najpierw przerób Gilesa, potem Maritę. Coś z tego może być. Już dawno odkryłem, że im bardziej zawracam komuś dupę, tym większy mam wpływ na wszystko.

— Świetnie. Refleksje z samego dołu łańcucha pokarmowego.

Spike uśmiechnął się krzywo i zrzucił jej nogi z kolan.

— I tak masz rację — przyznał łaskawie. — A teraz chodź, zejdziemy do restauracji hotelowej i zjemy śniadanie przed wszystkimi. — Nachylił się do jej ucha. — Mam złotą kartę Angela.

Zeszli. Obsługa nie była zachwycona, ale widok błyszczącej Visy ją przekonał i na jednym z położonych w głębi restauracji blatów pojawiła się okrojona wersja szwedzkiego stołu, do której Faith i Spike ochoczo się zabrali.

Właściciel karty pojawił się w restauracji niedługo później, cały zaaferowany i odziany w wymiętą koszulę z rozpiętymi mankietami.

— Widzieliście gdzieś Wesleya? — zapytał, waląc kciukiem w dość staroświecki telefon komórkowy. — Nie odbiera komórki, a chciałem go zapytać…

— Wesley już wyjechał — odezwał się Spike, rozwalony na miękkiej kanapie. — Dołącz do nas, słonko. Mają tu włoską kawę — dodał kusząco.

Angel zmierzył go nieufnie wzrokiem.

— Siadaj, stary — rzuciła Faith. — To znaczy, o ile już porzuciłeś już zwyczaj podrywania nieletnich pogromczyń, bo jedna z nich właśnie się do nas zbliża.

— To był jednorazowy wyskok — jęknął Angel, siadając ciężko obok Spike’a, który nie cofnął przerzuconej przez oparcie kanapy ręki. — Poza tym to przeznaczenie…

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przeznaczenie — odparli Faith i Spike zgodnym chórem.

— W sumie to nie dostałem swojego shanshu — powiedział z zadumą Angel. — A to miała być taka pewna fucha.

Nieletnią pogromczynią była, rzecz jasna, Gwendolyn Barrey. Pozbyła się już temblaka i miała na przedramieniu tylko bandaż, świetnie widoczny pod krótkim, postrzępionym rękawem koszulki. Zbliżała się spokojnym krokiem kogoś perfekcyjnie pewnego siebie; było to zjawiskowe.

— Można się dosiąść? — zapytała, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

— Jasne — powiedziała Faith. — To stół czempionów.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Wiosna przyszła i odeszła, co w Anglii znaczyło tyle, że deszcz stał się cieplejszy i padał nieco rzadziej. Faith nie była entuzjastką tej pogody, ale zaczęła się do niej przyzwyczajać; poza tym pod wpływem takiej ilości wody ulice miasta-monstrum (ani Boston, ani Cleveland nie mogły Londynowi nawet podskoczyć) zazieleniły się i przybrały kolory znane z pocztówek i przewodników turystycznych.

Faith kroczyła pewnie w dół ulicy, w spranym t-shircie z logiem jakiegoś norweskiego zespołu niezależnego i martensach z flagą brytyjską. W lewej ręce dzierżyła komórkę. W prawej papierową torbę z dwoma winami, które rzekomo pochodziły z Chile.

— I co się stało? — powiedziała do telefonu, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. — Mów, cholera, wolniej, bo nic nie rozumiem.

Gosha pod wpływem podekscytowania prawie traciła kontrolę nad językiem angielskim.

— A wtedy ona… ona mówi… „już to widzę, ty Słowianko”! Tak do mnie powiedziała! „Słowianko”! A wiesz co znaczy „Słowianin” po łacinie, nie? Niewolnik! To znaczy! Więc ja mówię… „patrz na to!” i podtykam jej… no mówię ci, jak się wkurzyłam…

— Spoko, zaraz tam będę. Zluzuj pompkę czy jak teraz mówią te małe wieśniary. Zluzuj ogólnie.

— Wiem, nie powinnam się tak ekscytować.

— Nie mnie to oceniać. Słuchaj, będę za dziesięć minut, wstrzymajcie się na razie z mordobiciem, dobra? Chociażby do mojego przybycia, okej? Przy okazji, muszę ci coś wyznać.

— No? Co? — zapytała Gosha z ciekawością.

— Chyba mnie jakiś komar ugryzł w tyłek wczoraj na patrolu, bo potwornie mnie swędzi i nie mogę podrapać, bo jestem na środku…

— Spadaj, Lehane.

Gosha rozłączyła się. Faith z satysfakcją schowała telefon do kieszeni dżinsów i, starając się nie wymachiwać papierową torbą, ruszyła dalej. Słońce zachodziło malowniczo nad szykującym się do snu bądź ewentualnych nocnych ekscesów Bellingham. Światło na pobliskim przejściu zmieniło się na czerwone. Ulicą przemknęło kilka samochodów. Faith przyglądała się im obojętnie.

Miała mnóstwo do załatwienia – trzeba było jakoś, względnie chociaż, przygotować przyjęcie pożegnalne dla Spike’a, który zamierzał próbować swoich sił w Szkocji, rozwiązać konflikt między Goshą a Leną Johansson, pomóc Gilesowi z jakimś nowym projektem zajęć, rozmówić się z Los Angeles. Mimo wszystko była to miła świadomość, świadomość dobrego obowiązku.

Usłyszała zduszone przekleństwo i odwróciła się. Zaledwie parę stóp dalej jakaś wysoka kobieta w prochowcu, obarczona wieloma siatkami z zakupami, mocowała się z zacinającymi się drzwiami do klatki schodowej. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby poradziła sobie sama.

Faith podeszła do niej w tym momencie, kiedy największy pakunek – najwyraźniej jakiś rodzaj sprzętu domowego – wyślizgnął się z uścisku nieznajomej. Faith złapała go jedną ręką, zadowolona z siebie i arogancko uśmiechnięta.

— Mogę pomóc?

Kobieta spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

— Proszę. Jakkolwiek nie wierzę, że to się da otwo…

Faith zdecydowanie pchnęła drzwi barkiem. Stanęły otworem.

— Proszę bardzo. — Szarmancko wskazała drogę.

Nieznajoma roześmiała się. Miała na imię Chantelle Bryant, a mówiono na nią Chance, ale to już zupełnie inna historia.


End file.
